Libres del Pasado
by SEREDAR
Summary: El magnate griego Darién Chiba creía saberlo todo de Serena Tsukino: era una intrigante que sólo quería el dinero de su familia y no merecía nada de él.    Serena había acudido a la isla de Darién a reclamar su herencia... y aunque entre ellos había un
1. Chapter 1

**Libres del Pasado**** (****2005****)**

Título Original: The greek's innocent virgin

Editorial: Harlequin Ibérica

Autora: Lucy monroe

Adatada a los personajes de SAILOR MOON perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi (serena/Darién)

_**Su propia pasión la estaba castigando... **_

**El magnate griego Darién Chiba creía saberlo todo de Serena Tsukino: era una intrigante que sólo quería el dinero de su familia y no merecía nada de él.**

**Serena había acudido a la isla de Darién a reclamar su herencia... y aunque entre ellos había un evidente antagonismo, también había surgido una arrolladora química sexual. Pero cuando Darién se llevó a Serena a la cama, resultó que ella no era tan inexperta como afirmaba ser. Quizá había llegado el momento de convertirla en su amante y después abandonarla...  
Pero en realidad Serena sí estaba diciendo la verdad...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Serena Tsukino se alejó de la tumba de su madre sintiéndose curiosamente insensible; el olor a tierra mojada cargaba la calurosa atmósfera griega.

Ikuko Tsukino había muerto a la edad de cuarenta y cinco años, y Serena no sentía nada; ni rabia de que una vida fuera segada tan tempranamente, ni dolor por la pérdida de una madre, ni miedo al futuro.

Sencillamente no sentía nada en absoluto.

Ni siquiera alivio. El tumulto emocional que su madre había infligido a los que la rodeaban ya no era la espada de Damocles de Serena, planeando sobre su cabeza lista para arrancarle la piel a tiras. Y sin embargo, no experimentaba liberación alguna por el acontecimiento; simplemente una insensibilidad total frente a la muerte.

Los pies se movían sin que ella los dirigiera, llevándola lejos de una vida que había sido vivida con el único objetivo de la autosatisfacción.

El servicio había finalizado hacía tiempo y los de más dolientes se habían marchado hacía rato. Todos menos uno. Darién Chiba estaba totalmente inmovilizado por el extremo dolor junto a la tumba de su tío abuelo. El había echado el primer puñado de tierra sobre el sarcófago, con su mirada dura e imperturbable y su fuerte y musculoso cuerpo rígido bajo el implacable sol griego.

Se detuvo a su lado, sin saber qué decirle; o si acaso decirle algo.

La familia de Darién siempre había despreciado a la madre de ella, y ese odio había brillado en más de unos ojos al verla ese día. Pero por muchas veces que la hubieran mirado pensando que estaba cortada por el mismo patrón que la hedonista de su madre, a Serena seguía doliéndole. Tan sólo Darién no había permitido jamás que su evidente odio hacia Ikuko Tsukino influyera en el trato que le diera a su hija. Siempre había sido amable con ella, gentil en pos de su timidez e incluso protector.

El había sido quien había convencido a su tío abuelo para que le pagara la Universidad a Serena. ¿Pero continuaría la tolerancia de Darién hacia ella tras la muerte de su querido tío abuelo?

Después de todo, todo el mundo sabía por qué estaba muerto el hombre. Se había casado con la mujer equivocada, y no sólo había vivido para arrepentirse, sino que había muerto por culpa de ello.

La verdad era que podría haber muerto en los últimos seis años, en las numerosas ocasiones en las que Ikuko lo había provocado para que realizara alguna proeza física más apropiada para hombres que tuvieran la mitad de años que él.

Sólo que no lo había hecho. Había muerto en un accidente de coche por exceso de alcohol y de tensión tras otra horrible discusión con Ikuko.

Había pillado a su joven esposa en la cama con otro hombre... de nuevo.

Se habían peleado delante de la gente y después habían salido de la fiesta. Serena se había enterado de que su madre sólo estaba en el coche con Zafiro por que cuando al principio ella se había negado a marcharse con él, Zafiro había amenazado con divorciarse de ella sin darle ni un centavo. Motivada por el propio interés, cuando la misma vergüenza debería haberle impedido marcharse con él, Ikuko se había marchado con Zafiro.

Y los dos habían muerto.

¿Así que, qué podía decirle Serena al hombre que sufría en esos momentos a su lado?

No había palabras que pudieran borrar el dolor de los seis últimos años; un dolor que había culminado en la pérdida para él del hombre que le había hecho de padre desde que Darién era un niño. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar el impulso que sentía de intentarlo, y fue a tomarle la mano con la suya temblorosa.

-¿Darién?

Darién Chiba sintió el roce de los delicados dedos, oyó el tono tímido y quedo y tuvo la tentación de volverse hacia la hija de Ikuko Tsukino para descargar sobre ella toda la rabia que sentía hacia la mujer muerta.

—¿Qué tienes, _pethi mou_?

La palabra cariñosa se le escapó con demasiada facilidad, a pesar de que no era ternura precisamente lo que sentía hacia ella, pero ella era pequeña; apenas medía un metro sesenta, comparado con su metro ochenta y cinco, y además había seguido el ejemplo de su tío abuelo para dirigirse a ella desde que se habían conocido.

—Vas a echarlo de menos —su voz suave lo enterneció más de lo que habría deseado—. Lo siento —añadió ella.

Ella miró, pero lo único que vio fue una melena de cabello rubio recogida en un tradicional moño francés. Había desviado la cara hacia el otro lado.

—Yo también —contestó él.

Unos ojos azul claro se levantaron para mirarlo.

—El nunca debería haberse casado con Ikuko —dijo Serena.

—Pero ese matrimonio te cambió la vida, ¿no?

Su tez pálida se sonrojó, pero asintió de todos modos.

—Para mejor. No puedo negarlo.

—Y sin embargo, elegiste aceptar un empleo en Estados Unidos, sólo volvías a Grecia durante unas cuantas semanas al año —le dijo Darién.

—No encajaba en el estilo de vida de ellos dos.

— ¿Lo intentaste?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos al oír su frío tono de voz; la confusión ensombrecía sus azules profundidades.

—No quería. Nunca me gustó vivir en el caos de la vida social de Ikuko.

—¿Pensaste acaso en mitigar con tu presencia el efecto de la naturaleza egoísta de tu madre sobre la vida de un hombre que había hecho tanto por ti?

Ella se apartó de él, retirando la mano de la suya como si le quemara.

—No puedes vivir la vida de otras personas por ellas -dijo Serena.

— ¿En serio? —replicó él, aun sabiendo que parte de lo que ella decía era razonable.

No había sido capaz de impedirle a su tío abuelo que hiciera un matrimonio tan desastroso, pero el enorme dolor que sentía dentro en esos momentos le impulsaba a sostener una opinión totalmente ilógica de la muerte del viejo.

—Te aprovechaste del matrimonio. Lo menos que podías haber hecho era intentar influir sobre el comportamiento destructivo de Ikuko.

—No podía hacer nada -dijo ella con firmeza.

Sin embargo, en su expresión se adivinaba cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad; y él sabía que ella se es taba preguntando si podría haber hecho algo por impedir el fracaso en el que había desembocado la vida de Zafiro por culpa de Ikuko.

—No pude —repitió Serena.

—Tal vez, pero nunca tuviste el deseo de intentarlo... Su voz se fue apagando, y ella se estremeció mientras asimilaba la sutil acusación.

—Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de intentar influir sobre el estilo de vida de Ikuko —afirmó Serena en tono dolido.

Darién no pudo ignorar el sentimiento de aquel tono, que le provocó una urgencia totalmente inapropiada de besar aquellos labios carnosos hasta dejarlos maleables e hinchados; hasta que en sus ojos se reflejara la dulce pasión en lugar del dolor y la pena.

Maldición. Con el dolor que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos no debería haber lugar para aquel deseo apasionado e inexplicable.

Era el mismo deseo que lo asaltaba cada ve que se acercaba a aquella bella pero reservada mujer. Su mentalidad griega no podía reconciliar el deseo que sentía hacia Serena con el desdén que le provocaba su madre.

Por derecho debería despreciar a Serena tanto como había despreciado a la egoísta y cruel mujer que le había dado el ser.

Serena entró en el masculino despacho con tristeza. Había sido el dominio de Zafiro Chiba, la única habitación de la espaciosa mansión a orillas del Mediterráneo en aquella pequeña isla griega propiedad de Zafiro que su madre no había vuelto a decorar. En el pasado, aquella estancia había sido el marco de sus dos momentos más felices: la noche en la que Zafiro le había dicho que no tenía por qué seguir asistiendo a las fiestas de su madre a pesar de las exigencias de Ikuko, y el día en que el hombre le había comunicado que la enviaba a Estados Unidos a estudiar en la Universidad.

Sin embargo, ese día prometía algo feliz.

La habían llamado para asistir a la lectura de los testamentos. Desde la conversación que había mantenido junto a la tumba con Darién el día anterior, se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en su dormitorio. Las familias Chiba y Tsukino estaban juntas bajo el mismo techo, y ella no tenía deseo alguno de convertirse en el chivo expiatorio de su dolor y su totalmente lógica rabia. Tal vez fuera justificada, pero no era ella quien le había destrozado la vida a Zafiro Chiba.

La acusación de Darién de que debería haber intentado frenar el horrible comportamiento de Ikuko había sido ridícula; sin embargo no tenía ninguna gana de reírse. Ella asía responsable de los pecados de su madre, y eso le hacía más daño del que quería reconocer.

El único hombre en el mundo a quien ella había deseado físicamente, el único hombre en quien había confiado lo suficiente como para nadar con él o charlar a solas en un balcón de la vieja mansión, la odiaba. La muerte de su madre no la angustiaba, pero el saber que Darién estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance sí.

Llevaba veintitrés años pagando por ser la hija de Ikuko. ¿Acaso tenía que seguir pagándolo, aunque la mujer estuviera muerta?

— ¿Señorita Tsukino, tendría la amabilidad de sentarse?

El abogado de pelo canoso llevaba años cuidando de las finanzas de Zafiro, sin embargo conservaba un aire de vitalidad que Serena no podía sino admirar.

Lo mismo que Zafiro antes de casarse con una mujer veinticinco años más joven que él.

Serena! intentó no mirar a nadie más mientras se acercaba a la pequeña otomana que había al fondo de la estancia. Se sentó y pasó las manos nerviosamente sobre los pantalones sueltos de color gris perla que se había puesto esa mañana. La moda de los pantalones ajustados que dejaban al descubierto trozos de pierna no había llegado a su ropero a pesar de haber vivido en Skin Central, al sur de California.

Luna Chiba, madre de Darién y sobrina de Zafiro, entró en la habitación y tomó asiento junto a su hijo. Aunque el imponente hombre estaba de espaldas a ella, Serena! leyó sin problemas lo que le decía su lenguaje corporal al tiempo que se ocupaba solícitamente de su madre, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el abogado para darle permiso para comenzar.

El testamento de Ikuko contenía pocos detalles inesperados. Había dejado todos los bienes a su marido, excepto en el caso de que falleciera antes que ella, en cuyo caso sus posesiones pasarían a manos de Serena. La secuencia de legados no la sorprendió. Ikuko no habría esperado jamás que Zafiro viviera más que ella y sin duda había hecho la estipulación en un intento de manipularlo para hacerle creer que lo valoraba incluso por encima de su propia hija.

Sin embargo, la última voluntad y testamento de Zafiro Tsukino resultó un tanto sorprendente. Aunque les había dejado unas cuantas posesiones de valor sentimental a los miembros de su familia y a Serena, el grueso de sus posesiones se las había dejado a Darién Chiba, incluida la mansión.

No había hecho provisión alguna para su joven esposa, ni le había dejado a Darién instrucciones para cuidar de la viuda. Sabiendo lo que su familia había sentido por Ikuko, esa omisión resultaba contundente en opinión de Serena!. Evidentemente, Zafiro se había desencantado totalmente de su esposa debido a su comportamiento escandaloso y sus frecuentes deslices.

El abogado de pelo canoso dejó el documento sobre la mesa después de leerlo y fijó sus ojos azules en Serena, cosa que llamó la atención de los demás presentes.

— El forense no pudo determinar cuál de los ocupantes del coche falleció primero -el abogado pasó a mirar a y Darién-. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que la familia no se opondrá a que tomes posesión de los objetos personales de tu madre -dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Serena.

Darién negó levemente con la cabeza.

Serena no sintió nada, ni siquiera alegría de poseer nada que hubiera sido el resultado del estilo de vida de su madre. Lo único que habría recibido con gusto de Ikuko, la mujer se lo había llevado a la tumba. Y eso era la identidad del padre de Serena; una información que su madre jamás había querido compartir con ella.

Darién alzó la vista al oír que llamaban a la puerta de su despacho. Estaba abierta, pero Serena no pasó. Estaba en la puerta, pero como no le daba la luz en la cara no podía adivinar su expresión.

Como eso no le gustó la hizo pasar impacientemente con un gesto de la mano. Aunque esperaba su visita, no le complacía que al final su cinismo tuviera fundamento. A pesar de ser consciente de que era la hija de Ikuko, siempre había querido creer que no compartía la avaricia de su madre.

-Pasa. No te quedes en el pasillo.

Ella dio un paso y entró en el despacho como una presa recelosa ante la vista del cazador.

-No quería interrumpir.

-Si necesitase privacidad, cerraría la puerta.

-Por supuesto -aspiró hondo, evitando mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Tienes un momento? Hay algunas cosas queme gustaría discutir contigo.

Él señaló una de las butacas de cuero rojo que él y su madre habían ocupado durante la lectura del testamento un rato antes.

-Siéntate. Sé de que quieres hablarme y estoy seguro de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo amigable.

Serena se había tomado la noticia de que no había heredado casi nada con demasiada calma y resignación. Cualquier hijo de la maquinadora Ikuko habría esperado una cuantiosa suma a la muerte de su rico padrastro. Serena debía de haberse sentido muy decepcionada.

La pequeña colección de libros de cultura helénica que Zafiro le había dejado no había sido más que un detalle sentimental por las noches que se había pasado hablando con su hijastra de historia griega. Aunque los hubiera vendido, no habría conseguido más que unos miles de dólares.

Darién no veía razón para rechazar el legado de Serena... a cambio de un voto de silencio por los años que su madre había sido la esposa de Zafiro Chiba. No tenía ningún deseo de leer historias truculentas en la prensa amarilla a través de entrevistas remuneradas con la hija de Ikuko.

Serena se sentó en la butaca tapizada en rojo cuya suntuosidad le daba la apariencia de una niña. O tal vez de un hada madrina. Los niños no tenían curvas que ofuscaran los sueños de un hombre o que despertaran su libido. Él sabía que Serena tenía ese efecto en él, aunque los pantalones y el top blancos que llevaba en ese momento no hicieran nada para revelar el cuerpo de ánfora que había apreciado en las pocas ocasiones en las que había nadado con ella en la piscina de la mansión de su tío abuelo.

Era tan convencional y con tan pocas pretensiones como su madre había sido extravagante y moralmente corrupta. Al menos en la superficie.

¿Hasta qué punto esa inocencia sería real?

Teniendo en cuenta la discusión que estaban a punto de mantener, tendría que asumir que una parte muy pequeña.

—No debería sorprenderme el que me esperaras —dijo Serena con una sonrisa muy breve—. Siempre has percibido cosas que otros tienden a ignorar.

—Desde luego más de lo que veía mi tío cuando miraba a tu madre.

Una expresión desapasionada asomó a las facciones de porcelana de Serena y su sonrisa se disipó como la neblina al salir el sol.

—Sin duda.

—Y supongo que es eso lo que querías discutir con migo.

El hecho de que Zafiro se hubiera por fin enterado de quién era su avariciosa e infiel esposa, y de que no le hubiera dejado ni a ella ni a su hija nada de verdadero valor en su testamento.

—En parte sí —respondió ella mientras se sentaba derecha y cruzaba las piernas—. Necesito volver a trabajar en poco tiempo.

-¿Y?

—Y tengo que revisar las cosas de mi madre.

— ¿Quieres delegar esa tarea en los sirvientes?

—No —frunció los labios como si la idea le desagradara—. Eso no sería correcto, pero quiero saber qué quieres que haga con ello.

—Sin duda eso es decisión tuya.

—Había pensado donar su ropa y sus joyas a alguna institución caritativa, pero entonces pensé que a lo mejor Zafiro le había dado alguna reliquia familiar. Estoy segura de que no querrás que acaben en manos de extraños.

Ah... la primera salva.

— ¿Y quieres que te las compre?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, con expresión de evidente disgusto.

—No seas ridículo. Simplemente necesito que me dediques un momento para identificar cuáles de las joyas pertenecen a la familia. Si no tienes tiempo, entonces tal vez tu madre quiera hacerlo. Quiero asegurarme de que tu familia toma posesión de dichas joyas antes de que me deshaga de las otras.

— ¿Me propones darme las piezas de la familia?

—Sí —lo miraba como si dudara de su inteligencia.

Para él era una experiencia nueva, y estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sin duda me sería de ayuda si alguien pudiera repasar conmigo todas las cosas que hay en su dormitorio para asegurarse de que no me quedo nada de la familia antes de que vengan a llevarse las cosas.

— ¿A llevarse las cosas?

—Me he puesto en contacto con una asociación internacional de ayuda a la infancia. Han accedido a hacerse cargo de las pertenencias de Ikuko y a venderlas en una subasta para conseguir fondos para su causa.

Aturdido por la inesperada dirección que había tomado la conversación, la inteligencia superior de Darién tardó unos segundos en valorar el significado de las palabras de Serena.

— ¿No piensas quedarte con nada de tu madre?

—No —le dijo Serena con una expresión tan desapasionada que le impedía averiguar sus pensamientos.

—Pero sólo en ropa hay más de cien mil dólares estadounidenses —dijo Darién.

—Una buena noticia para la institución benéfica —respondió Serena.

—¿ Y para ti no significa nada? —preguntó Darién, que se negaba a creer que pudiera haber alguien tan poco interesado en el dinero—. Y el apartamento de Nueva York, ¿tienes pensado dejárselo también a alguna institución?

— ¿Tenía un apartamento en Nueva York? —le preguntó Serena, que parecía más fastidiada que contenta por la noticia.

—Ahora me dirás que también quieres dárselo a los pobres -dijo él en tono burlón.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Si me tienes el contrato preparado, lo devolveré al patrimonio.

Darién se puso de pie y al hacerlo la butaca se cayó hacia detrás.

— ¿Pero a qué estás jugando?

Serena se puso pálida, pero se incorporó, descruzó las piernas y se inclinó hacia delante.

—No estoy jugando a nada —le dijo con vehemencia—. Tal vez tuvieras razón cuando me dijiste que debería haber puesto freno al comportamiento de Ikuko. No lo intenté y tendré que vivir con eso el resto de mis días, pero me niego a aprovecharme personalmente de ello. Sencillamente no lo haré.

La pasión de las palabras de Serena era o bien la mejor lección de arte dramático que había visto en años o bien la mejor demostración de sinceridad.

—No hace falta que tengas un gesto tan espléndido —despreció Darién con irritación al tiempo que para sus adentros reconocía que sus palabras del día anterior habían incitado a esa conversación—. Mientras que no hay duda de que tu madre manipuló a mi tío abuelo en su propio beneficio, sus extravagancias de índole económica no significaron demasiado en el plano financiero.

Enumeró unas cuantas propiedades y automóviles que Zafiro le había regalado a Ikuko en los seis años que había durado el matrimonio.

Propiedades de las que Darién no quería adueñarse. Había sido el matrimonio con la avariciosa mujer lo que le había hecho a Zafiro un daño personal, y consecuentemente a su familia.

—Entonces debería ser pan comido que tus abogados se ocupen de que todas las propiedades importantes vuelvan al patrimonio familiar y que las pertenencias más pequeñas sean donadas a la beneficencia.

—Mi tío no habría querido que renunciaras a tu derecho a reclamar tu herencia con el intento equivocado de compensarnos por el pasado, y me niego a dispensarte de hacerlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió, con una expresión verdaderamente divertida que hacía que le brillaran los ojos, a consecuencia de lo cual a él se le aceleraba el pulso.

—Estás tan acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quieres que me sorprendes —le dijo ella.

— ¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó, sin saber si sus palabras eran una condena o no.

—Sí. Estás totalmente seguro de que puedes dictar mis decisiones por mí -dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Y eso te divierte?

—En realidad no, sólo que aparentemente no se te ha ocurrido, pero es decisión mía cómo disponga de las posesiones de Ikuko. Si te niegas a aceptar que las propiedades vuelvan al patrimonio familiar, lo donaré todo a la caridad —de pronto su expresión dejó de ser divertida—. No quiero nada de mi madre; nada en absoluto.

—Es demasiado tarde. Tienes sus genes.

Las cínicas palabras brotaron de su garganta antes de pensárselas mejor, y maldijo en griego al ver que Serena! se ponía pálida.

Ella se puso de pie visiblemente afectada y lo miró angustiada.

—Si no tienes los papeles necesarios preparados para que los firme antes de abandonar Grecia, me ocuparé de disponerlo todo cuando vuelva a Estados Unidos.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, ignorándolo. El observó mientras salía de la habitación, tremendamente frustrado. ¿Por qué diablos le había dicho eso?

Serena había ido al despacho de su tío abuelo y le había desordenado todas sus ideas preconcebidas. Le había demostrado del modo más elemental que la influencia de su madre sobre sus valores y sus actos era insignificante; sin embargo, él la había martirizado por ser hija de Ikuko.

Había sido injusto por su parte y claramente doloroso para ella.

No recordaba la última vez que le había pedido perdón a una mujer, pero estaba seguro de que debía hacerlo en ese momento.

Sentada enfrente de Luna Chiba, Serena se preguntaba por qué había accedido a unirse a la familia para cenar. Le había parecido mal volver a pedir que le llevaran la cena a su dormitorio, y también estaba el mensaje de Darién. Le había enviado a una sirvienta a decirle que la esperaba para cenar con la familia.

Y ella había ido, no habiendo querido ofenderlo.

¿Qué le importaba lo que aquel tirano sentencioso pensara de ella? Le había demostrado que a pesar de su amabilidad en el pasado, al igual que el resto de la gente, la veía a través de las acciones de su madre. ¿Qué importaba si era el único hombre por quien se había sentido atraída físicamente?

Sus fantasías adolescentes de él como héroe de sus sueños eran tan sólo eso, y necesitaba eliminarlas para siempre de su pensamiento.

Lo cual quería decir que debería hacer lo posible para romper totalmente con la familia Chiba.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que intentaba mantener una conversación con su madre. Los ojos oscuros de la mujer estaban demasiado tristes para ser ignorados.

Darién se había levantado de la mesa para atender una llamada del extranjero al comienzo de la cena. Su hermano se había marchado de la isla junto al resto de la familia después de leerse el testamento.

—En mi apartamento sólo tengo un pequeño patio, pero he plantado algunas hierbas —le dijo Serena mientras se servía un poco de ensalada.

La gran pasión de Luna era la jardinería, y Serena agradecía para sus adentros poder hablar con alguien de algo que no fuera la reciente pérdida para la familia.

—El laurel y la menta prenden muy bien en las macetas —contestó Luna mientras se le alegraba la mirada con un leve interés—. No habría imaginado que pudiera gustarte la jardinería. A Ikuko le horrorizaba mancharse las manos de tierra.

—Mi madre y yo compartíamos muy pocas cosas.

—Eso es una pena.

—Sí.

¿Qué más podía decir?

—Una madre y una hija pueden disfrutar mucho compartiendo sus vidas. Mi madre me enseñó muchas cosas, entre ellas el amor por criar cosas.

—Debió de ser una mujer muy especial.

—Lo era. Ella y el tío Zafiro siempre estuvieron muy unidos —dijo Luna mientras el dolor ensombrecía de nuevo su expresión.

—¿Les enseñaste cosas de jardinería a tus hijos? —preguntó Serena, que no se imaginaba ni a Darién ni a Artemis cuidando plantas, pero esperaba que la pregunta distrajera a Luna.

La mujer sonrió con indulgencia.

—No. Esos dos estaban siempre demasiado ocupados para una afición que te roba tanto tiempo —negó con la cabeza—. Tengo dos hijos maravillosos, pero me habría gustado tener una hija.

—Estoy segura de que cuando se casen ganarás dos hijas.

Sólo de imaginarse a Darién casado con una chica griega se le encogía el corazón, pero Serena lo ignoró. Estaba ya muy acostumbrada a ignorar sus sentimientos.

Pero Luna negaba con la cabeza.

—De niños estaban demasiado ocupados para tener hobbies. Y ahora están muy ocupados para buscar esposa. Darién ya tiene treinta años y nunca ha salido con una mujer más de varias semanas seguidas.

—Estoy segura de que cuando llegue el momento oportuno... —su voz se fue apagando al ver la mirada de la otra mujer.

Pero antes de poder preguntarle qué significaba aquella mirada, Darién regresó de su llamada telefónica y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa.

—Mamá, hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras por Serena.

La mujer miró a su hijo con amor y aprobación.

—¿El qué, hijo mío?

—Quiere donar las pertenencias de su madre para una subasta con fines benéficos; pero no quiere dar nada que pueda tener valor sentimental para la familia.

Miró a Serena esperando que confirmara sus palabras.

—Eso es -dijo ella.

Luna los miraba muy sorprendida.

—¿Quieres que mire las cosas de tu madre contigo?

—Sólo las que hay en su dormitorio. Cualquier cosa que pueda ser considerada suya y que esté en el resto de la mansión que se quede ahí.

Lo había pensado y ésa le parecía la manera más sencilla de tratar con la situación.

—Pero sin duda querrás las cosas que ella atesoraba.

-No.

—Tengo unas cuantas cosas de mi madre. Me consuelan cuando pienso en ella.

La compasiva comprensión de los ojos de Luna fue casi suficiente para hacer que Serena perdiera el rígido control que dominaba sus emociones.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Luna—. Me encantaría ayudarte.

—Gracias —respondió Serena! con toda sinceridad.

La dulce fragancia de la madreselva se mezclaba con el cálido aire del mar, envolviéndola al tiempo que sus dedos se hundían en las diminutas piedrecillas de la arena. Incapaz de dormir, había bajado a la playa, pensando que un paseo la ayudaría a reposar sus pensamientos.

Pero no eran sus pensamientos los que tenían necesidad de ese reposo. Era su cuerpo.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba con Darién; se sentía femenina de un modo que conseguía ignorar el resto del tiempo.

Después de lo que le había ocurrido con dieciséis años, eso no resultaba difícil, pero de algún modo el poderoso magnate le minaba las defensas que con otros hombres eran sólidas como una roca.

Y eso que él ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Darién Chiba no tenía interés alguno en ella, y jamás le había hecho pensar que la viera como algo distinto a la querida hijastra de su tío abuelo.

Pero eso no evitaba que sus hormonas se revolucionaran ni que su corazón se encogiera cuando pensaba en él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, _pethi mou_?

Al oír su voz el corazón se le subió a la garganta.

—¡Darién! —exclamó con sorpresa mientras se daba la vuelta.

El la agarró rápidamente por los hombros para que no se cayera al agua.

— ¡No sabía que estuvieras aquí!

Ella negó con la cabeza, aturdida.

El la ayudó a ponerse derecha, pero en lugar de apartarse un poco se quedó allí, pegado a ella.

—Pues no he hecho nada para acercarme en silencio.

—Esto... Estaba pensando —balbuceó mientras intentaba asimilar lo que su proximidad la hacía sentir.

Sentía sus dedos cálidos y firmes a través de la seda de la blusa, y su aroma especiado y tremendamente viril dominaba sus sentidos. La luna llena iluminaba su torso embutido en una camiseta negra que le definía el abdomen y los desarrollados pectorales. Como llevaba pantalones cortos se fijó en sus piernas, que hubieran sido más apropiadas para un corredor de fondo que para un empresario. Iba descalzo como ella, y en ese momento sus dedos casi se tocaban.

Por alguna razón, toda la situación le parecía muy íntima.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Debías de estar pensando en algo muy absorbente como para no oírme cuando me he acercado.

Qué irónico que los pensamientos acerca de un hombre le hubieran impedido prepararse mentalmente para encontrarse precisamente con él.

—Sí.

— ¿Porqué no estás acostada ya?

¿Sería consciente de que seguía agarrándola? Intentó encogerse levemente, para ver si así él se acordaba de soltarla y se apartaba de ella.

—No podía dormir.

Ignoró su silenciosa petición de libertad; seguramente ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ella.

—Tu madre lleva menos de una semana muerta. Es lógico que no puedas conciliar el sueño.

—Supongo que sí —contestó, contenta de dejar que sacara sus propias conclusiones.

Ya estaba bastante ocupada combatiendo ese deseo de avanzar esos pocos centímetros que los separaban para acurrucarse en el calor y la seguridad que le ofrecía su esbelto cuerpo. Lo deseaba físicamente, algo muy sorprendente en ella; pero además quería algo más de él, algo que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que no podría tener en su vida. Deseaba amor, compromiso y seguridad.

—Lo entiendo. La muerte de mi tío ha causado mucho dolor en mi familia.

Pero cualquier sentimiento de dolor que ella pudiera tener por la muerte de su madre se veía atemperado por el alivio de haber dejado de vivir a la sombra de sus disparates.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, intentando mantener la concentración cuando la proximidad de Darién le impedía centrarse en lo que estaban ha blando.

—Zafiro era un buen hombre.

Finalmente Darién le soltó los hombros, pero permaneció demasiado cerca de ella para su comodidad.

—Lo era, pero no debería haber despreciado tu propio dolor —le dijo Darién.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó ella, pensando que en realidad no había expresado dolor alguno.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder llorar la muerte de su madre.

—Esta tarde no he sido amable contigo y lo siento —le dijo en tono tenso, totalmente ajeno a su manera relajada de hablar.

—No pasa nada. No te preocupes.

—Te he hecho daño, y no debería haber añadido más aflicción a tu dolor.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero de verdad, estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de comentarios.

El chasquido que hizo con la lengua le dejó claro que sus palabras no lo habían tranquilizado.

Serena! suspiró, incapaz de dominar e! deseo de estirar la mano y reconfortarlo, y le agarró del brazo. Sintió el suave vello bajo sus dedos, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar lo que iba a decirle.

—No estoy enfadada contigo. Zafiro fue un hombre muy bueno y cariñoso. Siento que muriera de un modo tan trágico y que la vida de mi madre terminara así, pero no te culpo por señalar la verdad. Soy su hija y he aprendido a vivir así.

Una expresión indescifrable asomó a sus facciones angulosas.

—Antes pensaba que ibas a llevar tu historia a la prensa amarilla, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo harías.

Ella se estremeció, horrorizada.

—Eso nunca.

—Ikuko atraía una publicidad del peor tipo.

—Y yo he tenido que soportarlo toda mi vida.

—A ti no te gustaba, desde luego.

—Lo odiaba. De niña me tomaban el pelo, y fui expulsada de dos colegios privados por culpa del comportamiento de mi madre.

Ikuko había sido sorprendida practicando el sexo con uno de los profesores de Serena, siendo la esposa del profesor quien los había sorprendido; y la segunda vez había sido arrestada por posesión de cocaína.

—En la Facultad la cosa no mejoró. El mundo parece un lugar enorme, hasta que eres tú el centro de atención de los medios de comunicación.

Y para entonces su madre se había casado con un rico magnate griego que podría haber sido su padre. Era un sueño para los periodistas que quisieran darse a conocer a través de la prensa rosa.

Por eso, después de licenciarse, Serena se había cambiado el apellido a Winston. Nunca se lo había contado a Ikuko para que no le montara una bronca; y así ninguna de las personas que Ikuko conocía en su vida actual sabía que estaba relacionada con una mujer famosa por sus hazañas sexuales y sus actividades sociales bastante cuestionables.

En Estados Unidos la historia de Serena Tsukino, hija de Ikuko Tsukino Chiba, sencillamente no existía.

Ser tímida y del montón tenía sus ventajas.

Se dio cuenta de que esa vez era ella la que lo es taba agarrando y retiró la mano rápidamente.

—Lo siento.

—No me importa.

Tragó saliva.

—Sí, bueno, creo que debería volver. Me parece que ahora me voy a dormir —mintió, deseando en realidad alejarse de su enervante presencia.

El la agarró de la cintura, cortándole el paso y la respiración al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Estás segura?

-Yo...

Se ahogó cuando intentó responder, al tiempo que él se acercaba más a ella y le acariciaba la espalda con una expresión tan ardiente que no se le podría haber llamado preocupación.

Serena empezó a respirar de nuevo, pero seguía sin poder articular palabra. Su mirada gris plateada le causaba un tumulto en su interior que hacía tiempo que había relegado a los sueños. Los estremecimientos que la recorrían por dentro se concentraban en su vientre y le encogían los muslos.

Los firmes labios masculinos esbozaron una sonrisa de complicidad, y Serena estuvo segura de que él se había dado cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a ella.

Entonces a su mirada asomó una expresión de triunfo masculino.

—Sí. Sabía que tú también lo sentías.

— ¿Sentir el qué? —le preguntó, sabiendo que no tenía esperanzas.

El ignoró totalmente su comentario.

—Necesito saberlo —dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza, dejando sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de ella—. ¿No te pica la curiosidad?

Ella habría dicho algo, pero esa vez sus labios se unieron a los suyos impidiéndole hablar. Serena dejó de pensar, pues sólo podía sentir.

La unión de sus bocas, la mezcla de sus alientos, la suave seducción de sus labios expertos era algo totalmente nuevo para ella. No tenía idea de que un hombre como él, un hombre tan seductor y viril, pudiera ser tan suave al mismo tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta le acarició el pecho, empujada por una atracción tan inexplicable como ineludible. En ella no cabía sino el deseo erótico que él le provocaba. El sabor de su boca era tan agradable, tan distinto a ella pero al mismo tiempo tan adecuado, tan deseable.

Sin saber cómo había ocurrido, su lengua exploraba su boca y le enseñaba a encontrar placer en un beso íntimo que siempre le había parecido algo demasiado rudo. Quería corresponderle y copió sus movimientos con una sensualidad femenina de la cual no se sabía poseedora.

El emitió un gemido ronco al tiempo que la levantaba del suelo y le apretaba las caderas contra su vientre, provocándole una oleada de ardientes sensaciones por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando le apretó el trasero, obligándola con el movimiento a que separara los muslos, fue para ella la cosa más natural del mundo abrazarlo con las piernas y engancharlas a su espalda. Se le subió la falda y sus piernas tocaron su piel por debajo de la camiseta, haciéndole experimentar las sensaciones más eróticas posibles al tiempo que una avidez sexual explotaba en sus entrañas.

Elle retiró la seda de las braguitas para tocarla en ese sitio que nadie había tocado en siete años. El roce de las yemas de sus dedos a la entrada de su cuerpo le proporcionó una sensación enormemente placentera.

Entonces quiso deslizar el dedo para poseerla de ese modo, pero un viejo miedo la recorrió como un torrente, ahogando su placer y apremiándola a apartarse de él.

Apartó sus labios de los suyos.

—No. Basta. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

— ¿No lo sabes? —le preguntó con incredulidad, ciego de deseo.

Ella no contestó, pues no podía. El sentir ese dedo casi dentro de ella había despertado unos recuerdos que amenazaban con ahogarla.

Descruzó los tobillos para apartarse de él. Pasados unos momentos de forcejeo, Darién la soltó mientras emitía palabras en griego cuyo significado Serena no tenía intención de preguntar.

—Lo siento —le dijo mientras se apartaba y se tiraba de la falda para cubrir sus piernas temblorosas.

El corazón le latía tan deprisa que se le salía por la boca, tenía las palmas de las manos empapadas en sudor y le temblaban las piernas.

Apretó los puños al ver que ella se apartaba, incapaz de contener una reacción nacida en el pasado pero revivida en el momento presente.

Con expresión de deseo frustrado, Darién echó la cabeza para atrás y aspiró hondo antes de volver a mirarla.

—No. Soy yo quien debo disculparme. Un hombre no debería aprovecharse del estado de vulnerabilidad emocional de una mujer. He cometido un error besándote estando tú afectada por los acontecimientos ocurridos esta semana.

Serena no podía creer que estuviera cargando con la responsabilidad; claro que siempre había sabido que no era un hombre común y corriente. Destacaba por encima de todos los demás en su pensamiento, y había quedado elevado a un estado casi de santo al entender su rechazo.

Darién no sabía por qué ella se había retirado y tampoco se lo había preguntado, y con ello había provocado en ella un sentimiento de inmensa gratitud.

—No ha sido mi intención dejar que esto llegara tan lejos —dijo ella, recordando las acusaciones del pasado de ser una provocadora, palabras que la atormentaban incluso en sus sueños.

—Yo ni siquiera quería que ocurriera —reconoció él con pesar, arrancándole una sonrisa a Serena cuando debería haber sido imposible—. Te vi desde mi dormitorio y decidí venir a disculparme por mi comentario inapropiado de esta tarde. En lugar de eso, me he aprovechado de una atracción que no nos beneficiaría a ninguno de los dos.

Mientras que sus palabras la excusaban de cualquier culpa, dejaban heridas en su corazón. Le estaba diciendo que de cualquier manera no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Eso ya lo sabía ella.

Siempre había sabido que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance, pero aun así le dolía. Le había dado el primer bocado de la verdadera pasión y la posibilidad de poder conocer toda la gama de la experiencia sexual de Darién la provocaba. Se había quedado aterrorizada, pero sólo cuando él la había tocado como la habían tocado aquella fatídica noche.

¿Si pudiera contárselo... pedirle que evitara volver a hacerlo, podría hacer el amor sin miedo? -

¿Y por qué se hacía esas preguntas? El no había ocultado que lo horrorizaba el hecho de haberla besado. La intimidad sexual con Darién Chiba no es taba a su alcance.

Esbozó una sonrisa superficial.

—Tienes razón. Una relación entre nosotros queda fuera de lugar —dijo, tratando de aparentar naturalidad, como si aceptara su interpretación de la situación, pero temerosa de que esa fachada se viniera abajo en cualquier momento—. Creo... creo que me voy a la cama.

Insistió en acompañarla a su habitación, donde se despidió de ella con una formal buena noche.

Darién se alejó del dormitorio de Serena! reprendiéndose para sus adentros. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para besarla así? ¿Para besarla, y punto?

De acuerdo, llevaba años deseándola, pero ella no era la mujer adecuada para él. Ni siquiera para tener una aventura. Tal vez fuera distinta de Ikuko, pero Serena! seguía siendo la hija de una mala pécora.

Además, molestaría a su familia si se liara con ella. Merecían algo mejor que una segunda ronda del tipo de comentarios que habían rodeado el matrimonio de Zaforo. Había querido mucho a su tío abuelo, pero el hombre se había dejado llevar por su libido en lo referente a Ikuko y había llevado la vergüenza a su familia.

¿Cómo un hombre griego que tuviera orgullo podía continuar casado con una mujer que sabía infiel? Y sin embargo, Zafiro lo había hecho.

La noche del accidente no había sido la primera vez que su tío había descubierto pruebas de las proezas sexuales de su joven esposa fuera del matrimonio. Cada vez Darién había estado seguro de que el hombre recuperaría la sensatez y echaría a aquella tipa de su vida; pero Zafiro nunca lo había hecho.

Darién jamás permitiría que una mujer le dejara en ridículo de tal modo. No toleraba la mentira ni los pretextos de ésos que habían marcado el segundo matrimonio de Zafiro.

Aborrecía la insinceridad, y no perdería ni un segundo con una mujer que mintiera sobre su edad, me nos aún sobre su fidelidad.

Su tío abuelo había sido lo bastante inteligente como para impedir que aquella bella e inconsciente esposa le dejara sin capital, no dejándole nada en el testamento. Pero no había duda de que Ikuko Tsukino había llevado el orgullo de aquel hombre a la quiebra.

Para un hombre griego, ésa era la peor consecuencia imaginable.

Darién no había podido entender por qué Zafiro había querido continuar casado. Un hombre debe ría vivir sus últimos años con dignidad, pero su tío no lo había hecho.

La humillación había sido su compañera, sobre todo durante aquel último año. ¿Y qué había empujado a Ikuko a ostentar sus conquistas sexuales delante de su marido? ¿Qué la había llevado a comportarse de un modo tan horrible? ¿Y por qué Serena lo había ignorado todo, por qué no había intentado detener aquel horrible comportamiento?

La noche oscura que contemplaba por la ventana de su dormitorio no le ofrecía respuestas, pero las preguntas sí que le servían para recordar que por muy distinta que Serena pareciera superficialmente, no había mostrado ningún interés en ayudar a Zafiro Chiba.

Al igual que su madre.

Serena terminó de llenar la última caja en el dormitorio de su madre y la cerró, debatiéndose entre un sentimiento de logro y cierta decepción. Había registrado el dormitorio que había sido de Ikuko a conciencia y no había dado con nada relacionado con su vida anterior al matrimonio con Zafiro Chiba; ninguna indicación del hombre que podría haber sido su padre, y teniendo en cuenta la clase de hombres con los que se había relacionado su madre, habría renunciado a su deseo de encontrarlo hacía años a no ser por dos recuerdos significativos.

Ella era pequeña, tal vez tres o cuatro años, y recordaba estar sentada en el regazo de un hombre. El le había estado leyendo un cuento, y aunque no recordaba la historia sí que era capaz de recordar la sensación de amor y de seguridad que había sentido con él. Lo había llamado papá y le había dado un beso en la mejilla cuando él había terminado el cuento. El la había abrazado con fuerza; y si cerraba los ojos con fuerza aún era capaz de recordar ese abrazo.

Le hacía sentirse segura.

Y recordaba haberse paseado de noche por la casa a oscuras, llamando a su papá, llorando y llamándolo por su nombre. Tendría cinco o seis años. Su madre no se había levantado de la cama, sin duda pasada de alcohol o de algo más potente. Pero Serena se había que dado levantada toda la noche, y sólo había aceptado que su papá no iba a volver cuando habían salido los primeros rayos de sol.

No sabía si su padre había elegido alejarse de sus vidas como decía su madre o si no había podido encontrarlas. Ikuko y Serena! habían vivido en distintas partes de Europa desde que Serena había empezado el colegio. Las conquistas de su madre habían llegado a veces a la prensa amarilla, pero no habrían tenido ninguna importancia en Estados Unidos. Ni Ikuko había tenido tanto dinero hasta casarse con Zafiro, ni había sido ninguna celebridad.

Incluso su matrimonio con Zafiro sólo había sido de interés para un par de revistas de cotilleo en Estados Unidos. Aunque algunos compañeros de Universidad se habían enterado de los devaneos de su madre lo bastante como para juzgar a Serena! por ellos, eso no significaba que un hombre que llevaba veinte años sin verla la reconociera en las publicaciones, si acaso leía esa clase de periódico.

Serena quería creer que su padre era un estadounidense, no consciente de la mala fama de Ikuko o de que llevaba mucho tiempo residiendo en Europa. Sin embargo, tenía también que pensar que hubiera podido fallecer, al igual que su madre.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello mientras terminaba de cerrar la caja con cinta aislante. Por la razón que fuera ella se había quedado sin padre y punto. Totalmente serena, miró a su alrededor en la estancia que había sido el decadente dormitorio, desprovisto ya de la mayor parte de su suntuoso decorado.

Darién la había animado a que empaquetara todo para la subasta. Planeaba remozar el dormitorio en un futuro cercano, con la intención de borrar la huella de Ikuko de la mansión lo mejor posible. Por supuesto, no se lo había dicho así; desde su discusión de hacía tres días en el estudio había sido de lo más prudente, pero sus sentimientos hacia Ikuko Tsukino no eran ningún secreto.

Serena estiró los brazos hacia el techo, muy cansada; después a un lado y al otro, con los ojos cerrados. Le dolían los músculos y le ardían los ojos de cansancio. Llevaba tres días de rodillas empaquetando y ordenando cosas y por la noche no había dormido bien, dedicándole demasiado tiempo a revivir el beso de Darién.

Se inclinó hacia delante y tocó con las puntas de los dedos la lujosa alfombra. Entonces se estiró e inclinó la espalda hacia atrás, casi como si hiciera el puente.

Fue entonces cuando vio unas piernas cubiertas por unos pantalones de hombre.

A oír la palabrota en griego fácilmente reconocible e igualmente sorpresiva, Serena! perdió el equilibrio y se pegó con la cabeza en el suelo.

Darién cayó sobre una rodilla mientras a su apuesto rostro asomaba un gesto de preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien, _pedhaki mou_?

No podía hablar, se había quedado sin aliento del golpe, y movió los labios para comunicarle que se encontraba bien.

Un par de manos fuertes la agarraron por los hombros y la sentaron suavemente.

—Gracias —le dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Elle tocó la nuca con las puntas de los dedos.

—No te está saliendo ningún chichón. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

El continuó comprobando que no tenía ninguna herida, pero el roce de sus dedos sólo consiguió dejarla temblorosa.

—Estirándome —respondió Serena! mientras sentía un intenso calor en las mejillas.

—Te has caído.

—Porque me has dado un susto —le dijo con voz rasposa—. Por eso he perdido el equilibrio.

—Ah, entonces es culpa mía.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para verle la cara, incapaz de dar crédito al humor que detectó en su voz, pero enseguida lo vio reflejado en sus ojos de mirada apasionada.

—Sí —le respondió, intentando ignorar la calidez de esa mirada azulada.

—Entonces debo hacer algo para mostrar el arrepentimiento que siento por haber causado tal contratiempo.

La mandíbula se le paralizó cuando él se agachó y su boca se unió a la suya. No fue un beso apasionado, ni sensual, pero el corazón se le aceleró y el cuerpo le decía que se pegara a él.

El levantó la cabeza.

—Tienes unos labios muy dulces, Serena.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreándolo sólo a él.

—Gracias.

—Qué cortés —respondió Darién.

La besó de nuevo, dejando esa vez que sus labios permanecieran sobre los suyos unos segundos, deslizando la lengua entre sus labios para acariciar la suya.

Se retiró lo suficiente para hablar.

— ¿Te he compensado por mi interrupción?

—Sí —respondió Serena con ganas de continuar besándolo.

—Qué desafortunado...

Cuando Serena pensaba que aquel hombre era verdaderamente peligroso, él se inclinó hacia delante y la besó de nuevo. Pero justo cuando el beso empezaba a ponerse interesante, la voz de Luna les llegó desde la puerta.

— ¿Estas bien Serena, Darién? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Darién emitió un chasquido de fastidio antes de responderle a su madre.

—La asusté cuando se estaba estirando y perdió el equilibrio.

—Estoy bien —añadió Serena, muerta de vergüenza tanto por la imagen de torpe que daba como por el hecho de que acabara de pillarlos besándose.

— ¿Estás segura? Sigues en el suelo.

La risa de Darién era tan vibrante que Serena sintió que se hundía más en su embrujo.

—Sigue en el suelo porque aún no la he ayudado a levantarse.

—Ah.

El significado que encerraba esa única palabra pareció molestar a Darién, porque repentinamente cambió de humor, su jovialidad se esfumó, y se afanó en ponerse rápidamente de pie y levantarla a ella. Serena se sintió rechazada y tuvo ganas de recordarle que había sido él quien la había besado.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que ella había sido una participante de lo más espontánea.

—Artemis está aquí. Almorzaremos y después me va a llevar al continente.

— ¿Te marchas? —le preguntó Serena.

—Sí. Debo volver a mi jardín.

-Gracias por ayúdame con las cosas de Ikuko.

—Ha sido un placer. Eres una gentil joven. Con la pena que siento por la muerte de mi tío, tú me has ayudado a pensar en el presente, no en el pasado. Soy yo quien debo darte las gracias.

Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar a los elogios o a la mirada de curioso interés que Darién estaba echando. Se sentía como una polilla en un frasco de cristal, le faltaba el aire.

—Me gustas —consiguió decir por fin. Luna sonrió.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Afortunadamente, Darién dijo algo de que se fuera a refrescar antes del almuerzo, dándole la oportunidad para escapar.

Darién observó la apresurada huida de Serena de la habitación, con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

—No sabe cómo tomarse un elogio. —Supongo que no ha recibido muchos por parte de su madre —contestó Luna mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—No, supongo que no.

—Ikuko Tsukino nos ha causado mucho daño.

—Sí —respondió Darién con voz ronca, deseando que su cuerpo no siguiera encendido por el beso que le había dado a Serena.

Su madre le echó una de esas miradas que nunca había sabido descifrar.

—Ser la hija de una mujer así ha debido de causarle mucho más dolor a ella.

—Pero no hizo nada para cortar la espiral de inmoralidad en la que su madre estaba metida, sobre todo este último año.

—Tal vez pensó que no tenía influencia sobre ella.

—O tal vez pensó que su propia comodidad era más importante para ella que la de un hombre mayor.

En ese momento Darién pudo interpretar sin dificultad la expresión de su madre. La decepción irradiaba de sus ojos oscuros, y él apretó los dientes para no justificar sus acusaciones hacia Serena. Le daba la sensación de que nada de lo que dijera mejoraría su situación.

Se volvió a saludar a su hermano, pero su madre no había terminado con la conversación.

— ¿Y tu comodidad personal te empuja a degradarla al nivel de su madre en tu pensamiento para no ceder a la atracción que sientes por ella?

—Yo no...

Su madre alzó una mano.

—Miéntete a ti mismo, hijo mío, pero no intentes mentir a la mujer que te dio el ser. Serena no se parece a Ikuko en absoluto, pero si tú lo creyeras tu corazón peligraría, y eso te da miedo.

Eso ya era ir demasiado lejos.

—Jamás podría amar a la hija de Ikuko Tsukino.

—Ay, no...

La expresión abrumada de su hermano lo instó a volverse hacia la puerta.

Serena estaba allí, con los ojos fijos en él, cargados de dolor.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Había experimentado una sorprendente transformación en un momento. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño suelto y se había puesto un vestido verde que hacía juego con sus ojos y que le quedaba más ceñido que el resto de su ropa. La seda verde salvia destacaba unas curvas que momentos antes había estado desesperado por acariciar, y se había aplicado un poco de brillo en los labios. Estaba preciosa y sus labios parecían pedir a gritos ser besados.

Pero por su expresión parecía que eso no volvería a estar a su alcance.

—No quise decir...

Su voz se fue apagando, y por primera vez que él recordara se quedó sin saber qué decir, sin saber qué hacer para eliminar el daño que sus apresuradas palabras habían causado.

Ella volvió la cabeza, desviando la mirada de él, rechazándolo con la postura de su cuerpo con la misma efectividad que si lo hubiera mandado al infierno.

— ¿Sería posible que Artemis y tú retrasarais vuestra salida una hora? —le preguntó a Luna—. Podría hacer la maleta e irme con vosotros. Ya he terminado de empaquetar las cosas de Ikuko.

Su madre sorprendió a Darién cuando negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Serena, pero Artemis tiene una cita a la que no puede faltar. Nos vamos directamente después del almuerzo.

Artemis parecía sorprendido, pero asintió.

—Es cierto. Lo siento, Serena!.

—Podría hacer la maleta mientras coméis —sugirió Serena .

Tanto la sugerencia como la petición inicial de Serena! sulfuraron a Darién, sin saber por qué.

—Eso no será necesario. Me ocuparé de que llegues al continente mañana por la mañana.

—Preferiría irme hoy —dijo sin molestarse en mirarlo.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo de quedarte sola en la mansión conmigo.

Ella se volvió y lo miró.

—Eso me lo has dejado bien claro. -

—Vamos, almorcemos. Serena!, es mejor que no hagas la maleta apresuradamente. Si lo haces acabarás dejándote algo.

Serena suspiró con expresión de fastidio pero de aceptación al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes razón. Yo no voy a volver de modo que tendré que asegurarme de que me llevo todas mis cosas.

—Siempre serás bienvenida aquí —dijo Luna en tono firme—. Después de todo, éste ha sido tu hogar durante varios años.

—Ahora es la casa de Darién, y no me atrevería a molestarlo en modo alguno de ahora en adelante.

Artemis dio la vuelta a la mesa y se adelantó para conducir a Serena a una silla.

—Las visitas de la familia nunca son una molestia —le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que Darién sintió la tentación de borrar de su apuesto y joven rostro. —Eres muy amable, pero yo no soy de la familia, en realidad no, y no voy a volver a Grecia, de modo que no se presentará la ocasión —contestó mientras dejaba que él la ayudara a sentarse, para seguidamente empezar a preguntarle sobre su negocio, cambiando de conversación.

Darién había sido vagamente consciente de que cuando Serena se marchara sería para siempre, que era como debía ser. No necesitaba la tentación que suponía tener cerca a la hija de Ikuko, pero sólo de oírle decir que se iba a marchar con tanta certidumbre lo enervaba inexplicablemente.

Serena hizo lo posible por ignorar a Darién durante el almuerzo, fijándose en su hermano menor y en Luna. Artemis era encantador, y coqueteó con ella con toda naturalidad mientras los tenía entretenidos con la historia de la visita de uno de sus amigos a Creta.

Darién estaba que echaba humo, pero ella no sabía por qué. ¿Qué le importaba que estuviera disfrutando de un coqueteo sin consecuencias con Artemis?

Darién había declarado con tanta vehemencia que ella no era merecedora de su afecto, y ella se había sentido tan estúpida por permitirse a sí misma ceder a la tentación de arreglarse un poco para el almuerzo, intentando estar guapa para él. Un hombre que era capaz de besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido y al momento de aclarar con pleno convencimiento que jamás sentiría ninguna clase de sentimiento hacia ella. ¡Qué risa!

Qué boba había sido.

Deseó haberse podido marchar con el hermano pequeño y Luna, pero eso no era posible. La madre de Darién tenía razón. Serena se arrepentiría sin duda de hacer la maleta a toda prisa.

Sin embargo, supuso que podría evitar a Darién hasta la mañana siguiente cuando la lancha fuera a por ella.

Así que un par de horas después, Serena estaba en la playa intentando hacer precisamente eso. Hundió los dedos en la arena, deleitándose con la suavidad del sol del atardecer. Era la primera vez en tres días que se relajaba de verdad. Después del almuerzo se había pasado un par de horas guardando sus cosas, asegurándose de que limpiaba cada rincón del dormitorio que había sido suyo desde los diecisiete años.

Y seguía reprendiéndose para sus adentros. Porque cuando había visto un pequeño cofre decorativo en el que había guardado sus recuerdos, había sido incapaz de tirarlos y en ese momento estaban guardados en un lateral de su maleta.

En el cofre había fotos que había acumulado en esos seis años que había durado el matrimonio de su madre con Zafiro, de las cuales muchas de ellas eran de Darién, una rosa amarilla del ramo que Darién le había regalado por su dieciocho cumpleaños y un guardapelo de plata con sus iníciales grabadas que le había regalado cuando había cumplido veintiuno.

Incluso tenía un gemelo de ónix que él había tirado a la papelera del despacho cuando había perdido el otro. Ella lo había sacado y lo había guardado entre sus recuerdos. Era uno de los gemelos que había llevado en su dieciocho cumpleaños, la primera vez que había bailado con ella.

Se negaba a analizar demasiado por qué eso tenía para ella tal significado emocional, del mismo modo que no quería pararse a examinar su rechazo público de ese mediodía.

Bostezó y se relajó sobre la arena, dejando que sus cansados músculos se aflojaran también. El silencio la rodeaba, enfatizando la diferencia entre las playas del sur de California y ésa donde estaba. La isla era propiedad privada, y aunque al norte existía un pequeño pueblo, sus habitantes nunca franqueaban las playas de la mansión de los Chiba.

Había nadado allí tranquilamente, sabiendo que ningún hombre la miraría, salvo cuando su madre había dado fiestas.

Pronto se iría de allí para siempre. No volvería a Grecia, ni vería más a Darién, ni tomaría el sol en un sitio tan silencioso y pacífico como aquél. Su corazón se contraía, rebelándose ante sus pensamientos. —Moli me ha informado de que tienes planeado tomar algo en tu habitación en lugar de cenar conmigo.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Darién cerniéndose sobre ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

—Está claro que he venido a buscarte.

—Ah. ¿Y por qué? —le preguntó ella.

El frunció el ceño. — la verdad es tanto sacrificio que compartas la última cena que vas a hacer en Grecia conmigo?

—No imaginaba que quisieras disfrutar de mi compañía.

—No seas tonta. Eres una invitada en mi casa. Y la hospitalidad griega no permitía que nadie comiera solo en una habitación; no tenía nada que ver con ella o con que él quisiera su compañía.

—No te preocupes por mí —le dijo ella—. No tienes por qué divertirme en mi última noche aquí.

Él la miró de arriba abajo con sus ojos azul oscuro y entonces sonrió.

—Tal vez desee hacerlo.

Volvía a ser el encantador millonario griego, pero como ella seguía dolida por su promesa de que jamás podría amar a la hija de Ikuko, no pensaba aceptar.

Se puso de pie y sacudió la arena de sus amplios pantalones.

—No hay necesidad. Estoy cansada y me vendría bien acostarme temprano.

—Es imposible que estés pensando en meterte en la cama ahora —le dijo claramente horrorizado, como sólo podría hacerlo un hombre que sólo dormía cinco horas por la noche—. Si todavía no ha caído el sol.

—No me voy a dormir en este momento —aunque estaba tan cansada que casi le apetecía—. Pero tampoco me voy a quedar levantada para cenar tarde como tenéis costumbre en Europa.

—¿Tu vuelo sale temprano? —le preguntó él.

¿Por qué seguía insistiendo? Que pasara o no su última noche con él no debería importarle.

—No lo sé —reconoció—. No sabía cuánto tardaría en poner en orden las cosas de Ikuko, de modo que no he reservado el billete de regreso. Lo haré cuando llegue mañana a Atenas.

— ¿Entonces por qué esa prisa por marcharte? Nunca le habían gustado los juegos y no iba a empezar en ese momento.

—Darién, tú no me quieres aquí ni yo quiero quedarme. Esa sería razón suficiente; aunque también está que debo regresar al trabajo.

—Yo no he dicho que no te quiera aquí.

No, simplemente había dicho que jamás podría amarla.

—Soy hija de Ikuko, y tú odiabas a mi madre.

—Odiaba la influencia que tenía sobre mi tío abuelo y cómo lo despojó de su dignidad.

—Lo cual sólo quiere decir que cuanto antes te deje en paz, mejor. Así podrás olvidarte de Ikuko y de la hija.

—Jamás lo voy a olvidar. Zafiro está muerto por que Ikuko entró en su vida.

—Entonces está claro que no necesitas un recordatorio viviente de tu dolor —se volvió y echó a andar por la arena caliente hacia las escaleras que conducían a la mansión.

-Espera.

Ella continuó avanzando, pero él la alcanzó y la agarró de la muñeca.

—Maldición, he dicho que esperes. Ella se volvió hacia él, a punto de explotar.

—Y yo que no quiero. Ahora suéltame. Tiró sin conseguir nada.

—Lo siento —dijo Darién.

—No necesito que te disculpes por la verdad; sólo quiero que me dejes en paz.

—Mi madre me estaba arrinconando, y no me gustó —dijo Darién con emoción, perdiendo la serenidad que lo caracterizaba—. No me enorgullezco de decir algo que hace daño.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo sabes muy bien —dijo él subiendo el tono con impaciencia—. De lo que me oíste decir antes del almuerzo.

Ella lo miró con mucha seriedad.

—Deja que te repita que no debes disculparte por decir la verdad. Tal vez duela, pero es una herida limpia que se curará mejor que el dolor nacido de la mentira.

Después de llevar toda la vida siendo la hija de Ikuko, ella lo sabía muy bien.

El le puso la mano en la mejilla, con gesto curiosamente protector.

— ¿Y te ha dolido oírme decir que nunca podría amarte?

—Sí —dijo, recordándose que hacía mucho tiempo se había prometido a sí misma que sería lo más sincera posible consigo misma—. ¿De verdad necesitamos analizarlo?

—Quiero saberlo.

— ¿Para qué, para poder deleitarte con ello? ¿Necesitas escuchar que soy lo bastante tonta como para preocuparme por ti, para que te envanezcas?

—No es por nada de eso.

—No te entiendo, Darién —tragó saliva para aliviar el dolor de garganta—. Tú me besaste en el dormitorio de Ikuko. Y la otra noche, fuiste tú quien me besaste en la playa y me tocaste. Estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor, por amor de Dios, pero después vas y le dices a tu madre que nunca podrías amarme.

—El sexo no es amor —le dijo él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y continuaba suavemente por el cuello.

En eso ella no tenía experiencia, pero había visto lo suficiente en su vida para saber que estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero ésa fue otra verdad que le dolió porque sus palabras le confirmaban que lo que sentía por ella era puramente físico.

—Te deseo -dijo Darién.

—Yo no soy mi madre.

Detestaba que él relegara algo tan importante a la simple satisfacción de un deseo básico.

—No, no lo eres.

Se apartó de él, incapaz de creerlo. Había dicho totalmente lo opuesto en los últimos cuatro días.

—Necesito marcharme.

—Quiero que pases la noche conmigo.

Ella abrió la boca, pero no le salió nada. Cada palabra que él decía era como un cuchillo afilado sajándole el corazón, y su esperanza se desangraba.

—No.

—No lo he dicho en serio —le dijo él con frustración.

— quieres pasar la noche conmigo? —le preguntó con un sarcasmo que le dolía tanto a ella como se burlaba de él.

—Te aseguro que sí, pero no dije en serio lo que le dije a mi madre.

— ¿De verdad crees que merece la pena que tu integridad como persona se ponga en tela de juicio por el sexo?

—No es así.

—Sí que lo es.

—Por favor, Serena.

Ella se quedó atónita de oírle rogar.

— ¿Entonces cómo es? —le preguntó sin saber por qué lo hacía.

—No puedo ignorar mis sentimientos hacia ti sólo porque seas la hija de una mujer que trajo dolor a mi familia.

—Pues claro que sí. Es lo que se hace en Grecia —respondió ella, pensando en aquel concepto de venganza tan antiguo como el principio de los tiempos.

—No, no puedo ignorarlos —reconoció con reticencia.

— ¿Tienes sentimientos hacia mí? —dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

El apretó los dientes.

—Cena conmigo y acompáñame durante esta velada. Parecía que no iba a reconocer sus emociones, pero había dicho las palabras. Sus sentimientos no podían ser ignorados.

-¿Y mañana?

—No tienes reserva de avión.

—Pero...

—No tienes por qué marcharte inmediatamente.

-Yo...

Él le puso el dedo sobre los labios.

—Calla... No pienses —le dijo con la mirada más ardiente que el sol del atardecer—. El pasado, pasado está; pero nosotros existimos en el presente y quiero explorar lo que hay entre nosotros.

Al igual que no había podido olvidar sus recuerdos, tampoco podía negar lo que estaba diciendo.

—De acuerdo.

Su sonrisa la dejó sin aliento y entonces sus labios terminaron de hacer el trabajo, uniéndose a los suyos con una sensualidad hipnótica que la dejó aturdida hasta mucho tiempo después de que la acompañara a su dormitorio para que se preparara para su cita para cenar.

Se puso un vestido que Ikuko le había regalado, uno que había dejado en Grecia cuando se había marchado a Estados Unidos. Era corto, unos cinco centímetros por encima de la rodilla, y de un elegante crepé negro, con los hombros al aire y un escote sencillo pero atractivo que le ceñía los pechos.

Se sentiría totalmente incómoda si tuviera que llevarlo con otro hombre; pero con Darién era distinto, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado desde el funeral. Estaba empezando a aceptar que siempre lo sería. Al menos para ella.

Y por esa razón estaba dispuesta a explorar esa atracción que existía entre ellos. Si no era con Darién estaba segura de que no sería con nadie. No sólo por lo que le había pasado a los dieciséis años, sino porque el vínculo emocional que tenía con él había aumentado con el paso de los años, aunque ella había intentado no alimentarlo no volviendo ni a Grecia ni a la isla.

¿Qué posibilidades tenía de que esa atracción disminuyera si no volvía a verlo? Ninguna. Y silo amaba a él no iba a enamorarse de otra persona.

En realidad, no quería.

Además, le había dicho que tenía sentimientos hacia ella; y proviniendo de un hombre como Darién, tan orgulloso y poco comunicativo en ese sentido, era un reconocimiento enorme.

Se maquilló con extremo cuidado y se cepilló el pelo hasta que le brilló la melena para después hacerse un moño que añadía elegancia a su atuendo.

Cuando entró en la sala inmediatamente percibió la apreciación en su mirada. Sus miedos se desvanecieron bajo el calor de esa mirada ardiente mientras él la invitaba a acercarse a él.

Cuando llegó a su lado, él se inclinó, le puso las manos en los hombros y la besó en ambas mejillas.

—Estás preciosa.

—Gracias.

Serena pensó que él también estaba muy guapo con un traje oscuro hecho a medida sin duda. Se había puesto corbata, algo que raramente hacía para cenar en casa con la familia, y se dio cuenta de que él también se había arreglado para la ocasión.

Le ofreció algo de beber y al rato Moli los llamó para que fueran a cenar. Se pasaron la cena charlando con facilidad de diversos temas.

— ¿Entonces, por qué trabajas de contable?

— ¿Y por qué no? —le respondió ella mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, más relajada con él en ese momento de lo que se había sentido jamás.

—Antes pintabas.

—Y todavía lo hago.

— ¿Entonces por qué no trabajar en algo donde puedas poner en práctica tu creatividad?

—Me gusta mi trabajo. No me exige demasiado y el ambiente es tranquilo.

— ¿Y no sería igual de tranquilo el estudio de una artista?

—No soy tan buena. Además, es casi imposible vivir del arte.

Se había dado cuenta hacía tiempo de que necesitaba unos ingresos fijos si quería vivir independiente de su madre.

—Zafiro te habría mantenido.

Sólo de pensarlo se estremeció. El precio habría sido tener que vivir con Ikuko.

—No quería que nadie me mantuviera. Quería hacer las cosas a mi manera.

—Eso es encomiable —dijo Darién.

Pero había cierto matiz en su tono de voz que no consiguió entender.

—Gracias. Pero me encanta mi trabajo. Los números son seguros, no dan problemas.

-¿Y tú?

—Siempre hay una persona dramática en cada familia. Nosotros teníamos a Ikuko. Yo tengo un bastante equilibrado.

—No sé... —dijo él en tono pensativo.

— ¿Alguna vez me has visto dándome un ataque, por ejemplo? —le preguntó ella algo molesta.

Su discusión de horas antes no contaba. Había sido mutua, y no una rabieta porque sí; además, él la había provocado abiertamente.

—No, pero nunca te había visto reaccionar apasionadamente antes de la otra noche en la playa.

—No es lo mismo.

El se encogió de hombros como si el tema no le importara.

—Tal vez no.

Pero un rato después la conversación retomó el tema de su trabajo.

—No puedes conocer a muchos hombres trabajando en un gimnasio para mujeres —le dijo él.

-No.

Y lo prefería así.

—Me alegro —comentó Darién.

— ¿Por qué?

—Soy un hombre posesivo.

—Pero yo no te pertenezco.

— ¿Ah, no?

El mero hecho de pensar en pertenecerle a un hombre que jamás le pertenecería a ella no era muy alentador, de modo que Serena ignoró su pregunta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar en la isla? —le preguntó ella.

—Unos cuantos días más. Debo regresar a Atenas.

— ¿Tu empresa te necesita?

—Tengo a personas muy eficientes al mando, y aquí estoy en contacto permanente. Continuo trabajando de tanto en cuanto, pero hacerlo indefinidamente no sería bueno.

— ¿Entonces por qué te has quedado? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿No lo adivinas?

—Supongo que será por toda esa hospitalidad griega.

Después de todo, su madre había estado hasta esa misma mañana, y ella todavía estaba allí.

—Tenía mis razones para hacerlo.

— ¿No querías que la hija de Ikuko se largara con la plata en tu ausencia?

El no se rió como ella habría esperado, sino que negó con la cabeza y la miró con expresión sombría.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Tú estás aquí, y me he dado cuenta de que no puedo evitar querer estar aquí también.

No parecía muy contento con ello, pero aun así sus palabras conmovieron a Serena.

—Es un instinto —le dijo ella, contenta de no ser la única afectada por ello.

El frunció el ceño, pero su mirada le causaba estremecimientos.

—Sí, lo es.

Después de la cena la condujo a la terraza, donde sonaba una suave y romántica música de blues por los altavoces estratégicamente colocados.

—Baila conmigo —la invitó él mientras la abrazaba.

No había bailado con él ni con nadie desde su dieciocho cumpleaños, pero él no le estaba pidiendo que bailara un vals o algún baile complicado; simplemente se bamboleaba con sensualidad al son de la música, con las manos rodeándole la cintura con naturalidad.

Serena deslizó las manos debajo de su chaqueta hasta su pecho, donde las apoyó y se relajó sobre su cuerpo. Y a pesar de que una parte de sí le decía que aquello no era lo más apropiado, su instinto se alzaba para reclamar lo que más deseaba. Se sentía tan bien entre los brazos de Darién, a pesar de ser algo tan extraño.

La lógica le decía que Darién Chiba podría tener las mujeres que quisiera, ya que era guapo y sexy a rabiar. Y seguramente sería cinco veces más rico de lo que lo había sido su tío abuelo. Un partido perfecto, pero jamás se involucraría con Serena en serio por muy fuerte que fuera su deseo de poseerla. Era demasiado cauto.

Y ella era la hija de Ikuko Tsukino

Una canción hilaba con la siguiente, y sus cuerpos se movían como uno solo, consiguiendo que toda ella vibrara de ardiente deseo. Él también estaba afectado. La prueba de su deseo le presionaba el estómago mientras deslizaba las manos poco a poco hasta abrazar su trasero con suave intensidad.

Su baile, si podía llamarse así, se reducía a un leve movimiento a un lado y al otro al tiempo que su femineidad y su masculinidad se rozaban. Ella tenía la mejilla apoyada en su pecho y distinguía el rítmico y fuerte latido de su corazón. Frotó la cara sobre su pecho, deleitándose con la suave tela de su camisa y la sensación del vello rizado que había debajo.

Estaba en un estado de delicioso aturdimiento cuando él se apartó de ella repentinamente.

—Si no te mando a la cama, acabaré metiéndome en ella contigo.

Ella se tambaleaba, pensando que eso era lo que más deseaba.

—Cuando vengas a mi cama, estarás segura de que es ahí donde quieres estar Darién había dicho «cuando», no «si», pero no iba a reprender su arrogancia. Aun sabiendo que seguramente sería un suicidio emocional, sólo el miedo de echarse atrás en el último momento le impidió decírselo.

Bajo el chorro de agua fría de la ducha Darién se lamentaba de su propia estupidez. No sabía qué era más estúpido, si haberse dejado llevar de tal modo por su instinto sexual, o si no haberse aprovechado de la evidente disposición de Serena.

¿Por qué demonios le había insistido para que se quedara en la isla?

Por instinto.

Ella lo había dicho, pero la palabra era suya. Su deseo por Serena era un instinto que ya no podía ignorar. La deseaba e iba a hacerla suya, pero era algo más que un mero deseo sexual lo que lo empujaba, y eso le molestaba.

El sexo no era peligroso. La emoción, la que surgía entre un hombre y una mujer, no tenía sitio en su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Los Tres días siguientes fueron una auténtica maravilla para Serena. Darién y ella se pasaban las mañanas juntos, nadando y explorando la isla. Incluso la llevó de pesca. Y al final ella consiguió pescar más que él. Las tardes quedaban reservadas para el trabajo hasta que se ponía el sol. Entonces cenaban y pasaban el rato junto hasta que cada uno se iba a su cama.

Dejaron totalmente de lado el tema de su madre y el tío abuelo de él, lo cual significaba que no hablaban de nada del pasado. Por esa razón, ella tampoco le contó lo que le había pasado a los dieciséis años.

Luna llamó el primer día, y al enterarse de que Serena seguía allí quiso hablar con ella. A partir hablaron todas las demás tardes. A Serena le encantaba charlar con la madre de Darién. Luna la trataba como a una amiga cuyo cariño valorara, casi como si fuera un miembro de la familia, y eso le gustaba.

Algún día tendría que volver al trabajo, pero en esos momentos no era capaz de ponerse a pensar en que tenía que dejar atrás a Darién y la relación que había empezado a surgir entre ellos.

Cuatro días después de marcharse Luna, por la mañana, Darién llegó a la mesa de desayuno con la mirada tensa.

¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó ella después de que él se inclinara a besarla en los labios.

—Tengo que atender un negocio en Atenas y debo ir hoy.

A ella se le fue el alma a los pies.

—Entiendo. Supongo que será mejor que busque un vuelo para regresar a casa.

El la miró muy serio.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Debería volver a California. No sé cuánto tiempo me van a guardar el puesto.

—Sólo llevas una semana en Grecia. Sin duda tienes derecho a tomarte más tiempo por el fallecimiento de un familiar.

—No tiene sentido que me quede sola en la isla. He terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí.

—Podrías venirte a Atenas conmigo.

Las palabras cayeron como piedras en el silencio que los rodeaba, y ella lo miró desconsolada. La estaba invitando a dar un paso más en su relación. Atenas significaba el mundo real, y él quería llevársela allí con él.

Toda su vida se había dejado llevar por la razón, y aunque su estilo de vida totalmente contrario a lo que había sido el de su madre daba buena cuenta de ello, se sentía sola. Deseaba a Darién desde que lo había conocido años atrás, y era en ese momento cuando tenía una oportunidad ante ella.

Ignorarla sería cerrar la puerta a su corazón, que le pedía a gritos que cruzara aquel umbral.

—Me encantaría.

El le regaló una sonrisa que ella no pudo evitar de volverle.

—Entonces vamos a prepararlo todo.

Cuando llegaron a Atenas, el conductor de la limusina dejó a Darién delante de su edificio y después la llevó a ella a su apartamento en una zona exclusiva a las afueras de la ciudad.

El chofer desapareció con su equipaje y una mujer griega de mediana edad le ofreció un refresco. Serena lo rechazó, más interesada en explorar el santuario de Darién que en ninguna otra cosa. El ama de llaves asintió y volvió a afanarse en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo cuando Serena había llegado.

Su casa era grande y bellamente decorada, y el salón lo bastante espacioso como para meter su casa entera de California. Tenía un comedor bien grande, un salón con una televisión de plasma enorme, donde una buena parte de un extremo de la sala estaba dedicada a la lectura, con altas librerías y varias sillas de lectura a juego.

Todos los muebles eran bastante tradicionales, en maderas oscuras y suaves. Se veía que a su decorador le gustaban los tonos neutros con unos cuantos toques de color aquí y allá, lo cual encajaba con la vibrante personalidad de Darién.

Pasó al primer dormitorio que había en el pasillo mientras se preguntaba si había hecho bien yendo a Atenas con un hombre que era de todos conocido que le tenía fobia a los compromisos. Aunque no hubiera despreciado a su madre, no era nada seguro en el plano emocional.

La habitación en la que entró era una habitación de invitados totalmente amueblada, pero no vio allí su maleta.

La habitación siguiente había sido transformada en un completo despacho con todo lo necesario: ordenador, impresora, fax y un teléfono con tres líneas. No pensó que él fuera a molestarse por que utilizara el ordenador para ver su correo, de modo que lo encendió, envuelta aún en el torbellino de caóticos pensamientos que la acompañaban desde que había decidido acompañar a Darién a Atenas.

Había tan pocas posibilidades de futuro entre ellos que prácticamente era inexistente. Sin embargo, los sentimientos que tenía hacia él le exigían que no se apartara de su lado a pesar de esas esperanzas nulas.

Lo amaba.

No podía negarlo. Ninguna otra razón podría explicar su incomprensible decisión de quedarse en la isla para empezar y de acompañarlo a Atenas sabiendo el poco interés que tenía en las relaciones estables.

Resultaba terriblemente irónico que se hubiera enamorado del único hombre que por culpa del comportamiento de su madre estaba destinado a apartarse totalmente de cualquier mujer de la familia Tsukino. Pero había personas a las que les tocaba la lotería, y tal vez ella pudiera ganar también en el amor.

Le llevó sólo un momento comprobar su correo a través de su página Web. Había varios mensajes; en realidad tantos, que sin darse cuenta estuvo a punto de borrar uno de una amiga de su madre y enviarlo a la papelera de reciclaje. Lo abrió esperando con una expresión de condolencia por la reciente pérdida. Pero en lugar de eso, el correo era una diatriba apenas coherente sobre Zafiro y su amenaza de divorciarse de Ikuko. Sólo entonces Serena se dio cuenta de que el mensaje había sido escrito el mismo día del accidente. No lo había recibido antes de salir de viaje, y en ese momento deseó haberlo borrado sin leerlo.

Aparentemente, Zafiro se había hartado del escandaloso comportamiento de su esposa y le había hablado de su intención de divorciarse de ella, dejándole tan sólo una pequeña pensión. Nada que le hiciera posible seguir llevando su decadente estilo de vida. La amiga de su madre creía que la obligación de Serena era ir a Grecia a estar al lado de Ikuko en aquellos momentos de necesidad.

Sólo de pensarlo, Serena! sintió náuseas.

Jamás había considerado a Zafiro como alguien a quien sacarle lo máximo posible, y detestaba que todo el mundo asumiera que ella pensaba así sólo por ser la hija de Ikuko. Jamás habría peleado para que Ikuko recibiera más dinero de un hombre que ya le había dado más de lo normal en sus años de matrimonio.

El resto de sus correos no eran muy interesantes y terminó de leerlos en pocos minutos.

Después continuó su investigación. Al otro lado del pasillo estaba el dormitorio de Darién. Era muy masculino, casi podía sentir su presencia entre el decorado en tonos vainilla y marrón chocolate. Pasó varios minutos deleitándose con el lujo de estar en su santuario más íntimo.

Encontró su maleta en la habitación contigua, donde la decoración era decididamente femenina. Esa pieza en tonos azul pálido y melocotón que se combinaban con madera blanqueada, era distinta a las demás habitaciones de invitados. ¿Acaso la había mandado diseñar para la comodidad de sus amantes?

Pero no podía imaginar que invitara a mujeres a pasar la noche en su casa con las que no planeara compartir su cama. A lo mejor la había puesto así para cuando lo visitara su madre; eso sería más propio de su carácter.

El hecho de que hubiera dado la orden de que dejaran su maleta en esa habitación indicaba que respetaba su derecho a elegir si y cuándo debían mantener una relación física. Agradecía que Darién no asumiera que se iba a acostar con él de inmediato. Sin embargo, sabía que si se quedaba en ese apartamento un tiempo no dormiría en la preciosa cama de matrimonio de la impresionante habitación de invitados.

Darién se frotó los ojos y se arrellanó en el asiento. Había sido un día muy largo, con una agotadora reunión tras otra.

La idea de irse a su apartamento y de ver a Serena era de lo más tentadora, pero se dijo que debía abrir el correo antes de marcharse. Vio que sólo había unas cuantas cartas, aunque algunas tenían más de una semana.

Desde la isla se había ocupado de los asuntos de negocios con facilidad, pero le había dicho a su secretaria que no le enviara allí la correspondencia personal porque había esperado estar de vuelta mucho antes de lo previsto. Después no se había dado cuenta de rescindir esa orden.

¿Y por qué no se había acordado...? Pues seguramente porque había estado demasiado distraído con la mujer que lo esperaba en su apartamento. La había llamado dos veces esa tarde, como un chiquillo enamorado. Ella le había respondido como si ello le hiciera muy feliz, y seguramente estaría oyendo ya campanas de boda.

Sólo podía culparse a sí mismo por meterle esas cosas en la cabeza. No debería animarla a pensar que su relación era distinta a las demás para él, porque no estaba preparada para el matrimonio y una relación de amor estaba fuera de sus prioridades durante los próximos cien años.

Se había acercado mucho a ello en una ocasión con una mujer muy parecida a Ikuko, pero se había retirado a tiempo y había pagado por su estupidez. Entonces se había prometido a sí mismo que no permitiría que ninguna mujer dominara su vida. El matrimonio de su tío sólo había conseguido reforzar esa creencia.

No quería casarse, y estaba seguro de que no iba a enamorarse.

Tomó una carta cuyo sobre parecía que estaba escrito con la letra de Zafiro. La dirección del remite estaba borrosa pero... No. No podía ser.

Lo era. La carta había sido escrita por su tío abuelo antes de su muerte, sin duda. El sobre era grueso, y Darién vaciló al abrirlo. No quería leer algo que se añadiera a sus ambivalentes sentimientos hacia Serena. Detestaba la confusión, y eso era lo que parecía imperar en sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Pero él era un hombre, no un cobarde, de modo que abrió el sobre y sacó una carta de varias páginas. Media hora después, las hojas de la carta estaban en desordenadas sobre su mesa, y él sentado en asombrado silencio, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de leer.

Su tío abuelo se había enterado de quién era su joven esposa, sólo que demasiado tarde.

No sólo reconocía Zafiro en la carta el terrible error que había cometido casándose con Ikuko, sino que también le preocupaba que si su mercenaria esposa pensara que iba a ganar con su muerte, él sabía que no duraría mucho. Por ello había cambiado su testamento para desheredar totalmente a su esposa.

El reconocer ese tremendo error de juicio y el verse obligado a tomar la decisión consecuente debía de haber sido terrible para el orgullo del viejo griego, y al leer sus palabras, Darién se sintió físicamente enfermo.

Zafiro le había informado a Ikuko de su cambio del testamento y de su intención de divorciarse de ella. No era de extrañar que se hubiera puesto tan histérica. No tenía nada que perder y un enorme sentimiento de venganza. Dándose cuenta de ello, Zafiro le había escrito una carta a Darién para que en el caso de que muriera antes de que se divorciara, su sobrino supiera que, en lo tocante a él, Ikuko no tenía derecho a reclamar el trato que se le daría a una viuda en la familia.

Se quedó mirando la carta mientras la sensación de náusea en el estómago se convertía en un nudo de tensión.

¿Le habría dicho Ikuko a su hija que Zafiro tenía la intención de desterrarlas de su vida? Habría Serena conspirado con Ikuko para conseguir el mejor acuerdo de divorcio posible?

Apretó los dientes mientras rechazaba la idea. Serena no se parecía en nada a su madre. ¿Acaso no se lo había demostrado ya de muchas maneras?

Su mente racional le recordaba que su tío había sido engañado por una falsa impresión de inocencia. Zafiro se había casado con Ikuko para protegerla, y sólo después de casado se había dado cuenta de que lejos de ser ella la víctima, Ikuko había sido el depredador. ¿Estaría siendo él igual de ingenuo en su trato con la hija?

Después de su matrimonio con Ikuko, Zafiro se había enterado de que, lejos de ser una víctima, era adicta al sexo, al alcohol y a otras sustancias.

Pero Serena no era así. Ella jamás bebía. No coqueteaba y no mentía. Decía la verdad incluso cuando le daba vergüenza. Deseaba a Darién, pero no había intentado utilizar el sexo para manipularlo.

Era tal vez una de las pocas mujeres sinceras que conocía.

Sólo de pensar en todo eso sintió más ganas de llegar a casa.

— ¿De dónde sale ese olor tan delicioso?

Serena se volvió de la cocina donde había estado añadiendo momentos antes especias a una sartén de pollo al curry y se pegó contra Darién.

Con las manos agarrándole los brazos, inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios casi rozaban los suyos para decirle:

—Este es sin duda el modo en que a un hombre le gusta ser recibido después de un duro día de trabajo.

Entonces su boca terminó de descender sobre sus labios con pausada efusión. Se apoyó sobre él y se agarró a sus hombros, contenta de que él la tuviera agarrada por los brazos. No le quedaban ya defensas contra él, y su cuerpo empezaba a hacer enfáticas afirmaciones de deseo en sitios secretos y delicados.

Debía de haberse tomado una copa de _ouzo _recientemente, pensaba con aturdimiento, puesto que el sabor a regaliz le impregnó las papilas gustativas cuando él le deslizó la lengua en la boca. Le encantaba su sabor, el aroma y el tacto de su cuerpo musculoso pegado al suyo. Sus sentidos estaban llenos a rebosar con su presencia.

El tiempo dejó de significar nada, mientras unos firmes labios masculinos moldeaban los suyos con un beso embriagador tras otro. Le deslizó las manos de los brazos a la espalda, presionando su cuerpo ya flexible contra el suyo firme.

Se oyó un zumbido de fondo, pero ella ni siquiera pensó en lo que podría ser, y tampoco le importaba.

Sin embargo, Darién apartó sus labios de los de ella, arrancándole con ello un gemido de protesta mientras intentaba capturar de nuevo su boca con labios ávidos.

La besó una vez más con firmeza para seguidamente apartarla de él.

—Creo que algo se ha terminado de hacer —dijo Darién.

-¿Qué…?

—La cena, _pethi mou_ —le dijo mientras le daba la vuelta para que mirara la cocina.

Entonces ella se enteró. El curry. Apagó rápidamente el quemador y sacó del horno el flan que había hecho de postre. Nada parecía quemado, y suspiró de alivio.

—Espero que te guste el curry.

—Me encanta, pero no tenías que cocinar -dijo Darién—. Le pedí a mi ama de llaves que te dijera que cenaríamos fuera.

—Sí, pero la última vez que he hablado contigo parecías tan cansado que he decidido cocinar yo.

—Y me has sorprendido.

—Bien. Esa era mi intención.

Darién se dio una ducha mientras ella ponía la mesa.

Cuando se unió a ella en el comedor con unos vaqueros y una camisa de algodón, parecía un anuncio para alguna revista de moda masculina. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a babear.

—Nunca he estado con una mujer que cocina para mí —observó las fuentes de arroz, de pollo al curry y de verduras a la plancha—. Es una experiencia nueva.

Ella empezó a servir la comida.

— ¿Buena o mala?

—Buena, desde luego. Me hace sentirme mimado —estiró la mano y le acarició el brazo, poniéndole carne de gallina—. Suelo ser yo el que prodigo los mimos.

No le gustó el recordatorio de que tenía más compañeras de cama que corbatas de seda, y además le hacía sentirse insegura.

Sirvió su plato sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estoy segura de que las otras mujeres que hay en tu vida son demasiado sofisticadas como para disfrutar de una comida en casa y después una película antigua en la televisión.

Debía de parecerle tan rara. Sabía que las mujeres de su mundo no hacían las cosas de la casa, ¿entonces por qué lo había hecho ella?

Pues porque le gustaba, y porque su amor recientemente reconocido le había exigido un modo de expresión.

— ¿Entonces ésa es la propuesta para después?

— ¿El qué? —alzó la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos.

—La película.

—Si tú quieres, sí.

Él sonrió, y parte de la tensión que ella sentía dentro se disipó.

—Quiero.

Tomó un bocado de su plato con expresión de de leite, y ella siguió su ejemplo.

— ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaban las películas antiguas? —le preguntó él unos minutos después.

—No lo sabía, pero me alegro —respondió Serena —. Pero no tenemos por qué ver una si no quieres. Esto debe de parecerte bastante soso.

Señaló la mesa y su propio atuendo. Llevaba una falda vaquera caqui por la rodilla y un top de ganchillo. Un atuendo estupendo para su casa de California, pero sin duda torpe para cenar con un hombre como Darién. Claro que ya no podía correr a su habitación a cambiarse, era demasiado tarde.

Darién había dejado de comer y la estaba mirando. Ella hizo una pausa con el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y la boca y lo miró.

—Me gusta —respondió él.

— ¿Te gusta? —repitió Serena!, que empezaba a darse cuenta de que esa noche no se estaba enterando mucho de la conversación.

—Me gusta que me mimen. Me encanta que hayas hecho todo esto por mí y me gusta la idea de pasar un par de horas acurrucados en el sofá mientras vemos juntos una película antigua.

—Yo no encajo bien en tu mundo, Darién.

Tampoco había encajado nunca en el de su madre. No era del tipo rica y famosa.

— ¿No acabo de decirte que me gusta todo esto? —le dijo con confusión.

—Sí, pero sólo lo dices por ser amable.

—Lo estoy diciendo de corazón —la miró con el ceño fruncido—. No estropees una noche especial dudando de mi sinceridad.

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Especial?

—Sí, especial. Lo creas o no, el esfuerzo que has hecho es muy especial para mí. Me gusta —dijo con énfasis.

Finalmente lo creyó.

—Me alegro. Quería que te sintieras mimado, pero no se me ocurrió hasta que llegaste a casa que podrías haberle pedido a tu ama de llaves que te preparara la cena de haberte querido quedar en casa.

—Pero tú lo has hecho porque querías que me relajara. Porque te importo.

Y se enterneció al ver que había tocado su punto débil, que aquel magnate apreciaba el toque personal. Así que le sonrió.

—Y la noche no ha hecho más que empezar; esta maravillosa cena sólo es el principio.

Ella tragó con rapidez al ver su mirada de deseo.

No pensaba que se estuviera refiriendo a una película.

Si aquello era lo que ella sospechaba, no se lo negaría.

No podía ya. Lo amaba y, si alguna vez iba a hacer el amor con un hombre, ése sería Darién Chiba.

De pronto se pasó la lengua por los labios, repentinamente resecos y se obligó a hablar.

—Esta noche puede ser todo lo especial que tú quieras que sea.

El reconocimiento y el deseo brillaron en sus ojos antes de que una expresión sombría los oscureciera.

—Te deseo, pero no te estoy proponiendo en matrimonio.

Le estaba diciendo que apreciaba lo que había hecho esa noche, que seguramente disfrutaría aún más del uso de su cuerpo, pero nada de ello alteraba la verdad entre ellos dos.

No tenían futuro.

—Nunca pensé que fueras a hacerlo. ¿Cómo ibas a hacer eso? Soy la hija de Ikuko, y lo último que tú o tu familia necesitáis es un recordatorio constante del dolor que mi madre causó a tu familia.

El abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Serena se levantó de la mesa, deseosa de poner fin a aquella conversación.

—Voy a por el postre.

—Serena, no te lo he dicho para hacerte daño, pero no sería justo llevarte a la cama sin dejar claros primero mis términos.

—Pues claro.

Pero le había dolido de todos modos, y no podía evitarlo, del mismo modo que él no podía evitar no amarla.

Darién observó a Serena desaparecer por la puerta del comedor hacia la cocina, lleno de frustración. De haberlo intentado, no lo habría hecho peor.

Con sus palabras parecía como si acostarse juntos no fuera más que un encuentro sin sentido entre dos personas que sólo querían desquitarse sexualmente. Y no era eso. No la amaba, no podía casarse con ella, pero la deseaba con una intensidad que no había experimentado con ninguna otra mujer.

Eso era lo que debería haberle dicho, y no la afirmación sin tacto alguno sobre una proposición de matrimonio posterior.

Cuando ella volvió con el postre no le dio la oportunidad de rectificar su error, manteniendo un flujo de animada conversación sobre la película que iban a ver y sobre cómo su amable ama de llaves le había cedido su puesto en la cocina y sobre lo mucho que le gustaba la decoración del apartamento.

Pero cuando fue a sentarse en una silla en lugar de en el sofá, Darién sintió que ya había soportado bastante. Estiró la mano y la agarró.

—Se supone que te ibas a acurrucar conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Ella, que llevaba veinte minutos sin dejar de hablar, cerró la boca.

—Es parte de la noche especial que tenías planeada para mí —añadió Darién.

En lugar de discutir como él había esperado, ella asintió nerviosamente. Así que Darién tiró de ella y la sentó a su lado en el sofá antes de apretar el volumen del mando a distancia. La música de una película antigua inundó la habitación al tiempo que él la apretaba suavemente contra su cuerpo. No podía contenerse, pero se preguntaba por qué ella no se rebelaba. No estaba contenta con él.

A pesar de su falso parloteo, esa verdad le había quedado clara. Cuando él le echó el brazo a la cintura, ella emitió un gemido entrecortado. Él la miró y vio que tenía los ojos como platos y los labios entreabiertos.

—Esto se llama acurrucarse —le dijo mientras la abrazaba lo máximo posible.

Al sentir su cuerpo suave y cálido se olvidó de forzar una resistencia y simplemente decidió tomar lo que se le ofrecía. -Tal vez a ella no le importara el hecho de que él no planeara casarse con ella algún día. Tal vez había con fundido su enfado.

—Apoya tu cabeza en mi hombro y relájate.

Ella lo hizo y apoyó la mano sobre su pecho con timidez.

— ¿Estás cómoda? —le preguntó Darién, preguntándose cuánto tardaría en empezar a tocarla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Duró una escena y dos suspiros de la mujer que tenía a su lado antes de que la mano libre empezaran a buscar su piel desnuda bajo el top de ganchillo.

Aspiró hondo y rápidamente cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel sedosa justo por encima de la cinturilla de la falda.

Dejó su mano descansando allí durante toda la escena siguiente, sin moverla, simplemente estableciendo su posesión. Ella le acariciaba el pecho tímidamente con los dedos, acelerando los latidos de su corazón que alcanzaron una velocidad peligrosa.

—Estás jugando con fuego —le advirtió él, sin dar crédito aún a su deseo de tener intimidad con un hombre que se había tomado tan mal sus mimos.

— ¿Quieres decir que soy capaz de hacerte arder?

Debería haberlo dicho con seducción, sin embargo Serena parecía más bien asustada por la idea.

—_No_. Sí —se estremeció mientras la suave yema de un dedo rozaba un pezón muy duro—. Contigo me siento como el Vesubio.

— ¿Listo para explotar?

—Caliente como el mismo corazón de la tierra.

—Qué agradable —suspiró con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras con la mano continuaba atormentándolo.

Sin apartar los ojos de la televisión, Darién empezó a deslizar el pulgar en el hueco de su cintura. Los dedos de ella se contraían sobre su pecho, como haría un gatito contento.

—No soy agradable, _pethi mou_ —le dijo.

Tal palabra no podría describir lo que intentaba hacerle sentir.

—No, no lo eres.

Algo aparte de la pasión traspasaba su voz, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para ponerse a analizarlo.

—Sin embargo, eres extremadamente sexy.

La risa de Darién estaba cargada de deseo.

Un beso tan suave como el plumón le rozó el pecho y sintió un pellizco desconocido en el corazón. Ello lo empujó a querer afectarla con la misma intensidad que ella a él.

Deslizó el pulgar por su torso, cada vez más arriba, pero siempre evitando tímidamente la curva generosa y tentadora de su seno.

Su leve y femenino gemido era música para sus oídos. Entonces ella pronunció su nombre en voz baja y se arqueó contra él.

— ¿Qué tienes...? —le preguntó él.

—Necesito...

Apoyó el pulgar por debajo de la goma del sujetador.

—Te necesito a ti, Darién.

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Al ver aquellas profundidades azul oscuro, Darién empezó a creer en algo que había despreciado años antes, en los cuentos de hadas.

—Te necesito... —repitió ella.

La pasión incontrolada y la sinceridad de su voz, combinada con la expresión de sus bellos ojos, se unieron para destrozar su control. Lo deseaba a él, no su dinero, ni siquiera su anillo de boda. Simplemente _a él_.

¿Lo había deseado alguna mujer sólo por sí mismo? Su orgullo quería decir que sí, pero su cuenta corriente le garantizaba que no podría hacerlo con seguridad.

Serena era distinta, y la enormidad de su erección reflejaba la reacción de su cuerpo a esa verdad. No podía dudar de ella. Se había acercado a él sin promesas, sin condiciones.

Y él se aseguraría de que ella no se arrepintiera de haber hecho esa elección.

Sin previo aviso, Serena se vio tumbada en el sofá con un macho sexualmente voraz encima de ella vibrando con su deseo de poseerla. Una posición que sólo le había causado terror en el pasado, en ese momento la excitaba hasta la osadía, y empezó a tirarle de la camisa para sacársela del pantalón.

Su cuerpo potente se estremeció cuando ella le acarició la piel cubierta de suave vello.

—Te gusta esto —le dijo con sorpresa.

Sus potentes músculos se contraían y expandían.

—Sí... —susurró con ímpetu.

Le resultaba increíble que pudiera afectarlo de ese modo. Así que se puso a acariciarle cada centímetro de torso desnudo hasta donde le alcanzaban las manos. Entre gemidos roncos, Darién se incorporó para sacarse la camisa, dejando al descubierto un torso musculoso de piel suave y brillante. ¿Era acaso justo que un hombre fuera tan impresionante? Sus ojos lo devoraban mientras lo acariciaba con las manos, añadiendo más placer al de mirarlo.

Entonces él la agarró del borde del top de ganchillo.

—Esto también va fuera.

Serena esperó a ver si sentía el miedo que la idea de estar a solas con un hombre le había producido antes. Pero al ver que no llegaba le sonrió con alegría.

-¡Sí!

Llevaba deseando estar con él desde la noche en la playa, y en ese momento sabía ya que todo iría bien. Dejó de pensar cuando sus manos tomaron posesión de su piel desnuda. Sus pezones anhelaban sentir sus caricias; él, sin embargo, la tocaba por todas partes menos ahí. Le acarició el estómago, los brazos con sus manos cálidas y después los costados.

Se estremeció de necesidad, gimió, y poco le faltó para rogarle.

Pero cuando sus dedos curiosos empezaron a acariciarle los pechos, limitándose a describir círculos alrededor de la parte donde más anhelaba sus caricias, ella dejó de apretar los dientes y gimió con ardor.

- ¡Tócame ahí!

Sus ojos grises ardían con sensuales promesas mientras finalmente las puntas de sus dedos alcanzaban las rosadas cimas de sus pechos, turgentes de deseo. Se arqueó hacia él, ofreciéndole sus pechos que él aceptó con gusto, y le quitó el sujetador para dejarlos al descubierto a su vista y a su tacto.

Se inclinó hacia delante y besó cada uno de ellos, lamiéndoselos como un gato antes de alzar la vista y fijarla en la de ella. Serena tenía los ojos húmedos de la emoción, y sollozó su nombre con el mismo sentimiento. Él la tocó de nuevo, proporcionándole tanto placer que Serena! se estremeció con las sensaciones que sus caricias provocaban en ella.

Le sobrevino una febril turbación, de modo que sólo fue consciente del efecto que sus caricias expertas le estaban causando. De algún modo le quitó el resto de la ropa hasta quedarse los dos desnudos, cuerpo a cuerpo un sexo húmedo y femenino bajo su recia masculinidad. Era algo tan extraño y a la vez tan maravilloso; algo totalmente desconocido para ella.

Esa otra vez, el hombre ni siquiera se había desvestido del todo. Pero Darién deseaba algo más que la satisfacción del deseo sexual; deseaba total intimidad.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca, cada movimiento de su cuerpo se lo indicaba.

Sus piernas se entrelazaban y deslizaban; sus cuerpos se fundían. Empezó a besarla exigiéndole todo lo que pudiera darle. Le apretó los senos sensibilizados al estrecharla contra su pecho velludo con manos ardientes mientras le apretaba la pelvis con la suya.

Le hundió la lengua en la boca, emulando una danza de apareamiento en la que jamás había soñado que quisiera participar. Claro que eso había sido antes.

En ese momento lo deseaba, ardientemente.

Separó las piernas mientras él le frotaba el miembro largo y duro contra su sexo caliente y sensibilizado.

Entonces Darién apartó la boca de la suya y empezó a plantarle besos eróticos por el cuello.

—Tengo que saborearte —le dijo con los labios pegados a su cuello.

Ella no podía entender sus palabras. ¿Acaso no la estaba saboreando ya?

El le mordisqueó la parte de atrás del cuello y ella se estremeció.

—Oh, Darién, oh...

No podía decir más que su nombre, una y otra vez. El no se limitó a saborearle el cuello, sino que bajó a sus pechos, mordisqueándole la carne hasta hacerla estremecer. Cuando empezó a succionarle los tiernos pezones, la sensación fue directamente a sus entrañas, y Serena gritó de placer.

A pesar de su frenético intento de que él continuara deleitándose con sus pechos, Darién continuó bajando, deteniéndose en el ombligo para someterla a una tortura que Serena jamás habría creído posible. Cuando le apartó un poco más las piernas, ella le dejó continuar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pero cuando agachó la cabeza y la besó ahí del modo más íntimo posible, la sorpresa ante la inesperada sensación la empujó a intentar apartarlo.

El levantó la cabeza con expresión ardiente.

— ¿No quieres sentir el placer que puedo darte? ¿Cómo contestar a eso?

—Yo nunca...

El arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Ah, ningún hombre ha probado tu dulce néctar antes?

—No —dijo con voz ronca.

El la miraba con expresión interrogante.

—Nunca —añadió ella.

En su mirada ardiente brillaba sin duda la satisfacción.

—Quiero saborearte, Serena. Deja que lo haga.

Parecía más una exigencia que una petición, pero como se lo había pedido no podía negárselo.

—Sí... —accedió ella con abandono.

Su sonrisa la hizo estremecerse incluso mientras su cuerpo se fundía con otro de sus íntimos besos.

Darién saboreó la esencia de Serena con una necesidad extrema de dejar su impronta en ella, de hacerle saber que era suya. Su excitación era tan dulce y su olor tan femenino que le volvía loco. Ninguna mujer lo había incitado como aquélla, ni había provocado tanto deseo en él hasta el punto de llegar a saborear sus labios en sueños y sentir su cuerpo cuando cerraba los ojos.

Le pasó el pulgar por el centro de su placer mientras tomaba posesión de los hinchados y femeninos pliegues con su lengua.

De repente su cuerpo se puso rígido de éxtasis, y un gemido de satisfacción brotó de su garganta; un gemido que continuó resonando en el recuerdo de Darién mucho rato después, cuando los únicos sonidos que ella emitía eran leves gemidos de placer.

Ella seguía estremeciéndose cuando él se colocó encima de ella, posicionando su miembro erecto entre sus piernas.

—Te deseo —le dijo con voz ronca.

Ella abrió entonces los ojos, su expresión era tierna y llena de emoción, una emoción que le impactó el alma.

—Yo también te deseo, pero por favor...

— ¿Por favor, qué?

—No me hagas daño.

El ardor cedió levemente mientras consideraba las razones de Serena para hacerle tal petición.

— ¿Tú crees que te voy a hacer daño?

—No, pero...

Sus inocentes reacciones, la sorpresa con la que respondía a cada una de sus caricias, su instantáneo rechazo cuando le había colocado la boca entre las piernas... Todo ello se sumaba y daba como resultado una verdad a la que apenas podía dar crédito.

— ¿Eres virgen?

—Sí —respondió Serena.

—Pero tienes veintitrés años -dijo él con estupefacción.

—Jamás he sentido esto por otro hombre —le respondió ella a modo de explicación.

Él la miró, el corazón se le salía del pecho, y la creyó.

—Entonces me haces un gran honor.

Se inclinó y la levantó en brazos. Ella lo miraba con una incertidumbre y una ternura que se apoderaron de él inexorablemente. Darién pensó que jamás le había importado tanto asegurarle placer y bienestar a su pareja; además, quería que la primera vez para ella fuera inolvidable.

Se inclinó y besó sus labios, enternecido por los sentimientos que lo colmaban.

—Será perfecto, _agape mou_. Te lo prometo.

Ella lo besó también.

—Te creó, amor mío.

¿Se había dado acaso cuenta de lo que le había llamado?

Miró fijamente sus preciosos ojos azules, brillantes de pasión, y se dijo que no sabía lo que le había dicho; pero sólo por que no fuera consciente de sus palabras, no quería decir que no las sintiera. El había estado ciego a sus sentimientos porque había pensado que era su deber, pero Serena se parecía tanto a la mujer que le había dado el ser como una monja a una prostituta.

Se tomó su tiempo para excitarla de nuevo, para llevarla de nuevo al borde del clímax antes de empezar a introducirse suavemente en su cuerpo. Al tiempo que sus suaves tejidos se estiraban, la indiscutible verdad lo asaltó.

Con ella sólo valdría el matrimonio. El mero pensamiento de que otro hombre le hiciera lo que él estaba a punto de hacerle le resultaba intolerable.

—Eres mía —gimió mientras su cuerpo estrecho sólo le permitía penetrarla un poco.

Ella asintió mientras lo miraba con amor.

—Sí. Soy tuya, y siempre lo he sido.

Su melena de sedoso cabello rubio, libre ya de su conservador peinado, estaba extendida sobre los almohadones del sofá, dándole el aspecto de un antigua diosa pagana.

Le costó más esfuerzo del que habría pensado, pero consiguió penetrarla centímetro a centímetro. Cuanto más se hundía en su cuerpo, más difusos eran sus pensamientos, y la pasión se apoderó de él.

Le hizo el amor en un estado de aturdimiento mental, sobrecogido por la intensidad del placer que lo re corría de arriba abajo.

Ella se movía debajo de él, y los gemidos que brotaban de su garganta se le antojaban desesperados y carnales. De nuevo, sin previo aviso, alcanzó el clímax con potentes contracciones que presionaron su miembro anhelante. Y al momento Darién se unió a ella totalmente, y durante unos segundos sólo fue consciente de aquel inmenso placer.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado encima de ella. Se sentía débil de un modo que tiempo atrás se había jurado a sí mismo que jamás se sentiría.

Ella lloraba en silencio.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —le dijo, angustiado sólo de pensarlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ha sido la experiencia más increíble de toda mi vida. Gracias.

El se retiró de ella del todo y la miró.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Oh, sí. Sólo es que es tan distinto a cualquier otra cosa. Cada leve movimiento provoca en mí temblores como los de un terremoto —le dijo en tono de disculpa, pero él sacudía la cabeza con asombro.

¿Tenía acaso idea de lo especial que era? Se quedó dormida en cuanto la cabeza tocó la almohada. Él se metió en la cama con ella, satisfecho físicamente como no se había sentido en su vida.

La despertó dos veces durante la noche, y en ambas ocasiones ella se entregó a él con delicioso abandono.

Darién se despertó con la sensación de haber perdido algo importante: a sí mismo.

Jamás había experimentado en su vida tal necesidad, tal deseo. Ni tampoco el profundo vínculo emocional con una mujer como con Serena. Su cuerpo la había poseído, pero ella también lo había poseído a él y lo había dejado con una necesidad que había creído imposible de provocar.

El único consuelo que tenía era que parecía que la obsesión era mutua. Serena le había hecho el amor con toda el alma, profundamente. Era una amante maravillosa, una mujer como ninguna. El sueño de todo hombre.

Una sensación de desorientación lo asaltó al tiempo que recordaba unas líneas de la carta de su tío abuelo. El había dicho que Ikuko era «el sueño de cualquier hombre en la cama». El viejo había reconocido que había continuado con aquella farsa de matrimonio no sólo por el deseo que provocaba en él, sino también porque era adicto a la respuesta sexual que ella le daba.

Una adicción. Sí, pero él, Darién, no era esclavo de su libido de tal manera que pudiera permitir que una mujer destruyera su orgullo y pisoteara su dignidad por que fuera buena en la cama.

Adicción, obsesión... ¿Qué diferencia había? Y era él acaso adicto? Podía sobrevivir sin hacer el amor. Además, una virgen merecía más consideración...

Aunque, recordando la noche anterior, no recordaba haberle hecho daño en absoluto. Ni siquiera la primera vez.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron recelosos; impresiones de la noche anterior que la pasión no le había permitido asimilar. Además, no había habido sangre.

La virginidad de una mujer había que quitársela con cuidado porque implicaba la ruptura de una membrana en su interior. Cuando esa membrana se rompía había sangre. Pero ella ni había sangrado ni se había quejado de dolor. Cada vez que habían hecho el amor lo había acogido con anhelante aceptación.

Le había dicho que era virgen, pero las pruebas decían otra cosa.

Sólo de pensar que Serena hubiera podido mentirle sobre su inocencia le produjo tanto dolor y rabia que empezó a sentir náuseas.

¿Acaso Ikuko no le había hecho creer a su tío abuelo que era más inocente sexualmente de lo que en realidad era? ¿Estaría acaso Serena dispuesta a hacer lo mismo que su madre había hecho con Zafiro?

Le había dejado que le hiciera el amor, aunque él previamente le había dejado claro que el matrimonio estaba fuera de la cuestión. ¿Por qué?

Repentinamente soltó una imprecación mientras recordaba algo más; que no habían utilizado nada para protegerse la noche anterior. Eso le llevó a dar un paso más en su agitada elucubración para decidir que ése había sido el plan de Serena desde el principio. No le había pedido compromisos porque ella sola había planeado atraparlo para que se comprometiera con ella. Serena había sido aún más astuta que su madre, puesto que a él Ikuko nunca había conseguido engañarlo.

Serena, en cambio, lo había engañado totalmente.

Cuando pensó en su decisión de la noche anterior de casarse con ella, sintió aún más náuseas.

Serena era una profesional con mucha habilidad.

Serena salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en e! enorme albornoz de Darién. Se había despertado sola, pero había intentado que eso no la disgustara. El era un ocupado hombre de negocios y seguramente tendría mucho que hacer después de llevar tantos días lejos de su empresa.

Sin embargo, estaba segura de él. Ningún hombre sería capaz de amar con tanta ternura de no sentir nada más que deseo por una mujer.

Sólo de pensar en lo suave que había sido con ella el corazón se le henchía de amor, de sorpresa, de belleza. Mientras pensaba en ello, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asomó a su rostro.

Darién Chiba era el amante perfecto.

Y ella no quería que su relación terminara, pero no le había pedido que le prometiera nada y él no le había hecho ninguna promesa. ¿Sería acaso distinto si le contara la verdad sobre sus sentimientos y sobre su pasado?

Él tenía que saber que no se parecía en nada a su madre. Serena se había unido a él siendo virgen. No se' acostaba con ningún otro hombre, y además lo amaba. Estaba casi segura de que se lo había dicho en algún momento mientras hacían el amor. ¿Se atrevería a repetir las palabras a la luz del día?

De otro modo Darién la dejaría que regresara a Estados Unidos creyendo que ella no había deseado nada más que un intenso encuentro sexual, cuando en realidad lo deseaba todo.

Dudaba de que la amara, pero sabía que sentía por ella algo más que un simple deseo. ¿Sería suficiente para echar los cimientos de una relación? ¿Y acaso querría él?

No lo sabría si no se sinceraba con él. Además, el amor era sincero. No se escondía detrás del orgullo o del miedo al pasado.

Había tantas cosas que no le había dicho de su pasado; cosas que le harían darse cuenta de que ella no era y jamás sería como su madre. Después de su experiencia de adolescente había rechazado totalmente la vida de Ikuko, y Darién la creería cuando se lo dijera. Era un hombre inteligente. La comprendería.

Creería que de verdad lo amaba cuando se diera cuenta de que le había dejado que le hiciera el amor a pesar de aquel trauma.

Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, dispuesta a decirle todo, pero se paró en seco al ver que él entraba en la habitación con expresión sombría.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella, preguntándose si debía dejar para otro momento el discutir sobre sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

El no parecía muy receptivo.

Casi inmediatamente se reprendió por ser una cobarde. Darién era el dueño de una multinacional; siempre había cosas que le tendrían preocupado. Tenía que creer que sus emociones, las de ellos dos, estaban por encima de todo eso.

—Estoy bien —le echó una mirada extraña—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí —aspiró hondo—. Darién, debo decirte algo. — verdad? —le dijo con cierta soma.

—Sí. ¿Por favor, querrás escucharme?

El sonrió con gesto fingido.

—Creo que ya sé lo que me vas a decir.

—No, no creo que lo sepas.

Era más inteligente que ningún hombre que hubiera conocido, pero aun así no era capaz de leer el pensamiento.

—Es algo relacionado con tu virginidad —adivinó en tono rotundo.

Sorprendida, lo miró fijamente, incapaz de decir nada.

— ¿Te lo dijo Ikuko? —le preguntó con incredulidad, pero incapaz de imaginar otra cosa.

—Sí. Lo averigüé a través de tu madre.

Era una manera muy extraña de decirlo.

—Darién, te estoy hablando de lo que me pasó cuando tenía dieciséis años. ¿Lo sabes?

El se puso pálido y una rabia ciega asomó a sus apuestas facciones.

—Estás a punto de decirme que tuviste una experiencia traumática con un hombre, ¿no?

Ella asintió, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que le iba a costar más hablar de ello de lo que había esperado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, le temblaban las piernas.

—No puedo creer que te lo dijera. Me hizo jurar que jamás diría una palabra.

—Y ahora vas a decirme que no te creías capaz de responder con ningún hombre, pero que yo he provocado en ti tu pasión femenina.

La total falta de emoción de su voz la molestó.

—Sí —dijo ella nerviosamente.

Ojalá pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando Darién. De pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez estaría furioso por lo que le había ocurrido. Era un hombre griego tradicional, posesivo y protector. Aquello era probablemente tan duro de discutir para él como para ella.

—Te conozco muy bien —le dijo él, confirmando sus sospechas

Ella asintió, ahogada por la emoción.

—Sí, es cierto, y tal vez sea una de las razones por las cuales te amo tanto.

Su rostro se retorció de dolor y se volvió, dándole la espalda.

—Dime una cosa, Serena.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Sabías que Zafiro le había plantado cara a Ikuko y que planeaba divorciarse de ella?

Serena no sabía qué tenía eso que ver con ella y Darién, pero respondió.

—Una de sus amigas me envió un correo electrónico contándomelo.

El se volvió para mirarla cara a cara; la fría expresión de su mirada la hizo estremecerse de aprensión.

—Así que el saberlo fue lo que provocó la escena de seducción de anoche.

—¿Qué escena de seducción?

Nada iba como ella había esperado, y cada vez se sentía más confusa.

—La cena, el querer estar cerca de mí incluso después de decirte que no podría proponerte en matrimonio. Ahora todo coincide. Viniste a Grecia sabiendo que tu madre había sido descubierta. No querías que se te terminara el chollo y planeaste esto para cazar a otro hombre rico.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

El hizo un gesto como cortando el aire con la mano.

—Estoy hablando de ti, la inocente virgen —le dijo con total desprecio—, permitiéndote el lujo de practicar el sexo por primera vez conmigo, tu futuro chollo.

Serena no podía creer que él le estuviera diciendo esas cosas, y a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más horrorizada, hasta que se quedó tan fría como la expresión de sus ojos. Se abrazó con sus brazos, pero eso no ayudó a disipar el frío que le helaba el corazón.

—¿Crees que he hecho el amor contigo porque busco tu dinero? ¿Crees de verdad que he venido a Grecia para asistir al funeral de mi madre con la intención de seducirte? —le susurró con rabia.

No sólo era una sugerencia nauseabunda, sino que demostraba que tenía un orgullo tan colosal, que ella daría cualquier cosa por desinflárselo hasta dejarlo tan vacío como ella misma se sentía en ese momento.

—Sabías lo del divorcio —le dijo él.

—No lo sabía antes de llegar a Grecia. Me enteré ayer.

— ¿Y quién te lo dijo, un pajarito? —le preguntó con soma.

Intentó explicarle lo del correo electrónico, cómo había estado esperando en su bandeja de entrada con todos los demás, pero él se quedó allí mirándola con cara de palo, como si sus palabras no lo hubieran afectado un ápice.

— ¿Esperas que crea que Ikuko no te llamó para contártelo, sino que una de sus amigas te envió un correo que convenientemente recibiste después de su muerte?

Desde luego la historia sonaba improbable, y si él la respetaba y confiaba en ella, no pensaría que era una mentira rápida y bien ideada.

—No, no espero que lo creas, pero es la verdad —respondió mientras la decepción se apoderaba de ella por entero y sus sueños se rompían en mil pedazos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Cómo había podido salir todo tan mal?

—Lo de anoche fue precioso.

Algo pasó por su mirada, pero Serena ni si quiera intentó descifrarlo. El corazón se le partía en esos momentos.

—Una preciosa manipulación, querrás decir, pero yo no soy mi tío y no voy a permitir que mi libido me en gañe para meterme en una relación con una perra mercenaria.

Ella se levantó de la cama; no podía aguantar más insultos.

— ¡No te atrevas a humillarme!

— ¿Te duele la verdad?

—¿La verdad? ¿Qué sabes tú de la verdad? Estás tan engañado como lo estuvo Zafiro -ella jamás lo había engañado a él como Ikuko a Zafiro—. No soy como mi madre. Contigo he perdido la virginidad.

Parecía tan poco convencido como una estatua.

—Tu virginidad era tan falsa como tu supuesto amor. Ella sacudió la cabeza, intentando asimilar sus palabras.

—¿No crees que era virgen?

—Te has enredado con tus propias mentiras. Has insinuado que te violaron, pero luego dices que anoche eras virgen. ¿Cuál de las dos cosas es verdad?

—Nunca había practicado el sexo en mi vida. Era todo lo que pensaba decirle de momento. No estaba preparada para desnudar su verdad más dolorosa ante él después de lo que le había dicho.

-No sangraste.

¿Y eso era una prueba irrefutable de que había practi cado el sexo anteriormente? ¿Que no hubiera sangrado?

Era cierto, no había sangrado. Pero a los dieciséis años sí que había sangrado, tanto que había pensado que se iba a morir. Ikuko se había negado a llevarla a las urgencias del hospital y le había dicho que no fuera boba, que todas las mujeres sangraban cuando se les rompía el himen.

En ese momento estaba sangrando de nuevo. Por dentro, donde él no podía verlo, su amor se desangraba hasta la agonía, y el dolor era aún peor que el que ha bía sentido aquel horrible día de tantos años atrás.

- No te pedí que te casaras conmigo, sino que me entregué a ti libremente. ¿Eso no cuenta para ti?

Ya no intentaba convencerlo; sencillamente estaba señalando lo obvio.

-Te vendiste muy barata.

Cada palabra de aquéllas fue como una bofetada en la cara. Ella no se había vendido en absoluto.

Si pensaba que había hecho el amor con él sin estar casados por una locura, entonces la conocía aún menos de lo que ella pensaba. Jamás había aceptado la vida de su madre. Ella siempre había deseado casarse con un traje blanco, con su príncipe azul, pero se había conformado con el príncipe sin casarse por lo mucho que lo amaba.

Y había esperado que él se tomara su amor por lo que era, un valeroso regalo de su corazón.

Había sido una imbécil. Una estúpida y una ingenua.

-¿No tienes nada más que decir? -le preguntó él en un tono de voz que Serena no reconocía.

Ella negó con la cabeza, rehusando mirarlo de nuevo.

Le dolía tanto el corazón que se preguntaba si podría dejar de latir de tanta pena.

El se quedó mirándola unos segundos, pero final mente dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Ella se sentó mientras el corazón se le convertía en una piedra. Así pasó mucho rato sentada, antes de poder levantarse, apoyada en sus piernas temblorosas. Enton ces dejó caer el albornoz al suelo, incapaz de soportar la sensación de nada que le perteneciera a él sobre su piel. Caminó desnuda por la habitación, salió, cruzó el pasi llo y se metió en la suya, que cerró con cerrojo.

Por el rabillo del ojo le parecía haber visto movi miento, pero se negaba a volver la cabeza para ver quién era. No le importaba ya que fuera alguno de sus empleados y que la hubieran visto desnuda. Nada le importaba ya.

Sorprendentemente, no se sentía triste. No sentía... nada. Y se alegraba de ello. Ya había sufrido bastante en la vida.

Hizo el equipaje y sacó el pequeño cofre de recuer dos que se había guardado en la maleta. Negándose hasta a destapado, lo tiró a la papelera, luego llamó a las líneas aéreas y quedó en presentarse en el aero puerto y esperar al siguiente vuelo donde hubiera un asiento libre. Al momento llamó a un taxi.

Treinta minutos después salió del apartamento. La voz de Darién se filtraba a través de la puerta de su despacho, pero no sintió deseos de pararse a despedirme de él. Ya se había dicho todo, y esperaba no tener que volver a ver a aquel cínico canalla.

-¿Y cómo está tu invitada, hijo? Darién agarró el teléfono con fuerza y aspiró hondo para poder responder de algún modo a la pregunta de su madre. La última vez que había visto a su invitada no podía haber tenido un aspecto más abatido.

Se había pasado las últimas dos horas intentando olvidarse de ella y de la noche anterior, pero no había funcionado. Los negocios urgentes de la empresa no habían conseguido que dejara de pensar en ella, y la pregunta de su madre sólo sirvió para recordárselo de nuevo con suma claridad.

-Te he preguntado qué tal está Serena -le volvió a preguntar su madre ante tanto silencio.

-No está bien.

-¿Habéis discutido? -le preguntó Luna, consi guiendo transmitir censura y crítica hacia él con sólo dos palabras.

-Es igual que su madre.

-No lo creerás de verdad, ¿no?

Estaba confuso, pero reconocer que podría haberse equivocado de lado a lado sería contemplar un infierno creado sólo por él.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que sea distinta?

-Eres un imbécil si piensas eso de ella.

Que su madre lo llamara imbécil no era muy agra dable, y Darién apretó los dientes con frustración.

-Dime por qué estás tan segura.

-Sólo con pasar una hora en su compañía es sufi ciente para saber que no podría haber habido dos per sonas más distintas que Serena y su madre. Has dejado que tus prejuicios ofuscaron tu buen juicio.

Él también lo había pensado, pero seguidamente se había convencido a sí mismo de que estaba equivo cado.

-Tal vez tú hayas dejado que tu compasión ofuscara el tuyo.

El suspiro de su madre fue proporcionado y cargado de reproche.

-Se ha pasado los cinco últimos años viviendo to talmente separada de Ikuko. No sólo insistió en vivir en otro país, lejos de la influencia de su madre, sino que dejó de aceptar el apoyo económico de Zafiro en cuanto acabó la carrera universitaria. Si fuera como Ikuko, ¿no crees que habría estado en Grecia, partici pando de la vida decadente de su madre? Al menos, le habría permitido a Zafiro que le subiera la pensión.

El frío que se le había plantado en los dedos de los pies empezó a llenar su ser.

-No sabía que Zafiro había dejado de darle di nero.

-Es normal, cada vez que se ha mencionado su nombre en los últimos años tú has cambiado de tema.

Ya entonces la había deseado, y sólo oír hablar de ella había exacerbado aquel deseo que no se iba.

-Me mintió -dijo, haciendo un último esfuerzo por agarrarse a la protección de sus suposiciones.

-Eso sí que no me lo creo.

Animado por el reproche de la voz de su madre le contó la verdad.

-Serena me dijo que era virgen, pero en realidad no lo era. Estaba intentando atraparme, tal y como Ikuko atrapó a Zafiro.

El gemido entrecortado de su madre fue seguido de otro de disgusto total.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?

Acostumbrado a la aprobación total de su madre, su continua certitud de que estaba equivocado lo molestó.

-¿Cómo crees?

Su madre emitió una palabra que estaba seguro de que no le había oído pronunciar jamás.

-No me digas que la has acusado de estas cosas después de hacer el amor con ella.

-No pienso dejarme engañar como mi tío.

-No, simplemente serás tú el que te engañes a ti mismo. Ay, pero qué chico más tonto -le dijo su ma dre-. ¿En qué te basas para decir que no era virgen cuando estuvo contigo?

-Eso es algo que no pienso discutir contigo.

-¿Entonces con quién lo vas a discutir? Si eres ca paz de hacer la acusación, entonces podrás decirme las razones para hacerlo.

-No sangró.

A pesar de estar hablando por teléfono, se sonrojó después de decirle eso a su madre.

-¿Y?

-Pues que no era la inocente que había dicho ser y, maldita sea, mamá, no me habría importado; pero si me ha mentido sobre eso me mentirá sobre lo que le parezca.

-¿Y basándote en eso le has roto el corazón?

-No se lo he roto.

-¿No la has rechazado?

-No le hice ninguna promesa, en primer lugar.

De pronto su madre empezó a decirle lo estúpidos y testarudos que eran los hombres griegos. Añadió que in cluso un dinosaurio como él debería haber sabido que no todas las mujeres llegaban a su edad adulta con el himen intacto. La falta de sangre no era prueba alguna.

Le dijo también que estaba avergonzada de él por tomar la inocencia de Serena fuera del matrimonio y después acusarla de ese modo. Acabó diciéndole que se lo merecería si Serena se negaba a volver a hablar con él, y que ella, Luna Chiba, jamás intentaría ha cer de casamentera para un hijo tan idiota como él.

Que si quería nietos, tendría que esperar a que su hermano estuviera listo para casarse, porque no quería que sus nietos llevaran unos genes tan imprudentes y cínicos como los suyos.

Después de llamada de su madre, Darién se quedó in móvil unos minutos. Tenía razón. ¿Cómo había podido convencerse de esas cosas acerca de Serena?

Sintió náuseas mientras recordaba todas las cosas que le había dicho, las acusaciones que había vertido sobre ella. Le había hecho daño cuando ella se había entregado libremente a él, y la verdad había estado en sus preciosos ojos de expresión dolida, donde él no ha bía querido verla.

Se había convencido a sí mismo de que hacer el amor sin utilizar protección alguna había sido culpa de ella, cuando en realidad había sido de él. Era él quien tenía experiencia, pero su deseo de estar dentro de ella, más imperioso que el respirar, le había llevado a olvi darse de protegerse.

Las palabras de su madre no eran nada comparadas con los pensamientos que lo castigaban en ese mo mento.

A pesar de que no tenía ninguna gana de tragarse sus palabras, fue a su dormitorio a buscarla, pero cuando llegó estaba vacío. No sólo no estaba ella, sino que se había llevado sus cosas también.

Mientras abría con el pulso acelerado los cajones de la cómoda, sus peores miedos se vieron confirmados: Serena se había marchado.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando cualquier señal de ella, y entonces vio la pequeña caja decorativa en la papelera. Le recordó a la caja que su madre tenía en la cómoda de su dormitorio; en ella guardaba recuerdos de su padre.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo en la papelera? Después de habérsela llevado desde la isla, le resultaba extraño que la hubiera tirado. La abrió sin esperar ni un mo mento y al ver lo que había dentro sintió una gran de solación. Serena lo había echado literalmente de su vida, junto con cualquier recuerdo que los hubiera acompañado. En el interior de la caja había incluso re cuerdos de su primer encuentro, todo ello memoria de los sentimientos que Serena había tenido hacia él desde el principio.

Sentimientos que él había ignorado.

No. Eso no era del todo cierto. Había notado su tí mida adoración y a veces le había dado coba, siendo amable con ella por la sencilla razón de que ella siem pre lo había atraído como ninguna otra. Incluso cuando no había tenido más de diecisiete años. La ha bía deseado incluso entonces, pero su inocencia le ha bía dicho a gritos que no, al igual que su reticencia con los hombres. Jamás nadaba cuando los amigos de su madre estaban allí, aunque se había ido un par de ve ces a nadar con él.

Cuando había vivido en la isla había evitado las fiestas de Ikuko.

La pura estupidez de sus acusaciones hacia ella lo golpeó de nuevo. Su única excusa era que desde la muerte de Zafiro se había vuelto medio loco. El do lor de perder al hombre que había sido tanto figura pa ternal como mentor en los negocios había sido intensi ficado por la sinrazón de la muerte del hombre y el dolor de lo que había sido su vida desde que se había casado con esa perra. Ikuko. Todo ello mezclado con una necesidad que no había querido sentir por Serena, pero que ya no podía controlar, había contribuido a embotarle el cerebro hasta volverlo medio loco.

Serena estaba sentada en la silla de vinilo; la incre dulidad paralizaba sus cuerdas vocales.

La expresión seria de la doctora no le ofrecía nin gún consuelo a esa horrible noticia. Había ido para que le dijeran qué problema tenía con sus hormonas, y ha bía recibido aquella bofetada.

-No es un estado poco común. Le sorprendería sa ber cuánta gente menor de treinta años sufre enferme dades del corazón. La fibrilación atrial es una de las más comunes y menos graves.

¿Menos graves? Tal vez dependiera de la perspec tiva de cada persona, pero a ella no le parecía ninguna tontería. Sin duda la doctora Mizuno veía a personas que estaban mucho peor que ella con frecuencia.

-Un buen tratamiento para el hipertiroidismo que causa la arritmia en primer lugar podría resultar en la desaparición de su fibrilación atrial.

-¿Y cómo se trata la enfermedad tiroidea?

Tenía veintitrés años, era demasiado joven como para tener que enfrentarse a una cosa así. Sólo que, se gún su doctora, ese problema con la glándula tiroides era algo muy común.

-Puede elegir tratarla con medicación, cirugía o una terapia de radiación.

Después de explicarle que la posibilidad de éxito del tratamiento médico era del treinta por ciento, Serena se interesó por la terapia de radiación. Tomarse una medicina con yodo radiado parecía mucho más fá cil que meterse en el quirófano.

También era indoloro, no tenía efectos secundarios prolongados, aparte del deseado, y podía hacerse desde casa.

-Sin embargo, mientras esté con el tratamiento, no debe acercarse a niños pequeños ni abrazar a nadie du rante las setenta y dos horas siguientes a la toma del medicamento.

-Entiendo.

Serena no podía posponer un tema que llevaba in tentando ignorar desde hacía ya dos meses.

-¿Qué impacto podría tener esto sobre un embarazo?

-¿Hay posibilidad de que esté embarazada?

-No lo sé.

La doctora abrió mucho los ojos.

-Me vino la regla una semana después de...

Su voz se fue apagando; no podía dar voz a lo que Darién había hecho. Aspiró hondo y decidió since rarse.

-Fue muy ligero, y no he vuelto a tener la regla en dos meses.

-¿Tiene náuseas por la mañana?

-No.

-¿Los pechos sensibles?

-Un poco.

-Hay muchas razones que explican la amenorrea aparte de un embarazo.

Eso era lo que se había estado diciendo a sí misma.

-Lo sé. Por eso pedí cita con usted.

Desde luego no había esperado que le dijeran que tenía una afección cardiaca causada por un exceso hor monal.

-El embarazo impediría el uso de la radiación para corregir el hipertiroidismo. Si tiene tiempo, puedo ha cerle una prueba de embarazo ahora mismo, antes de tomar ninguna decisión futura.

-De acuerdo.

Una hora después, sentada en la misma silla de vinilo, Serena se sentía como si le hubiera caído el mundo encima.

-¿Estoy embarazada de diez semanas?

-Exactamente -la doctora Mizuno cerró la car peta que tenía delante-. Necesitamos discutir las op ciones.

-Sí -pero Serena no estaba atendiéndole a la doc tora.

Durante esos mismos dos meses y medio en los que el bebé había estado creciendo en su interior, ella había estado cerrada emocionalmente, sobreviviendo en una burbuja de aislamiento a la cual nadie había tenido acceso. De pronto se enteraba de que otro ser vivo estaba con ella en la burbuja, un ser vivo del cual ella no se podía apartar. Iba a tener un bebé, y ese bebé estaría el resto de su vida dentro de su ser.

-¿El padre lo sabe?

Serena fijó la vista en la doctora.

-No -una imagen de Darién apareció en su pensa miento, y Serena pegó un portazo mental para echarlo de su mente-. No está en mi vida en absoluto.

-Diez semanas no son demasiadas para considerar la posibilidad de una interrupción voluntaria -le dijo la doctora Mizuno en tono desapasionado.

Un sentimiento de protección hacia el diminuto ser que llevaba dentro se levantó en su interior.

-Eso no es una opción.

La otra mujer la miró con expresión sombría.

-Al menos debería considerarla.

-No.

-No creo que haya considerado su situación desde distintos puntos de vista. Si no se trata el hipertiroi dismo, la arritmia continuará, con el riesgo de causarle un infarto y un ataque cardiaco. La medicación para tratar la arritmia podría tener efectos secundarios ad versos para el embarazo.

-Entonces no la tomaré.

-Lo cual le deja con dos enfermedades que pueden ser graves sin tratar en los próximos siete meses.

-¿No hay tratamientos disponibles que no afecten al feto?

-Podría probar los betabloqueantes, pero estos medicamentos tampoco están libres de provocar riesgos -le dijo en tono enfático.

Serena le dijo a la doctora que tendría en cuenta las alternativas, le dio las gracias y se fue a casa empe ñada en no regresar a la consulta de la doctora Mizuno.

Cualquiera que pudiera pensar que deshacerse de su bebé era la solución a problemas de los cuales no tenía ni síntomas estaba loco.

Hizo lo posible por seguir una dieta sana, tanto por el corazón como por el bebé, y consiguió hacer una media hora de ejercicio físico diario. Como trabajaba en un gimnasio para mujeres, eso no le resultaba difí cil. Buscó una tocóloga y empezó a tomar vitaminas para el embarazo. Se sentía físicamente mejor de lo que se había sentido en su vida, y como no quería preocuparse por nada, Serena no le comentó nada a su obstetra de la arritmia.

Si aún deseaba a Darién en las horas más oscuras de la noche, durante el día se negaba a dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos.

Su actitud de complacencia hacia su estado car diaco le duró exactamente hasta que se despertó en una ambulancia, de camino a las urgencias del hospital, después de desmayarse en el trabajo.

Pudo regresar a casa unas horas después, pero ya no lo hizo ajena a la realidad de su enfermedad.

Tenía que asegurarse de que su bebé sería debida mente atendido si le ocurría algo a ella. El deseo de llamar a Darién había aumentado día a día en las dos semanas desde que sabía que estaba embarazada. Ya no lo amaba. ¿Cómo podía después de todo lo que le había dicho? Sin embargo, no permitiría que su hijo quedara privado de su padre como Serena lo había es tado del suyo.

No le importaba que Darién pensara que era la reencarnación de Ikuko, o que de pronto creyera que el embarazo sólo era una trampa para cazarlo. No tra taba de hacer eso, y Darién se daría cuenta con el tiempo. Quería a su familia, y una vez que aceptara que el bebé era suyo, lo querría también. Se aseguraría de que el bebé no estuviera jamás solo, le pasara lo que le pasara a ella.

Llamó a Darién a su oficina al día siguiente. Su secretaria se ofreció para que le dejara un mensaje, puesto que él estaba en una reunión.

-¿Serena Tsukino? -le dijo la secretaria en tono incré dulo.

-Sí, aunque si le va a decir que me llame, dígale que pregunte por Serena Winston.

-Por favor, espere un momento -dijo la secretaria bastante nerviosa-. Ahora mismo le paso al señor Chiba.

-Oh, no, no será necesario. Puede llamarme des pués.

-He recibido instrucciones estrictas, señorita Winston.

¿Qué instrucciones serían ésas? Habría pensado que Darién le diría a su secretaria que se negara a aceptar ninguna llamada de ella, que no lo interrum piera si estaba en una reunión importante. Tuvo apenas un minuto para considerar aquella confusión antes de que su voz profunda le llegara desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¿Serena? -le dijo en tono ronco.

-Sí.

-¿Ahora eres Serena Winston? -le preguntó en tono extraño.

-Sí.

-Yo...

Se quedó tanto rato en silencio que Serena pensó que se habría cortado la comunicación.

-¿Darién?

_-Ne, _sí -respondió con voz trémula-. Supongo que debo felicitarte.

Si felicitaba siempre en ese tono, no tendría mu chos amigos.

-¿Felicitarme por qué?

-Por tu matrimonio.

¿Pero de qué estaba hablando?

-¿Te has vuelto loco? No me he casado.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Entonces de dónde sale este Serena Winston? -le dijo con rabia, confundiéndola un poco.

Serena había olvidado que él no sabía que se había cambiado de apellido hacía tiempo, así que se lo contó.

-No encontramos nada, y eso lo explica.

-¿Cómo?

-Ahora no importa. Me has llamado por una razón, _ágape mou. ¿Qué _es?

Debía de haber interferencias en la línea, porque habría jurado que la había llamado «amor mío», pero eso no era posible.

-Hay algo que debo decirte. En realidad son dos cosas.

-Dímelas.

-Estoy embarazada. Sé que no vas a creer que el bebé es tuyo hasta que podamos hacemos las pruebas pertinentes, pero estoy dispuesta a hacérmelas -había tomado la decisión de no permitir que su orgullo se in terpusiera en el camino del bienestar del bebé antes de llamarlo por teléfono.

De nuevo, él se quedó en silencio.

-¿Darién?

-Estoy aquí.

-Di algo.

-No sé qué decir. Estás embarazada -dijo, desmin tiendo sus palabras-. Y me has llamado. Le doy gra cias al Dios del cielo por ello. No tienes ninguna razón para confiar en mí.

-No confío en ti.

Y no podía creer que la creyera lo bastante estúpida como para confiar en él después de cómo él la había rechazado.

-Sin embargo, me has llamado.

-No me quedaba otra elección.

-Porque estás embarazada -dijo en tono tenso.

-Porque hay complicaciones. Necesito saber que el bebé estará bien.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué tipo de complica ciones? -le preguntó con su fuerte acento griego-. ¿Corres algún riesgo?

-Se puede decir así.

Entonces le explicó lo que le había dicho la doc tora, pero omitió la reciente visita a urgencias.

De algún modo, a Serena le pareció que eso no se lo tomaría demasiado bien.

Él le hizo un montón de preguntas detalladas, in cluso le pidió los nombres de su tocólogo y de su mé dico de cabecera, además de un montón de preguntas relacionadas con lo que le pasaba que ni a ella se le ha bían ocurrido cuando había ido al médico. Serena sin tió vergüenza de decirle que no sabía, pero ni una sola vez él la acusó de ser negligente con la salud del bebé.

Cuando le comentó las recomendaciones de la doc tora Mizuno de interrumpir su embarazo voluntaria mente, él maldijo en tres idiomas. No sabía si era por la recomendación de la doctora o por la negativa suya a seguir esa recomendación.

-Dime cómo puedo contactar contigo -le dijo brus camente.

Demasiado sorprendida por su inesperada reacción como para preguntarle por qué quería tanto la direc ción de su casa como la de su trabajo, además de todos sus números de contacto, Serena le dio todos los deta lles.

-¿Y ahora mismo estás bien?

-Estoy bien.

Justificó para sus adentros su respuesta con el con vencimiento de que no le habrían dado el alta en ur gencias de no haberlo estado.

-Después hablamos -le dijo él en tono seco como única explicación antes de colgar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Serena se quedó mirando el teléfono que tenía en la mano durante unos segundos. El ruido de las olas se filtraba por la puerta cris talera del patio, el respaldo de la silla de mimbre le ro zaba la espalda como siempre, pero se sentía como si hubiera pasado de su apartamento a otra realidad. Una en la que Darién Chiba no era tan cerdo.

Su discusión no había transcurrido en absoluto como ella se la había imaginado. No había habido re criminaciones, ni reproches de ningún tipo, ni había negado que él fuera el padre. Sorprendentemente, aparte de suponer que ella se había casado en esos tres meses, no la había acusado de nada.

Y era lógico que no hubiera sabido lo del apellido. Que ella supiera, no se había enfadado con ella. ¿En tonces por qué le había colgado tan bruscamente?

Tal vez estuviera intentando decidir si creía lo que ella le había dicho. Tal vez, como ella, necesitara tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Ella desde luego no se había enfrentado a la realidad de una vez, y para él de bía de ser aún peor. La había rechazado hacía casi tres meses, y de pronto ella le salía con que estaba embara zada. Ella, una mujer en la que no confiaba, a la que no quería y a quien sin duda esperaba no volver a ver

El otro lado de su pesadilla era haberse quedado embarazada de un hombre que podía llegar a ser tan arrogante.

Si era sincera consiga misma, tenía que reconocer que su tono había sido de alivio y sin duda de preocu pación. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre que la creía tan despreciable pudiera preocuparse por ella?

La situación era de humor negro, pero en lugar de reírse sintió un doloroso pellizco en el corazón. Lle vaba meses anestesiada emocionalmente y no acogía de buen grado ese indicio de que sus sentimientos pu dieran llegar a atormentarla de nuevo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que posiblemente era un malestar causado por su estado.

Tenía que ser eso. En el corazón no le quedaba nada para reaccionar ante él a nivel emocional.

Esa noche Serena no pudo dormir, pensando todo el tiempo en el bebé, en todo lo que le pasaba, en Darién y en su extraña conversación.

No había vuelto a llamarla, y no sabía qué podría significar eso. Además de eso, le preocupaba el futuro y la salud de su futuro bebé, provocándole todo ello una inquietud que le impedía relajarse y dormir. In tentó buscar una postura cómoda para dormir, pero in dependientemente del lado en el que se apoyara, no podía relajarse lo suficiente como para conciliar el sueño.

Finalmente, se levantó de la cama revuelta y deci dió prepararse una taza de leche caliente con azúcar y vainilla y se la bebió. La leche no consiguió hacerle sentirse más cansada o tranquila, pero Serena regresó a su dormitorio, empeñada en descansar un poco.

Al ver cómo estaba la cama, decidió que debía esti rarla un poco antes de tumbarse otra vez. Había ahue cado las almohadas y estaba colocándolas en la cama de nuevo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Echó un vistazo al despertador de la mesilla y vio que eran las tres de la madrugada. El timbre sonó de nuevo con in sistencia, pidiéndole que fuera a contestarlo.

Miró hacia la puerta del dormitorio, intentando de cidir si debía abrir o no la puerta. No se le ocurría quién podía ser. Ninguna de las amigas de su madre te nía su dirección actual y nadie que conocía sería tan poco discreto de presentarse a esas horas.

El nuevo e insistente timbrazo la sacó de su ensi mismamiento, y avanzó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada. Se detuvo delante, con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa.

Mientras intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón colocándose la mano sobre el pecho, se asomó por la mi rilla. Al principio sólo vio una camisa blanca, desabrochada y sin corbata. No le veía la cara al hombre, pero lo reconocería aunque estuviera en su lecho de muerte. Darién.

Descorrió los cerrojos, ignorando la subida de adre nalina provocada por la sorpresa de verle, y abrió la puerta.

Entreabrió los labios para saludarle, pero sus cuer das vocales no parecían funcionar.

Tenía los ojos oscuros como la pizarra y la cara de macrada, como si hubiera estado enfermo o hubiera te nido mucho estrés. Estaba más delgado que la última vez que lo había visto; seguramente había tenido mu cho trabajo en los últimos tres meses.

Sin decir palabra, Darién le tomó la mano con la suya grande en el mismo momento en que el corazón empezó a galoparle de nuevo. Serena notó que se le aceleraba la respiración y rezó para no desmayarse de nuevo.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad. Él se movió rápidamente y la tomó en brazos.

-¿Dónde está el dormitorio?

Ella señaló al final del pasillo, y él la llevó hasta allí, donde la dejó sobre la sábana que acababa de estirar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas un médico?

-No. Sólo es la sorpresa de verte... Por eso estoy un poco sofocada... Nada más...

Él se puso tenso.

-Debería haberte avisado de mi llegada; pero desde que me llamaste no pensé en nada que no fuera venir a ti.

No podía ser que quisiera decir lo que a ella le parecía estar oyendo, que había estado loco de nostalgia por ella.

-Por el bebé -dijo ella, intentando explicar su repentina preocupación.

Él la miró con expresión sombría.

-Sabía que creerías eso.

-¿Y no es la verdad? -le preguntó, bastante perdida en ese momento.

Estaba cansada, unido a la sorpresa de ver a Darién, sin embargo no parecía que la conversación fuera a seguir la dirección que habría esperado. Igual que antes por teléfono.

-Estaba preocupado por nuestro hijo, sí, pero también por ti.

Recordando la facilidad con la que la había echado de su vida y en qué circunstancias, ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba cansada, pero no era tonta.

-Me parece imposible de creer.

Él asintió con expresión sombría.

-Sabía que pasaría esto.

No hacía falta ser un genio para averiguar lo poco que ella le importaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que había dicho él.

-Has dicho _nuestro_ hijo.

-Sí.

-¿Crees que el niño es tuyo?

-Sí.

-¿No quieres que nos hagamos las pruebas? -le preguntó, incapaz de creerlo.

-No habrá pruebas.

Serena soltó el aire para respirar de nuevo, y él esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

-Pareces sorprendida, _pethi mou_.

-Más bien estupefacta.

-Entonces el resto de lo que tengo que decirte sin duda te va a dejar sin aliento -la miró de arriba abajo con preocupación-. Aunque tal vez sea mejor dejarlo hasta mañana.

-¿Te marchas? -le preguntó ella, esforzándose para incorporarse.

Muy al contrario de lo que sabía que más le convenía, no quería que Darién se marchara, ni podía soportar la idea de quedarse sola otra vez.

Darién se inclinó sobre la cama con su colchón de agua y la empujó para que no se incorporara.

-Relájate. No voy a ningún sitio.

-Pero...

-Dormiré en tu sofá esta noche y por la mañana hablamos.

Como su sofá era pequeño y de mimbre, donde ella acabaría llena de dolores, no imaginó que Darién pudiera estar cómodo.

-Estarías más cómodo en un hotel.

Detestaba decirlo, pero sabía que era la verdad.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero volver a perderte de vista otra vez.

-No seas bobo. Puedes volver por la mañana; seguiré aquí.

-No estás a salvo tú sola, Serena -le dijo en tono tirante-. Hasta que no te pongan un tratamiento adecuado, tu salud corre peligro.

-No puedo tomar la medicación; me lo dijo la doctora.

Eso no era exactamente lo que había dicho la doctora Mizuno, pero Serena no recordaba bien del todo lo que le había dicho en aquella visita después de saber que estaba embarazada.

-Esa doctora debería renovar su licencia médica. No es cierto lo que dice -dijo con burla.

Ella apretó los puños con rabia.

-No pienso tomarme nada que ponga en peligro la vida del bebé.

-Yo no te lo pediría.

Se calmó de nuevo, conmovida por el calor de las manos de Darién sobre sus hombros. Él se retiró y se puso de pie.

-¿Tienes sábanas y mantas de sobra para ponerlas en el sofá?

-No vas a poder dormir ahí.

Ella también se levantó y retiró el edredón azul que había tirado antes en el suelo. Terminó de hacer la cama mientras ideaba una solución que no sabía si tendría el coraje de sugerirle.

-No pienso dejarte sola -le dijo en un tono fiero que no dejaba lugar a dudas-. Si eso significa dormir en el suelo, entonces lo haré.

-Sabía que querrías proteger al bebé en cuanto supieras que era tuyo -dijo ella sin pensar.

-Entonces al menos confiabas un poco en mí.

Ella se encogió de hombros, suponiendo que tenía razón. Suspiró y miró la cama de matrimonio con colchón de agua que ocupaba la mayor parte del pequeño dormitorio. Lo había conseguido por poco dinero cuando dos de sus vecinos se habían ido a vivir juntos. Vivía en una pequeña urbanización de apartamentos frente a la playa, y aunque ella era muy reservada en muchos sentidos, había tratado lo bastante con sus vecinos como para que le ofrecieran la cama inmediatamente.

Desde luego, era lo suficientemente grande como para que Darién y ella durmieran cómodamente sin tener que tocarse. Además, ya no se sentía como antes; y después del modo en que él la había echado de su casa hacía dos meses y medio, no le preocupaba que él se tomara la invitación al revés.

-Puedes dormir aquí.

-No voy a permitir que tú salgas de tu cama -dijo, verdaderamente afectado.

Ella incluso sonrió.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía, que le pareció extraño.

-No he dicho que yo vaya a dormir en otro sitio. La cama es de un metro cincuenta. Podemos dormir juntos sin tocamos.

Darién se quedó mudo de asombro al ver que ella le ofrecía compartir la cama.

-¿No te importa que duerma aquí contigo?

Su mirada de ojos azules no vaciló.

-La parte sexual de nuestra relación ha terminado para los dos, así que no me preocupa que quieras aprovecharte.

Sus palabras le hirieron en su orgullo.

-No me aproveché de ti. Estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo.

-No todo el tiempo, Darién. No te acompañé en los retorcidos pensamientos que te dejaron convencido de que yo era una réplica viviente de mi madre.

Era cierto, no lo había hecho. Él lo había pensado solo y sólo él tenía la culpa de los resultados.

Ella frunció la boca.

-Lo cierto es que tengo miedo.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? -le preguntó Darién.

Ella bostezó; tenía los ojos rojos de cansancio.

-No quiero desmayarme como me pasó en el trabajo, sin nadie a quien poder recurrir para asegurarme de que el bebé está bien.

-¿Te desmayaste? -le dijo en voz alta, casi gritando.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con expresión aturdida.

-Dime la verdad, _pethi mou._

-No soy una mentirosa, da igual lo que pienses tú -le dijo con fastidio.

-Me dijiste que estabas bien.

Su intención no había sido dudar de su honestidad, pero su expresión le decía que era así como se había tomado sus palabras.

-Estaba bien... estoy bien. De otro modo no me habrían dado el alta en el hospital.

-¿Has estado en el hospital? -le dijo mientras las entrañas se le retorcían de rabia.

Había estado lo bastante mala como para tener que ir al hospital y él sin ni siquiera enterarse. No sabría lo que había pasado si ella no lo hubiera llamado el día anterior. Su investigador la habría encontrado al final; Kou era demasiado bueno en su trabajo como para fallar, pero el éxito habría llegado demasiado tarde.

-Sólo fui a urgencias. Mis compañeras me llamaron una ambulancia cuando me desmayé.

Él negó con la cabeza. Al día siguiente tendrían que hablar también de su trabajo. Trabajar según estaba ella era una locura, aunque no esperaba que ella lo viera así.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama.

Ella asintió mientras ahogaba un bostezo con la mano derecha, la mano donde debería llevar una alianza de boda. Esperó a que ella apagara la luz para meterse en la cama. La respiración de Serena adoptó un ritmo tranquilo casi inmediatamente, indicando que se había dormido.

Él en cambio no podía dormir; estaba demasiado inquieto. Había deseado tanto verla de nuevo, compartir su cama... Y todo eso había pasado, pero no como él había esperado.

Ella no había deseado verlo, pero se había obligado a llamarlo por el bien del niño, y le había permitido meterse en la cama con ella sólo porque creía que la sexualidad entre ellos dos había dejado de existir Él no estaba de acuerdo, pero comprendía que tal vez le costara algún tiempo conseguir que ella se diera cuenta.

Antes de todas las maldades que le había dicho él hacía casi tres meses, ella se había mostrado demasiado receptiva como para rechazarlo totalmente a nivel físico.

Si él no creía en eso, jamás tendría esperanzas de compartir el futuro.

Utilizar la pasión que había entre ellos era el único modo que se le ocurría de recuperarla; pero sabía que aún no podría disfrutar de ello. Tal cosa no sería segura para ella hasta que no siguiera el tratamiento correspondiente, o al menos eso le había dicho el doctor que él había consultado, y él estaba empeñado en no volver a hacerle daño.

De ningún modo posible.

Podía y controlaría sus ganas de seducirla, pero no le había prometido nada sobre no tocarla durante la noche. Sabría que él no podría no tocarla, sobre todo después de llevar diez semanas buscándola para terminar encontrándola con problemas de salud y embarazada de un hijo suyo.

Esperó a que ella se quedara totalmente dormida para abrazarla, y así él logró conciliar un sueño muy necesitado.

Por segunda vez en su vida, Darién se despertó al lado de Serena. Se sintió bien. Saboreó su aroma único y la sensación de su sedosa piel junto a la suya. Ella dormía con una camiseta demasiado grande que se le había subido un poco, de modo que en ese momento sus muslos se estaban tocando. Él se había metido en la cama con los bóxer y se había sorprendido de que ella no le hubiera dicho nada por estar medio desnudo. Claro que ya le había dicho que no lo deseaba.

El sexo se había terminado para ella.

Pensó en los días que tendría que esperar para enfrentarse a esa suposición. Sin embargo, no pensaba presionarla en modo alguno, de modo que decidió que ella no se enterara de que habían estado abrazados.

Sus pies menudos los tenía pillados entre sus piernas, y la erección matinal de Darién le rozaba su delicioso trasero. La sensación era maravillosa, pero se le ocurrió que a ella no le gustaría despertarse y encontrarlo en esa postura. Lo acusaría de aprovecharse de ella.

Había metido la pata al día siguiente, pero su noche de amor había sido perfecta y la pasión mutua. Si ella se había convencido de lo contrario por lo que había ocurrido después, entonces no tenía muchas posibilidades de tener éxito.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, se apartó despacio de ella y se levantó de la cama, pero no salió inmediatamente de la habitación. El brillante sol de la mañana se colaba entre las persianas, y Darién quiso mirarla mientras dormía. Era tan bella, tan dulce.

Y la madre de su bebé.

Dio gracias por su embarazo, convencido de que si no hubieran concebido ese hijo jamás se habría vuelto a poner en contacto con él. Y sólo Dios sabía cuándo la habría encontrado Kou.

Había contratado los servicios de una agencia de detectives internacional el mismo día en que ella se había marchado, pero Serena había salido de Grecia sin dejar rastro. En ese momento entendía por qué. Ella había viajado con otro nombre: Winston.

Le había preguntado a su madre cómo había contactado con Serena para informarle de la muerte de Ikuko. Después de echarle otro sermón por su estupidez, su madre le había dicho que la información estaba en una agenda de Ikuko. Serena la había tirado junto con otras pertenencias de su madre cuando había hecho limpieza. La actitud de su madre hacia él se había suavizado cuando se había dado cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo localizar a Serena, pero también de lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo.

Sí, Darién tenía muchas razones para dar gracias de que Serena se hubiera quedado embarazada la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, pero también le preocupaba su salud. Sólo de pensar que llevaba tanto tiempo sin recibir tratamiento le daban ganas de pegarle un golpe a algo.

No era un hombre violento pero... maldita sea, ella podría haber muerto.

Serena entró en la cocina, donde olía a bacon recién hecho, a café y a tostadas con mantequilla. Se detuvo en la puerta y vio un cuenco de fruta fresca pelada y cortada en el centro de la mesa. Incluso más sorprendente fue ver a Darién descalzo, en camisa y pantalón delante de la cafetera.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas, señor Chiba -le dijo ella mientras aspiraba el aroma de café de Sumatra, su favorito-. No habría pensado nunca en ti como un cocinero.

Él se volvió con las tazas de café en la mano, y Serena se dio cuenta de que no sólo llevaba la camisa desabrochada, sino también fuera de los pantalones. .

-No lo soy. Pero a uno de mis guardaespaldas se le da bien la cocina.

Echó un vistazo al desayuno y dedujo que el guardaespaldas debía de haber estado preparándolo cuando Darién la había despertado y le había dicho que tenía quince minutos para ducharse.

Comieron en silencio un rato antes de que ella le preguntara;

-¿Dónde han dormido tus hombres esta noche?

A Serena le daba la impresión de que se había despertado en algún momento de la noche rodeada por el cuerpo cálido y masculino de Darién. Se había sentido protegida, y por eso había dormido mejor que ninguna noche desde que había salido de Grecia. Pero él se había levantado antes que ella. Sencillamente no estaba segura de que se hubiera tratado de un sueño inofensivo; pero desde luego prefería que hubiera sido eso a que inconscientemente su cuerpo hubiera hallado consuelo en su presencia.

-Se han quedado en un hotel cercano.

-No quiero ser un problema para ti.

-No eres ningún problema -la miró a los ojos con pasión-. Eres la madre de mi futuro hijo.

-Lo dices con tanta seguridad, pero todavía me sorprende que no quieras hacerte las pruebas.

-Eras virgen cuando hicimos el amor. El bebé no podría haber sido de otro. -¿Estás seguro de eso ya? -Sí.

-Por amor de Dios, ¿por qué? Que ella supiera, nada había cambiado; sólo que de pronto no era una horrible devoradora de hombres. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

El se puso tenso.

-Reaccionaste como una mujer inocente. Debería haber dado más crédito a eso a la mañana siguiente, pero no lo hice.

-Estabas demasiado ocupado asumiendo no sé qué cosas sólo porque no sangré.

Le resultaba tan medieval que debería estar en un museo. Su mirada azul se oscureció con una emoción intensa.

-Dijiste que te habían atacado.

-Y tú que me estaba inventando algo para atraparte como había hecho mi madre con Zafiro.

Y eso le había hecho tanto daño.

Jamás le había contado a nadie lo que le había pasado" con dieciséis años, y que la única persona a la que se lo había dicho no la creyera había sido tan horrible como su rechazo hacia ella.

-Sería mejor que olvidáramos las cosas que dije la mañana después de hacer el amor -dijo él extremadamente tenso.

Así sin más. Sorprendente. ¿Ella iba a tener un hijo suyo y por eso tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien entre ellos?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Qué Ha cambiado, Darién? Cuando me marché de tu apartamento, pensabas que era más o menos una prostituta.

-Eso nunca.

-Me acusaste de utilizar mi cuerpo con fines lucrativos. ¿Cómo lo llamarías tú si no?

-Estupidez.

-Dime por qué.

Se veía que estaba muy incómodo.

-Mi madre cree que soy un imbécil.

-Estás de broma, ¿no?

Ella sabía que las madres griegas reverenciaban a sus hijos, y Luna pensaba que Darién y Artemis eran lo mejor que el género masculino podía ofrecer.

¿Además, qué tenía que ver la opinión de Luna con el cambio de parecer de Darién?

-Me llamó dinosaurio y dijo que la falta de sangre no es indicativo de un pasado sexual.

Le llevó un segundo asimilar el significado de sus palabras, pero cuando lo hizo se levantó de la silla y gritó:

-¿Le contaste a tu madre que nos habíamos acostado juntos?

¿Qué habría pensado Luna de ella? La madre y el padrastro de Serena llevaban entonces menos de dos semanas muertos y ella iba y se acostaba con Darién. A Luna debía de haberle parecido indecente.

Caray, _había_ sido indecente.

Darién la agarró de la muñeca. -Siéntate y cálmate, Serena. Se sentó, pero sólo porque había empezado a sentirse mareada y no quería que él se diera cuenta. Apartó la muñeca de su mano y lo miró con rabia.

-Por favor, dime que no le contaste a tu madre lo que pasó entre nosotros después del funeral -le dijo con los dientes apretados. Darién estaba colorado.

-Sí, se lo conté. Y creo que fue la primera vez en mi vida que mi madre me ha hablado libremente sobre materia sexual. También me gustaría que fuera la última.

-De modo que Luna cree que cuando te dije que era virgen decía la verdad, y tú aceptaste la opinión de tu madre como si fuera la palabra de Dios después de ponerme verde. -Así fue, sí.

-¿Y te dijo que me creía sobre las demás cosas? -jNo! Esto no se lo he contado. -¿Por qué no? Le contaste todo lo demás. -No todo -se frotó los ojos, como si estuviera cansado. ¿Tan poco te fías de mí como para creer que le daría detalles?

Serena se dio cuenta de que lo había ofendido con su comentario, sin embargo, le dijo la verdad. -Sí, bastante poco. Darién hizo una mueca.

-Pues no lo hice -señaló su comida-. Desayuna. Necesitas fuerzas.

Darién dejó el plato de fruta a medias, se puso de pie y lo dejó sobre la encimera. Se volvió hacia ella y apoyó su cuerpo alto y musculoso sobre un armario.

Su silencioso escrutinio la enervaba, y sintió que le faltaba el aire al verle parte del pecho por la camisa entreabierta. Sin darse cuenta bajó la mirada, y a punto estuvo de atragantarse.

En aquella postura se distinguía una semi erección bajo la tela del pantalón, y Serena sintió un calor repentino en el centro de su femineidad.

Era imposible que estuviera experimentando deseo alguno por él. Sobre todo después de lo que había pasado. Así que apartó la vista de su cuerpo y se concentró en la comida.

-Cuando termines, vamos a ir a ver a un especialista de corazón y a un endocrinólogo.

Por su tono de voz no podía deducir si él se había dado cuenta de su audaz escrutinio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin levantar la vista; no quería saberlo.

-Mientras estamos fuera -continuó-, mis hombres pueden empezar a hacerte las maletas. Si hay algún mueble al que le tengas cariño, lo enviaremos a Grecia o al apartamento de Nueva York de momento. Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. -¿Hacer las maletas? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no me voy a Grecia.

Su apuesto rostro no desveló sentimiento alguno. -Serena, necesitas que alguien cuide de ti. No puedo hacerlo desde el otro lado del Atlántico. Vendrás a Grecia conmigo.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero entonces la cerró. ¿Acaso no lo había llamado precisamente por eso?

Quería que alguien cuidara del bebé si le pasaba algo a ella. Tal vez lo estuviera diciendo con aquellos modales arrogantes, pero esa vez le dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

-De acuerdo, pero no tenemos por qué guardar todo lo que tengo en mi apartamento. No voy a estar embarazada para siempre.

-Sí, lo vamos a estar.

-¿Por qué?

-Tal vez tu embarazo no sea permanente, pero los cambios que traerá a tu vida lo serán.

Tenía razón, pero de todos modos no iba a permitir que él le dijera cuándo debía mudarse a un lugar más grande.

-Puedo arreglármelas en un apartamento de un solo dormitorio hasta que el bebé sea lo suficientemente mayor al menos para caminar.

-Siendo mi esposa no necesitarás este apartamento o arreglártelas sola.

El corazón empezó a latirle demasiado deprisa para su gusto, y no tenía ni idea si era por la estúpida arritmia o si era por la afirmación que había hecho Darién con demasiada informalidad.

Lo había dicho como si el que se casaran ya se supiera de antemano.

-No recuerdo que me hayas preguntado si quiero casarme contigo.

-Lo que queramos tú y yo no importa ahora. Nuestro bebé debe criarse en un ambiente seguro, con los dos padres dispuestos y capaces de cuidar de él o de ella.

-No tengo por qué casarme contigo para que tú estés ahí para el bebé.

-Sí que tienes. Cualquier cosa que no sea el matrimonio entre nosotros me privará de la oportunidad de criar a mi hijo y a él le privará de estar con su padre.

-Tal vez no quiera casarme con un hombre que piensa que soy la mejor candidata a ramera del año -empujó su plato, donde aún quedaba comida.

Él se cruzó de brazos con expresión triste.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no pienso eso de ti.

-Sí que lo piensas. No te creas que soy lo bastante estúpida como para no ver que sólo eres agradable conmigo por el bien del bebé; pero eso no cambia tu verdadera opinión acerca de mí.

-Ya te he dicho que no creo que me mintieras.

-No tienes que pensar que soy una buena persona para creer que era virgen. Quiero decir, una maquinadora como yo se habría olvidado a propósito de utilizar algún método anticonceptivo con la esperanza de quedarme embarazada de ti y atraparte para que me mantuvieras a mí y mi decadente estilo de vida.

-¡Yo no he dicho tales cosas!

-Pero que yo sepa las estás pensando -suspiró, sintiéndose de pronto cansada-. Sé lo que piensas de la familia, Darién. Tú crees que mi bebé es tuyo porque tu madre te convenció de que no te había mentido, de que tú habías sido mi primer amante. Eso quiere decir que harás todo lo necesario para proteger a nuestro futuro hijo, incluso hasta fingir una relación con una mujer que desprecias por ser una mentirosa y una manipuladora.

-No confías en mí en absoluto.

-¿Sabes?, hay algo que me hace dudar. Ni siquiera has mencionado la posibilidad de que haya podido irme a la cama con otra persona en estos tres meses que llevo sola desde que salí de Grecia. Después de todo, no hay escasez de hombres guapos y disponibles en el sur de California.

En los ojos de Darién ardía el fuego de la pasión.

-No te irás a la cama con otro hombre.

-¿Pero cómo puedes estar seguro de que no lo he hecho ya?

-Te atacaron. Tenías miedo a la intimidad. Aunque superaste ese miedo conmigo, no es probable que pudieras hacerlo con otro hombre.

-Tienes una mente de lo más rápida, Darién, pero no creo nada de lo que dices.

Había cometido el error de confiar en él una vez, incluso sabiendo que confiar en una persona de su mundo era en sí mismo una estupidez.

Le había hecho tanto daño que tenía el corazón como congelado. No volvería a cometer ese error otra vez.

-No creo que seas una prostituta. Sé que nunca has estado con otro hombre aparte de mí, y que era yo el experimentado. Lo de ponerse un preservativo debería habérseme ocurrido a mí.

Bueno, al menos eso explicaba qué era lo que lo estaba motivando en ese momento. Estaba echándose encima la responsabilidad de su embarazo no planeado. Pero ella era demasiado honrada para permitírselo.

-Que nunca hubiera hecho el amor no implica que no supiera nada de métodos anticonceptivos. Sólo es que ni se me ocurrió en ese momento.

-Ni a mí. Estaba demasiado aturdido.

-Entonces fue culpa de los dos. Eso no quiere decir que tengas que sacrificarte casándote conmigo.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo acerca de esto. No me gusta dar vueltas sobre lo mismo. Vas a casarte conmigo, y cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor para todos los implicados.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, porque eres demasiado lista como para no querer lo mejor para ti y nuestro futuro hijo.

-¿Y yo qué saco de todo esto? -le preguntó ella, encolerizada al ver que él pudiera creer que el matrimonio era lo mejor para ella.

-Pondré la mansión de la isla a tu nombre y fe dejaré dinero para que nunca te falte.

-¿Quieres comprar a mi hijo?

Él se apartó del mueble donde estaba apoyado con una explosión de movimiento y se sentó en la silla que había frente a ella.

-No quiero comprar a _nuestro_ hijo, ni tampoco a ti. Quiero cuidar de ti. Eso es todo. ¿De acuerdo?

No parecía muy convencido, pero la verdad era que no sabía qué responder. Jamás lo había visto tan nervioso como en esa ocasión. Le soltó la mano y se levantó.

-Tenemos una cita con el médico.

Resultó que tenía tres citas con tres médicos distintos, y Darién insistió en estar presente en todas ellas.

El endocrinólogo le explicó que su glándula tiroidea estaba empezando a entrar en un hipertiroidismo y que podía tomar medicación durante el embarazo para controlarlo sin riesgo para el bebé. El cardiólogo le explicó que los mismos medicamentos que controlaban su incipiente hipertiroidismo impedirían el desarrollo de la fibrilación atrial. Y el ginecólogo le dijo que en cuanto empezaran a hacerle efecto los betabloqueantes, podría volver a tener relaciones sin riesgo alguno ni para ella ni para el bebé.

No le había hecho gracia que el médico le diera esa información, ni la audacia de Darién por preguntarlo.

Lo cual se dejó muy claro cuando la limusina arrancó de la puerta de la exclusiva clínica donde Darién la había llevado.

-Era una pregunta necesaria -argumentó él con tranquilidad, como si su enfado de la cocina no hubiera ocurrido.

-No sé cómo pudiste preguntarle eso al médico. Nosotros no tenemos relaciones sexuales; lo nuestro sólo fue una aventura de una noche.

-No fue eso.

-¿Entonces cómo lo definirías?

-Como un anticipo de los votos matrimoniales.

-¡Eres increíble!

El sonrió con ironía.

-Gracias.

Serena resopló muy enfadada, y Darién suspiró.

-Enfréntate a ello, Serena, un matrimonio platónico entre los dos será imposible.

-En primer lugar, yo no he dicho que vaya a casarme contigo, y si lo hiciera sería con la condición de que tuviéramos habitaciones separadas.

-No.

Sólo eso. Una palabra. Nada de discusiones, ni de explicaciones. No podía creer que fuera tan arrogante como para pensar que le dejaría tocarla después de cómo la había rechazado. ¿Qué se pensaba que era, una especie de masoquista?

Pues no lo era.

-Te lo he dicho, no quiero volver a acostarme contigo.

Darién se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? -le dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Sí, de verdad -contestó ella.

-A ver, veamos.

-¿Qué? No...

Pero sus labios ahogaron su gemido de protesta. Darién no se mostró exigente, no la forzó, simplemente la besó una y otra vez con una avidez que Serena sentía en la tensión de su cuerpo, aunque tuviera los labios tiernos y suaves.

Su cuerpo, frío desde hacía semanas, despertó como si nunca hubiera conocido aquella frialdad. Un millón de impulsos eléctricos empezaron a enviarle tantos mensajes de placer al cerebro que inmediatamente estuvo sobrecargada.

Serena había pensado que se le había pasado cuando en realidad había estado ávida de una sensación que sólo él podía proporcionarle.

Él pareció sentirlo y le agarró la cara entre las dos manos para acariciarle las mejillas con sensualidad. Le acarició el borde de los labios con la lengua, buscando que le diera permiso para entrar. Algo que ella le concedió con un gemido ronco, separando los labios con evidente deleite.

Él se aprovechó inmediatamente, deslizándole la lengua en el calor de su boca, saboreándola como si no tuviera bastante con su beso. Respondió con un deseo que le dejó horrorizada pero que su cuerpo no podía combatir. Sentía una conexión con él demasiado primitiva como para intentar razonarla, demasiado fuerte para ser ahogada, ni siquiera por las heridas que él le había causado en el corazón.

-Tu sabor es demasiado dulce -le dijo sin dejar de besarla, y entonces la sentó sobre su regazo.

Ella no protestó, sino que se hundió en el calor de su cuerpo, con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello.

Él era el ancla en la apasionada tormenta de proporciones huracanadas.

Le deslizó las manos por el cuerpo, acariciándole los pechos y jugueteando con sus pezones duros y palpitantes a través de la fina tela del sujetador y de la amplia blusa de seda hasta que Serena creyó que se volvería loca. Se retorció junto a él, deleitándose con la dureza de su miembro que le presionaba el trasero. Deseaba sentir su boca entre sus piernas, y no protestó cuando él empezó a desabrocharle la blusa.

El sujetador se abrochaba por delante, y con un clic silencioso él se lo desabrochó. Le retiró el sujetador y empezó a hacerle una exploración que la dejó sin aliento y jadeando de deseo.

De repente el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa, y sintió como si fuera a salírsele del pecho y no pudiera respirar el aire suficiente por mucho que lo intentara.

Entonces se apartó de él, aterrorizada.

-Darién, para. No puedo...

Él levantó la cabeza a toda velocidad y la miró con los ojos cargados de deseo.

-¿Qué?

-Mi corazón... -dijo con un hilo de voz, tratando de respirar.

Él maldijo en voz alta, mirándola con preocupación y rabia hacia sí mismo.

-¿Pero en qué estaría pensando? -dijo con nerviosismo-. ¿Serena, estás bien, _ágape mou_?

La sensación empezó a pasársele con la misma rapidez con que le había llegado.

Él se inclinó hacia delante sin soltarla y presionó el botón del intercomunicador. Emitió una serie de órdenes en griego y se arrellanó de nuevo en el asiento, acomodándola para que ella estuviera bien protegida, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.

-No debería haberte besado todavía -dijo él lleno de arrepentimiento-. Ni siquiera hemos ido a por tus recetas -maldijo de nuevo en griego-. Lo siento. No pienso arriesgar tu vida de nuevo.

-No tenías que haberme besado ni antes ni después -le dijo, pero no podía estar enfadada con él.

-Eres mi mujer. Tengo derecho a besarte -dijo sin pesar alguno-. Excepto cuando es peligroso. Entonces debo controlarme -dijo en voz baja, como si se estuviera regañando.

-Tal vez yo sea la madre de tu hijo -se incorporó para poder mirarlo a los ojos-, Pero no soy tu mujer.

-¿Y eres capaz de decir eso después de cómo has respondido a mi beso?

-Sí.

Pero como no tenía argumentos que darle, volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

La sensación de debilidad continuó, aunque el corazón ya no le latía tan deprisa. De todos modos, le latía más deprisa de lo normal.

Minutos después estaban de vuelta en la consulta del cardiólogo, y Darién estaba reprendiendo al mundialmente famoso doctor por dejar que Serena hubiera salido de la consulta sin tomar una dosis de las medicinas que le había recetado. El hombre, que seguramente era uno de los más eminentes en su especialidad, balbució una disculpa y rápidamente lo arregló para que ella se tomara la primera dosis de los betabloqueantes.

Darién no quedó contento e insistió en que la dejaran en la clínica en observación esa noche. No se la llevaría a Grecia hasta que no estuviera seguro de que estaba lo bastante bien como para hacer el viaje.

-Lo siento, yineka mou. Es mi deber protegerte; pero me tomé tu enfermedad demasiado a la ligera. Aparentemente se te ve tan bien, tan saludable, tan como siempre estás tú, que no me daba cuenta de lo frágil que estás en realidad.

Serena presionó un botón para elevar un poco la cama donde estaba tumbada, después de haber cedido a regañadientes ante su insistencia de quedarse allí en observación esa noche. Sabía que era lo correcto, pero cuando lo había llamado por teléfono no había contado con la sensación de obligación que sentiría hacia Darién. Todo lo que él hacía para cuidar de ella la hacía sentirse como si estuviera en deuda con él, y eso no le gustaba.

-Estoy bien. Ya has oído lo que ha dicho el doctor. Mi corazón tendría que estresarse mucho más para tener que preocuparnos por un ataque cardiaco o un infarto.

El la miró estupefacto, y Serena deseó no haber sido tan específica. Darién tenía la cara del color del mar en un día nublado, y en sus ojos azules había una expresión triste.

-Lo siento mucho -le dijo él de nuevo.

Estaba segura de que en esa última hora se había disculpado más que en toda su vida de adulto.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo observaba y en su interior se debatían sentimientos conflictivos.

-El día que me desmayé y que tuvieron que llevarme a urgencias no estaba haciendo nada agotador; sólo estaba sentada a mi mesa, trabajando tranquilamente.

La miró como si por una vez su inteligencia superior no pudiera entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

Al darse cuenta, ella se lo explicó con más claridad.

-Podría haberme dado el ataque fibrilar aunque hubiera estado sentada a tu lado en el coche, mirando por la ventanilla. No fue culpa tuya.

-Sí que lo fue.

Darién era tan terrorífico cuando se sentía culpable como cuando estaba enfadado. No había modo de razonar con él.

-Según el médico, a las veinticuatro horas de tomar la medicación, no tendremos que preocuparnos por otro ataque, incluso aunque hagamos el amor -dijo Serena.

Se había puesto colorada como un tomate cuando el especialista del corazón se había visto obligado a darles esa información. Esperaba por lo menos que, recordándoselo, Darién no se sintiera tan culpable.

-Me alegro -dijo él sonriendo después de sentirse tan mal durante la hora anterior-. Me alegra que estés dispuesta a compartir mi cama.

-No lo estoy -respondió avergonzada-. Sólo quería que no te sintieras culpable -dijo totalmente exasperada.

-Qué extraño que te importe mi bienestar emocional cuando me odias tanto.

-Nunca he dicho que te odie.

Se le veía demasiado complacido con lo que estaba diciendo.

-He dicho que no confío en ti y es cierto.

-Confías lo suficiente en mí como para dejar que cuide de ti y de tu bebé.

-Eso no es lo mismo que confiar en que vuelvas a ser mi amante.

-Como no has tenido otros amantes, yo sigo siendo tu amante -dijo Darién.

-Déjate de semántica. No voy a volver a acostarme contigo.

-No pasa nada, podemos volver a hacer el amor en el sofá como la primera vez. Pero entérate de una vez, Serena, volveremos a hacer el amor. Es inevitable.

Ella lo miró con rabia.

-No es inevitable.

Su sonrisa le decía que estaba equivocada, y Serena deseó poder estar más segura de que no lo estaba en realidad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Darién la convenció para que se quedara cinco días más en la clínica, hasta que le bajó la tensión y sus constantes vitales volvieron a la normalidad. Sólo Dios sabía cómo lo había conseguido, pero el cardiólogo y dos enfermeros volaron con ellos en el avión privado de Darién hasta Grecia. Cuando llegaron a Atenas, el especialista le hizo otra revisión a conciencia antes de permitirle que se montara en el helicóptero que la llevaría a la isla.

El cardiólogo no pudo volver a California hasta que hubo repasado su historial médico con el doctor que Darién se había procurado para quedarse en la isla durante su embarazo. Se enteró por una de las criadas de que Darién había modernizado la clínica de la isla por si surgía una emergencia.

Serena no quería ni pensar en los gastos en los que Darién había incurrido con todo aquello. Estaba verdaderamente obsesionado. Aunque lo cierto era que sabiendo que tendría ayuda médica cuando fuera necesario se sentía más segura, y ni siquiera se le ocurrió decirle nada a él.

Tres días después de llegar a la isla, se despertó con el sonido de la música en directo bajo la ventana de su dormitorio. Mientras seguía allí, aturdida por tan extraordinario despertar, alguien llamó a la puerta.

A los pocos segundos entró Luna muy sonriente. Debía de haber tomado un ferry esa mañana temprano, porque no estaba en la isla la noche anterior cuando Serena se había ido a la cama.

La mujer se acercó a la ventana y retiró las cortinas.

-Qué día más maravilloso para celebrar una boda.

Serena apenas había podido asimilar esas palabras cuando una de las criadas entró con metros y metros de raso blanco en las manos; detrás de ella, otra muchacha entraba con una caja de zapatos debajo de un brazo y un enorme ramo de flores en la otra mano.

Sin decir ni palabra, Serena se incorporó como movida por un resorte e hizo lo que cualquier mujer haría cuando la sorprendían con la noticia de una boda a la cual ella no había accedido. Empezó a chillar y se levantó de la cama, gritando el nombre de Darién.

Salió del cuarto, ignorando las baldosas frías del suelo de terrazo del pasillo.

-¡Darién Endimión Chiba!

Cuando no apareció, corrió escaleras abajo con la intención de dar con aquel canalla y decirle lo que pensaba.

Lo encontró apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de su despacho, con una expresión demasiado complaciente para ser un hombre que estaba a punto de ser asesinado.

Se paró delante de él y le apuntó con el índice.

-¿Cómo te atreves a montar una boda sin mi consentimiento? ¿Sabes que en este momento tu madre está en mi dormitorio preguntándose qué le ha pasado a su futura nuera? Va a disgustarse muchísimo cuando la boda no se celebre.

Él la miró de arriba abajo y Serena sintió un revoloteo en el estómago y un calor por todo el cuerpo, enfadándose aún más.

-Basta.

-¿El qué? -le dijo él en tono pausado.

-Basta de mirarme.

-Pero estás tan preciosa.

-Pues deja de mirarme así.

-¿Y cómo te estoy mirando?

-Como si te perteneciera -y además de eso, Serena no podía negar el deseo que se reflejaba en sus ojos-. Y como si me desearas.

-Pero las dos cosas son ciertas. Me perteneces y te deseo más de lo que he deseado a ninguna mujer ¿Tienes idea de lo excitante que resultas cuando te enfadas?

Serena estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Darién!

-¿Qué pasa? No creo que esto sea bueno para nuestro bebé.

-Deberías haberlo pensado antes de empezar a intentar adueñarte de mi vida.

Él se puso derecho y se apartó de la puerta.

-No deseo apoderarme de tu vida, sino compartirla contigo.

Ella se echó a reír con cierto histerismo.

-No quieres compartir mi vida conmigo. Quieres compartir el bebé, nada más.

De pronto la agarró por la cintura con fuerza y la estrechó contra su pecho, pegando su cara a la suya.

-Vamos a dejar una cosa clara, Serena. Los dos somos los padres de ese niño que llevas dentro y no puedo compartir mi vida con la de ese niño sin compartir también la tuya. ¿Quieres limitar mi paternidad a visitas ocasionales o a las vacaciones? ¿Se trata de eso? Quieres vengarte por el modo en que te traté, y crees que lo vas a conseguir negándome el derecho de estar con el bebé, de darle mi apellido. ¿Pero has pensado que tu venganza le causará dolor al niño?

-No quiero venganza -dijo-. Ni tengo intención de impedirte estar con el bebé.

-Entonces cásate conmigo.

-No tengo que casarme contigo para que seas el padre de mi hijo.

Aunque para que el niño llevara su nombre, sí que tenían que casarse.

Darién la soltó y se apartó un poco de ella. Jamás lo había visto tan decepcionado.

-Entonces te niegas a casarte conmigo.

Sabía que con sólo decir que sí él la dejaría en paz. Pero no era capaz de decir esa palabra.

Desde que él había vuelto a su vida había tenido que enfrentarse a otra realidad irrefutable.

Todavía lo amaba.

No quería, pero así era. Debía enfrentarse a pasar el resto de su vida sin él, o vivir con el hombre que amaba, sabiendo que él no le correspondía.

-No me gusta que se planee mi boda sin que yo haya accedido siquiera a casarme o sin tener en cuenta mi opinión sobre cómo va a llevarse a cabo.

-¿Estás diciendo que te casarías conmigo si lo hiciera así?

-Estoy diciendo que lo consideraría, pero tendrás que pedírmelo, caray, y no vas a planear mi boda sin mí.

Una esperanza recelosa asomó a su mirada, dándole un aspecto vulnerable, ablandándole a Serena el corazón como ninguna otra cosa que había hecho desde que había ido a buscarla a California

-Entonces te haré la corte.

Serena volvió a su dormitorio, pensativa y algo preocupada por la oferta de Darién de cortejarla.

Luna estaba junto a la ventana, de espaldas a la puerta. El vestido de novia, los zapatos y el ramo estaban cuidadosamente colocados sobre la cama. Las criadas se habían marchado, pero la expectación permanecía en el ambiente.

-La música ha dejado de sonar -dijo Luna con expresión pensativa mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Ha sido un error.

-La tradición griega es tocar música bajo la ventana de la novia la mañana de su boda.

-Pero no va a haber ninguna boda.

Luna la miró con preocupación.

-¿Habéis discutido Darién y tú?

-Nunca nos reconciliamos.

-Siento oírte decir eso. Había esperado que con un bebé en camino hubieras encontrado el modo de hacerlo.

¿También eso se lo había dicho Darién?

-Tu hijo es un bocazas.

Luna sonrió, para sorpresa de Serena.

-Normalmente no, pero creo que contigo está un poco como pez fuera del agua y por eso actúa de este modo.

¿Darién confundido? Imposible.

-No lo creo. Tu hijo tiene más mundo del que yo jamás tendré.

-Tú nunca has querido perseguir el estilo de vida que tu madre perseguía con tanto afán.

-Prefiero llevar una vida tranquila.

-Y Darién tiene poca experiencia con las mujeres que no están interesadas en el estilo de vida de los ricos. No sabe nada de una mujer que posee tanta inocencia e integridad como tú.

-Él no me ve así.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que estás equivocada.

-Él pensó que le había mentido... sobre...

No pudo decirlo. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Luna le confirmaron que ya lo sabía.

-Se arrepiente de haber dudado de ti en eso.

-Sólo porque tú le dijiste que estaba equivocado.

-Un hombre no sigue los consejos de su madre a no ser que quiera, Serena -dijo Luna con pesar.

-Si tú lo dices.

De tanto en cuanto a Serena se le iban los ojos hacia el vestido de novia, y finalmente se agachó y pasó la mano por la tela de raso. Darién no había escatimado con el vestido.

-Darién estuvo prometido en matrimonio en una ocasión.

El comentario la sorprendió tanto que se volvió a mirar a Luna.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, con una mujer muy parecida a Ikuko -Luna se acercó a ella y le dio un apretón en el brazo-. Veo en ti lo mejor de tu madre, hija; pero no compartes sus defectos.

-Pues Darién así lo cree.

-Tonterías. Solamente le cuesta mucho confiar en alguien. La mujer con la que estuvo prometido le hizo mucho daño, y luego llegó Ikuko a nuestras vidas. Destruyó a un hombre a quien Darién quería como a un padre, y el cinismo de Darién hacia las mujeres se afianzó. Me fue muy duro ver cómo pasaba eso, pero yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo -suspiró Luna-. Aunque mi hijo tenía una opinión equivocada de las mujeres, me di cuenta de que él veía algo distinto cuando te miraba a ti. Siempre tenía cuidado de ti, siempre tan preocupado por ti cuando eras más joven.

-Hasta que murieron Ikuko y Zafiro. Entonces empezó a odiarme.

-Estaba muy apenado, Serena -Luna negó con la cabeza-. Mi hijo no expresa fácilmente sus emociones. Tú fuiste la vía de escape de su dolor y siento decir que no se dio cuenta de su error hasta que no fue demasiado tarde.

Serena permaneció un momento en silencio antes de continuar.

-Aunque lo que dices sea cierto y el comportamiento de Darién fuera causado por el dolor, no pienso casarme con un hombre que organiza mi boda sin mi consentimiento y que ni siquiera me deja elegir mi vestido de novia.

La mujer se acercó y tocó el vestido, como había hecho Serena momentos antes.

-Es un vestido precioso.

-No se trata de eso.

-¿No te lo pidió?

-Me lo dijo, y eso no es lo mismo.

Luna tomó el ramo de flores y se lo llevó a la nariz.

-A algunas mujeres eso les parecería romántico -dijo Luna.

-Si se sienten amadas, tal vez. A mí me pareció terriblemente arrogante por su parte.

-¿Entonces le vas a negar que ocupe su lugar a tu lado porque sabe lo que quiere y lo lleva a cabo? -por primera vez Luna le habló en un tono lleno de censura, y Serena la miró con extrañeza.

-Dice que me va a cortejar.

No sabía por qué se lo había dicho; tal vez porque detestaba ver a aquella mujer a la que tanto apreciaba tan disgustada con ella.

Entonces Luna se relajó y sonrió.

-Ah, eso es bueno. Debería haberlo hecho así desde el principio.

Sí, debería, pero la verdad era que un hombre que se casaba con una mujer sólo por el bien del futuro hijo de ambos, no pensaba automáticamente en cortejarla.

El supuesto galanteo de Darién no empezó con buen pie cuando esa tarde llamó a Serena a su despacho para que firmara las escrituras para que la mansión de la isla fuera suya. Su contable también estaba allí para informarle de su nueva cartera de acciones, de su libreta de cheques y de unas cuantas tarjetas de crédito que había puesto a su nombre.

Pero la respuesta de Serena no había sido positiva.

-No quiero ni tu dinero ni tu casa -le dijo, apartando los documentos muy enfadada, y negándose a firmarlos.

¿Y por qué le fastidiaba así que quisiera darle una casa?

-Deberías haber heredado más que una colección de libros cuando murió Zafiro. Con esto sólo estoy siendo justo.

-Zafiro era el marido de mi madre, no mi padre. No me debía nada.

-Y yo soy el padre de tu hijo. No puedes decir que no te debo nada.

Ella lo miró con rabia.

-No me debes nada.

-No es cierto, Serena.

Ella se levantó de la silla de un salto y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, deteniéndose al momento junto a la ventana.

-Yo no soy mi madre. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de eso? -le dijo muy derecha, de espaldas a él.

Darién deseaba poder ir y abrazarla.

-No he dicho que lo fueras.

Serena se volvió, ignorando la presencia de las otras dos personas que había en el despacho.

-¿Entonces por qué darme la casa? Tú no tienes que comprar el acceso a tu hijo, ya te lo he dicho. Jamás le haría a mi bebé lo que Ikuko me hizo a mí.

Vibraba de rabia y de algo más; una vulnerabilidad que Darién no deseó que nadie presenciara. Les pidió a sus hombres que salieran, incluido el guardia de seguridad que estaba en la puerta, dejándolos a solas a Serena y a él.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

La expresión de Serena se volvió sombría.

-Mi madre me apartó de mi padre cuando yo era pequeña. Jamás volví a verlo, y cuando me hice mayor y quise buscarlo, se negó a decirme quién era.

Ikuko Tsukino había sido una cerda de primera.

-¿Y qué hay de tu partida de nacimiento?

-No sé dónde está. Se negó a dármela o a decirme dónde había nacido.

-Podrías haber contratado los servicios de un detective privado.

Ella se echó a reír con amargura, y Darién se encogió por dentro.

-Esa clase de investigación cuesta miles de dólares, y yo no tengo el dinero que tienes tú, Darién.

-¿Y te gustaría conocer a tu padre?

-Sí. Recuerdo que él me quería.

Sus palabras golpearon a Darién con fuerza. A pesar de todo lo malo que Ikuko le había hecho a su familia, le había hecho más daño a su hija.

-Sin embargo, él no te buscó -dijo, y al momento pensó que debía haberse mordido la lengua.

-No. Creo que lo intentó, pero que Ikuko hizo todo lo posible para que no nos encontrara.

Darién se quedó pensativo. Tal vez Serena tuviera razón, o a lo mejor el hombre había sido más parecido a Ikuko de lo que Serena quería creer. En ese momento tomó la decisión de encontrar al padre de Serena. Así podría determinar si aquel hombre iba a ser malo o bueno para su mujer.

-¿Por eso te cuesta tanto aceptar que cuide de ti? Veo que Ikuko te enseñó a no confiar en nadie.

-No estoy en contra de que me ayudes. Además, de momento no tengo otra opción, ¿no? -Serena se cruzó de brazos-. Cuando nazca el bebé podré volver a trabajar; pero no te habría llamado si no estuviera dispuesta a aceptar tu ayuda hasta ese momento.

-Me llamaste nada más que porque temías por la salud de nuestro bebé.

-Sí.

Su confirmación le dejó desolado, pero apretó los dientes para no decir nada.

-¿Y me habría enterado de que iba a tener un hijo si no hubieras enfermado?

-Ya te lo he dicho. En cuanto hubiera nacido el bebé te lo habría dicho. Ambos merecéis la oportunidad de conoceros.

Darién pensó que debería sentirse agradecido al menos por eso, pero no era así. Deseaba mucho más que aquella aceptación a regañadientes de la mujer que tenía delante; una mujer tan bella que se moría de deseo por ella.

-Sin embargo, habrías pasado el embarazo sola porque no confiabas en que quisiera estar ahí contigo, para ti.

Darién vio la verdad reflejada en sus bellos ojos azules.

-Ahora no estoy sola -dijo, señalándose el vientre, como si quisiera reconfortarlo.

Pero él no estaba de humor para eso. Primero se había negado a casarse con él, y después quería rechazar todo lo demás que había querido ofrecerle.

-Ni estás sola ni te faltan recursos económicos, si quisieras aceptarlos.

-No me quedé embarazada para sacarte dinero y propiedades -le dijo, mirándolo con desdén.

-Nunca pensé que lo hubieras hecho por eso.

Ella se quedó callada, y él suspiró. De acuerdo, él la había acusado de algo parecido, pero eso fue en el pasado. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta?

-Cuando vengas a mi cama, quiero que sea por voluntad propia -dijo Darién.

-¿Cómo?

-No quiero que te cases conmigo o que me aceptes de nuevo porque sientas que no tienes otra elección.

Parecía que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano; si acaso, parecía más ofendida.

-Yo jamás haría eso. Me valoro demasiado como para entregar mi cuerpo a cambio de seguridad económica.

¿Por qué se negaba a entender?

-En cuanto la mansión sea tuya y tengas dinero suficiente, el tema no volverá a tocarse.

-¡No los quiero!

-Te estás comportando con una obstinación que raya en la ridiculez.

-Y tú no vas a conseguir comprar un lugar en mi cama.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que no quería hacer? Aparentemente no, porque salió de la habitación diez minutos después, sin firmar los papeles y sin aceptar siquiera un talonario a su nombre.

Su primer intento de conquistarla había fracasado.

Serena entró en el solario, al que se accedía por la cocina y se sentó en el amplio alféizar de la ventana. Como aquella habitación casi nunca se utilizaba, en ese momento estaba vacía; precisamente lo que ella había estado buscando.

Necesitaba un descanso del tipo de galanteo de Darién. Si al menos pudiera convencerse a sí misma de que lo que estaba haciendo era por ella y no solamente para asegurar su papel en la vida del bebé que ella llevaba en su seno, Serena se habría sentido en la gloria. Pero la realidad era que tenía un sinfín de dudas sobre los sentimientos de Darién y su falta de confianza en ella, a pesar de que él dijera lo contrario.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

El corazón se le aceleró como le pasaba siempre cuando él estaba cerca de ella, pero las palpitaciones aceleradas no se habían vuelto a producir desde que tomaba la medicación que le habían recetado.

-Iba a leer un rato -dijo ella levantando el libro de bolsillo que tenía en la mano-. Aquí hay mucha tranquilidad.

-Estabas escondiéndote.

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Quería estar sola un rato. Me dijiste que tenías trabajo esta mañana.

-La mañana ya ha pasado, y no he podido evitar fijarme en que has desaparecido precisamente cuando te dije que iba a terminar.

-No tienes por qué pasar todo el tiempo conmigo -respondió ella a la defensiva.

-Sin duda preferirías que te dejara sola todo el tiempo. Ahora que tu salud no corre peligro, te contentas con fingir que no existo.

Como si eso fuera posible.

-Yo...

-Te alegrará saber que debo volver a Atenas para atender varios asuntos relacionados con la empresa -la interrumpió en tono irónico.

-¿Cuándo te marchas?

-Dentro de una hora. Si se me ocurriera invitarte, estoy seguro de que sería perder el tiempo. Tu corazón es de piedra para mí.

-Eso no es cierto -respondió Serena.

-¿De verdad? Te niegas a aceptar mis regalos y me evitas a la menor oportunidad posible.

-Un único intento de estar un rato a solas no creo que sea evitarte.

No dijo nada sobre el rechazo de los regalos. En eso él tenía razón; se negaba a dejarse comprar.

-No quiero interrumpirte -Darién señaló el libro con desprecio-. Veo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que pasar el tiempo conversando conmigo.

Lo cierto era que no le hubiera importado estar un rato a solas, pero jamás había visto así a Darién Casi parecía como si estuviera dolido.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Tal vez estando fuera consiga lo que no he conseguido con mi presencia.

Se volvió para marcharse. Sin poder evitarlo, ella fue a agarrarlo.

-Darién...

Pero él se encogió de hombros para quitarse su mano de encima.

-No te preocupes. Te dejo a mi jefe de seguridad él vigilará que no te falte de nada.

Una semana después, Darién no había regresado Había llamado a diario, pero sus conversaciones habían sido tensas. Él le preguntaba por su salud y ella por su trabajo, pero ninguno de los temas daba para mucha conversación. Ella se sentía estupendamente, en cuanto a él, sus conflictos con los negocios seguían arrastrándose.

Serena intentaba decirse que la presencia de Darién era indispensable en Atenas, pero cuando estaba en la cama de noche se atormentaba pensando que él estaba utilizando su trabajo como excusa para estar lejos de ella.

Aunque todavía lo amaba, no sabía qué hacer para poder estar con él. Tenía miedo de volver a sufrir porque no era capaz de borrar los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Había aprendido a hacer eso con Ikuko, pero Darién le había llegado hondo, de un modo que su madre ni siquiera había intentado jamás.

Se volvió de espaldas en la agobiante oscuridad de su dormitorio. ¿Por qué el amor le resultaba tan difícil de aceptar? Ikuko, que no había querido a nadie en su vida, había sido amada por muchos; sin embargo ella sólo había recibido el amor de un padre de quien la habían separado totalmente.

En ese momento el timbre del teléfono interrumpió sus sombríos pensamientos. Se volvió para mirar el reloj despertador. Medianoche. ¿Quién podría llamarla tan tarde? ¿Le habría pasado algo a Darién?

Se levantó de la cama para llegar al aparato de la mesilla, y apretó el botón.

-¿Diga?

Una voz en griego dijo algo en ese momento. Entonces Darién habló en griego y se oyó un clic.

-¿Darién?

-Soy yo.

-¿Estás bien?

Una risotada grave y amarga le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-No me digas que te importa. Ahora ya no soy nada para ti.

-Eres el padre de mi hijo. Eso no es poco.

-Quieres decir el donante de esperma.

-Qué tontería decir eso.

-No es una tontería saber que no puedo significar nada para ti, sabiendo que no quieres casarte conmigo.

Se apoyó sobre el cabecero de la cama en la habitación a oscuras.

-Casamos no resolverá nuestro problema.

En realidad, crearía más, siendo tan distinto el compromiso emocional de ellos dos.

-Resolvería los míos. Así podría tenerte a mi lado en mi cama y no pasaría las noches muerto de un deseo que no tengo derecho a saciar.

-Ni siquiera me has besado desde que hemos vuelto a Grecia.

Y eso le había preocupado. ¿Qué clase de galanteo no incluía algún tipo de contacto físico?

Él respondió enfurecido, con una retahíla de palabras en griego.

-¿Crees que no te deseo? ¿Es que no te demostré en California lo mucho que sigo deseándote? Puse en peligro tu salud porque no era capaz de quitarte las manos de encima, o apartar los labios de los tuyos.

-¡Y ahora que estoy bien no lo haces!

-No quiero deshonrarte de nuevo antes del matrimonio.

-Un simple beso no creo que vaya a deshonrarme -le dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Lo hace cuando un hombre desea a una mujer tanto como yo a ti.

-¿Quieres decir que me deseas físicamente pero que no me tomarás hasta que estemos casados?

Era ridículo. No le había importado hacerlo antes, cuando incluso se había asegurado de que ella entendiera que no podía prometerle un compromiso.

-Sí, tienes razón. La próxima vez que nuestros cuerpos se junten serás mi esposa, tanto en nombre como en espíritu.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedarás en Atenas? -le preguntó, incapaz de responder a sus exigencias, pero conmovida por ellas de todos modos.

Él suspiró.

-No lo sé.

A ella se le fue el alma a los pies.

-Ah.

-Pareces decepcionada.

-Lo estoy.

Un silencio preñado de significado respondió a su afirmación.

-Pero no im...

Él no le dejó terminar la mentira.

-Podrías venir al apartamento.

La invitación la sorprendió, aunque no debería haberlo hecho.

-Pero claro, no querrás venir -dijo él-. ¿En qué estoy yo pensando?

-Te equivocas -dijo antes de que siguiera diciendo algo negativo.

-¿Quieres venir? -le preguntó con perplejidad evidente.

Estar más tiempo separados no le iba a servir de nada, y le dolía estar lejos de él.

-Sí -dijo con énfasis.

-Entonces el helicóptero irá a recogerte por la mañana.

-Estaré lista.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Nada más descender el helicóptero sobre la azotea de Industrias Chiba, Darién se acercó para ayudarla a bajar del aparato. En cuanto la apartó del helicóptero se detuvo frente a ella. Su boca se unió a la suya antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, que en realidad no quería.

Un par de brazos fuertes la estrecharon, presionando su cuerpo contra los contornos ya excitados de su cuerpo viril mientras la besaba con toda su alma.

Allí, besándose con Darién, Serena se sintió bien por primera vez desde hacía meses. Él apartó lentamente los labios de los suyos, y Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró, empapándose de su rostro con avidez.

Él tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, como si no hubiera dormido bien, pero también la miraba con intensidad.

-Has venido.

-Te dije que lo haría -le recordó sin aliento.

-Es cierto.

-El helicóptero vino muy temprano.

-¿Y estabas lista?

-Sí.

La conversación era absurda, pero la corriente subyacente era explosiva. Lo que ninguno dijo, pero si quedaba claro, era que los dos sentían una necesidad desesperada de estar solos lo antes posible.

-¿También estás lista para casarte conmigo?

Ella tragó saliva.

-Vas derecho a la yugular.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Debería ser refinado, romántico, pero no me siento para nada así. Necesito oírte decir que sabes que eres mía.

Veía que así era, y rechazarlo sería rechazarse a sí misma.

-Sí -le dijo por fin.

El beso que siguió a su monosílabo fue tan apasionado, que Serena perdió la noción de la realidad de tal modo que no notó siquiera que él la tomaba en brazos hasta que oyó un gemido entrecortado cuando Darién y ella salieron de un ascensor.

La mujer que estaba a la mesa de recepción miró al presidente de su empresa como si tuviera dos cabezas. Darién asintió y salió con Serena a la entrada del edificio, donde había una limusina esperándolos.

Hasta que no estuvieron dentro, ella sentada sobre su regazo, no volvió a hablar.

-¿Cuándo te casarás conmigo? -le preguntó él

-Cuando tú quieras.

-¿Quieres una boda por todo lo alto?

Ella sonrió con aprobación al ver que él quería conocer sus deseos, que no se limitaba a asumir que serían los mismos que los suyos.

-No.

-¿Quieres casarte en la isla?

-No me importa.

Nunca había soñado con una boda de cuento de hadas, sólo había esperado casarse con el príncipe. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Aunque a veces se comportaba como un sapo, pero no era tan malo. Al menos sabía disculparse y escuchar. Después de todo, había cancelado su boda y había tratado de hacerle la corte. Su flexibilidad le daba esperanzas de futuro.

Esa flexibilidad brilló por su ausencia cuando Serena dijo que quería que Luna fuera a la boda, y Darién le dijo que su madre estaba de viaje y que no volvería a Grecia hasta pasada una semana.

-No puedo esperar otra semana para llevarte a mi cama -le dijo él.

Serena sintió un calor en el sitio donde menos quería sentirlo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Sí -su mirada no sugería que quisiera discutir el tema-. No volveré a deshonrarte

Ella lo miró con rabia, pero ninguno de sus argumentos lo conmovió. Era o bien casarse en ese momento y acostarse juntos, o bien casarse después y dejarle que se quedara en el apartamento de la empresa porque él no se fiaba de su deseo por ella si estaban bajo el mismo techo.

La última semana había sido la más horrible de su vida. Había echado de menos a Darién con toda su alma. No quería pasar ni una semana más en su apartamento mientras él estaba en el de la empresa, pero no quería reconocérselo para que no se diera cuenta de que ella también se moría por él.

La semana pasó muy despacio a pesar de los esfuerzos de Darién para tenerla entretenida, a pesar de su humor bastante precario a veces.

Cuando se encontró con él en el altar de la vieja iglesia ortodoxa para pronunciar sus votos, Serena temblaba de pies a cabeza. Aunque habían hecho el amor meses atrás, no estaba nada segura de poder apaciguar el hambre voraz que veía en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba.

Había en ella una esencia que no había habido anteriormente, una necesidad que iba más allá de lo físico. Y era eso lo que le tenía tan nerviosa. Y eso unido a su creciente esperanza de que la amaba en realidad, no hacía más que confundirla.

Pero cuando lo miró a los ojos delante del sacerdote, sus miedos se desvanecieron con el calor que vio reflejado en ellos. Tal vez él no la amara, pero sí que se interesaba por ella.

Además, ella lo amaba. Lo amaría siempre.

Su matrimonio sería lo que ellos quisieran, y estaba empeñada en aprovechar la oportunidad que Dios le había dado de vivir su sueño dorado.

Y así fue como se sintió cuando Darién la llevó a un hotel de cinco estrellas a las afueras de Atenas.

Darién cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su habitación con ella en brazos. Entonces él bajó la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente, con ternura y habilidad.

Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza, ella estaba aturdida de deseo.

-Gracias -le dijo él en tono ronco y sensual.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó ella confusa.

-Por casarte conmigo. Te prometo que te haré feliz, _yineka mou._

-Estar contigo me hace feliz -le dijo en una explosión de sinceridad, ya que tenía el corazón tan colmado de felicidad que no podía contener dentro tanta emoción.

La primera vez que habían hecho el amor todo había sido muy rápido, pero en esa ocasión Darién no parecía tener prisa. Exploró con sus labios y sus dedos cada centímetro de la piel que le iba dejando al descubierto, acariciándole el cuello, los hombros, los pechos, la espalda y el vientre.

-Eres tan bella, _yineka mou_. Y toda mía.

Ella tragó saliva, incapaz de hablar con el nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero asintió de todos modos. Darién le bajó un poco más el vestido, dejando al descubierto sus curvas generosas, sonrosadas de excitación y coronadas por cumbres que pedían a gritos su atención.

-Tan bella... -suspiró él de nuevo mientras su boca le rozaba la piel sensibilizada por sus eróticas y ardientes caricias.

Pronunció de nuevo las palabras en griego antes de meterse un pezón en la boca.

Ella se arqueó de placer, hundiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos, pidiéndole en silencio que continuara haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Oh, Darién, por favor... -aguantó la respiración mientras él succionaba el pezón tan sensible a causa del embarazo-. Cariño mío, oh sí. Qué bueno...

Sus gemidos se trasformaron en sollozos de placer mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba y se movía debajo de él. La tensión en su interior aumentó desenfrenadamente entre sus brazos, más fuerte de lo que había experimentado jamás. Él empezó a acariciarle el otro pezón, pasando el dedo suavemente por encima y alrededor, hasta que ella creyó que iba a morir de placer o a explotar.

Y fueron las dos cosas, experimentando lo que los franceses llamaban muerte pequeña. Una oleada de proporciones gigantescas la arrolló por dentro, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, y sintió la contracción de su vientre alrededor del bebé que empezaba a manifestar su presencia en su cuerpo. Gimió, atrapada en una agonía de placer, con el corazón estallando de amor.

No podía soportar ni un segundo más de aquel placer tan intenso. Pero entonces su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente para seguidamente quedar desfallecida sobre la cama, medio inconsciente.

Él empezó a besarle los labios y la cara. Entonces continuó besándole el cuello, los pechos y el vientre mientras continuaba elogiando su pasión, su belleza y su singularidad en una mezcla de inglés y griego.

Se apartó de ella y se levantó de la cama. Serena entreabrió los ojos, confusa al verse privada del calor de su cuerpo.

-¿Adonde vas? -le preguntó.

Él se estaba desnudando.

-A ningún sitio. Necesito hacerte mía totalmente; quiero consumar nuestro matrimonio con la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

-Sí... -asintió ella, drogada de placer.

El tamaño de su erección quedó al descubierto cuando terminó de quitarse la ropa. Más que impresionante, a Serena le dio un poco de miedo. Lo habían hecho antes, pero no recordaba que su tamaño hubiera sido tan colosal.

-No te haré daño, pequeña mía -le dijo él, tal vez adivinando parte de su alarma-. Jamás volveré a hacerte daño.

Él le acariciaba la mejilla, y ella volvió la cara para besarle la palma de la mano, como gesto de que confiaba en él.

Su cuerpo atlético se estremeció.

-¿Querrás tocarme? -le pidió en un tono que ella no reconoció.

Era de tanta necesidad; y su orgulloso griego no necesitaba a nadie.

Tímidamente le acarició el miembro recio y sedoso. Él se frotaba contra su mano, palpitando de deseo, un deseo que no tenía intención de ocultar. Ella experimentó una sensación de poder. Aquel hombre tan tremendamente masculino la deseaba tanto que se estremecía de deseo.

-Eso es, _agape mou_, tus caricias son perfectas.

Le había dicho «amor mío» otra vez. Debía de ser algo relacionado con el sexo, pero le gustaba. Lo acarició con la mano, maravillándose de la singularidad de todo ello a pesar de haber pasado ya una noche de pasión.

-Te amo, Darién.

Lo que él le dijo en respuesta a eso le resultó indescifrable en el torbellino de pasión que los envolvió después de decirle esas palabras.

Terminó de desvestirla con torpeza, y de nuevo volvió a acariciarla por todas partes, proporcionándole placer con palabras y movimientos tan tiernos que Serena empezó a llorar de nuevo. Cuando su mano se perdió entre sus muslos, ella estaba turgente y lista para él. La tocó hasta que ella gritó de placer y entonces la penetró, estableciendo un ritmo que los llevó a alcanzar un clímax estremecedor a los pocos minutos.

Después él se tumbó de espaldas y la tumbó sobre él, para continuar unidos íntimamente. Era una sensación extraña, pero increíblemente especial.

-Háblame del ataque que sufriste cuando eras adolescente.

Eso era lo que Serena menos se habría imaginado que podría preguntarle en esos momentos. Levantó la cabeza que tenía apoyada sobre su pecho y lo miró.

-¿Para qué?

-Te ignoré la mañana después de hacer el amor porque mis suposiciones erróneas me volvieron loco. Después, cuando me di cuenta de mi error, me quedé preocupado por lo que me habías dicho.

-¿Y ahora quieres que te lo cuente?

-Sí, pero si te resulta muy doloroso hablar de ello, lo entenderé.

Serena no tenía idea de que Darién pudiera ser sensible. Antes de la muerte de su tío abuelo, Darién había sido amable con ella, pero no sensible. Se había llevado a sus chicas a la isla, rompiéndole su joven corazón al tiempo que lo reparaba con una sonrisa y un elogio.

-¿Pero por qué lo quieres saber?

Parecía incómodo, pero estaba muy serio.

-No quiero hacer nunca nada que pudiera recordarte a ese hombre.

Las palabras la asombraron, pero su razonamiento la conmovió profundamente.

-Nada de lo que hagas nunca podría recordarme a él.

Y sabía que era cierto. Con Darién todo era distinto porque lo amaba.

-Me alegro.

Ella aspiró hondo mientras los nauseabundos recuerdos asomaban por las rendijas de su memoria.

-Jamás se lo he contado a nadie, salvo a Ikuko.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Y conociéndola supongo que no se mostraría comprensiva.

Eso era decir poco de la fría reacción de su madre ante el trauma que había sufrido. Había sido en ese momento cuando había dejado de querer a su madre.

-Me dijo que no volviera a hablar de ello, que lo olvidara.

-Lo siento mucho por ti, _yineka mou_. No te protegió como una madre debe proteger a su hija.

Jamás lo había hecho.

-No, no lo hizo.

Entonces Serena empezó a contárselo. Había sido la noche de una de las fiestas de su madre. Serena había estado escondida en su dormitorio, como de costumbre, intentando ignorar lo que pasaba en el resto del apartamento.

Un hombre entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Encendió la luz, y ella vio que era el hermano del amante de turno de su madre. Le hizo sentirse sucia cuando la miró porque se fijaba en partes de su cuerpo que su mente inocente de dieciséis años sabía que él no debía fijarse. Estaba borracho. Notó el olor a licor desde donde estaba él y sintió miedo.

Cuando se sentó en la cama, Serena se asustó aún más. Le habló como hablan los borrachos, arrastrando las palabras. Ella le dijo que se marchara, pero él se echó a reír y empezó a tocarla, diciendo que era igual que su madre. Ella gritó, y él la abofeteó. Nadie la oyó porque la música estaba muy alta. Ella forcejeó con él, pero él le quitó las bragas y le metió la mano entre las piernas. Le metió los dedos dentro con fuerza, y ella sintió un dolor horrible que la hizo gritar de nuevo.

Aquella vez con más fuerza que nunca.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y entró el hermano del hombre. Agarró al joven y le pegó un puñetazo, insultándole y diciéndole lo canalla que era. Su madre entró para ver qué pasaba porque había oído los gritos de su novio.

Cuando vio lo que había pasado, le pidió a su novio que se llevara de allí a su hermano. Serena sollozaba descontroladamente, dolorida, con los muslos llenos de sangre.

-Ikuko se negó a llevarme al hospital, diciendo que muchas mujeres sangraban la primera vez. Pero yo no había hecho nada. No habíamos practicado el sexo, y la sangre me horrorizó.

Darién le acariciaba la espalda, aunque Serena notó que estaba muy tenso.

-¿Lo denunciaste?

-No. Ikuko me dijo que no dijera nada, compró un cerrojo para mi habitación y fin de la historia. Seis meses después se casó con tu tío y nos mudamos a Grecia.

-Y se apropió de tu experiencia para la trampa que utilizó para cazar a Zafiro.

-Sí.

Darién pensó que él la había acusado de lo mismo.

-Lo siento mucho por las acusaciones que te hice la mañana después de hacer el amor por primera vez -dijo con voz tensa-. Lo entenderé si no puedes perdonarme jamás.

-Te perdono -le dijo ella, más aliviada después de lo que le había contado-. Estabas confuso y dijiste cosas que no sentías.

Por primera vez se alegró de sentir de verdad lo que decía. Sabía que no había querido decir nada de lo que le había dicho esa mañana.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, pagué por mi arrogancia. Quise encontrarte y no pude. Tenía el corazón roto.

-¿Me buscaste?

-Sí. Pero Kou no encontró ni rastro de Serena Tsukino.

-¿Quién es Kou?

-Un hombre que dirige una agencia de detectives internacional. Raramente falla, pero tú no dejaste ni rastro.

-Es difícil encontrar a alguien que no existe.

-Tú sí que existes -le dijo Darién.

-Pero Serena Tsukino no.

-Eso es cierto. Sin embargo, doy gracias al cielo porque Serena Chiba ahora comparte mi cama, mi vida y mi futuro.

-Te amo.

Esa vez le resultó más fácil decirlo.

El cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si sintiera un dolor intolerable, pero cuando los abrió su mirada era tan cálida que Serena se quedó sin aliento.

-No te pareces en nada a tu madre.

-Lo sé -respondió Serena, contenta de que por fin él se diera cuenta.

-Y estoy muy orgulloso de que vayas a ser la madre de mi hijo.

-Hijos -ella le sonrió con expresión soñadora y llena de esperanza en el futuro-. Quiero por lo menos tres. Siempre he deseado tener una familia de verdad.

Nunca le había gustado ser hija única.

Él negó con la cabeza con expresión grave.

-Tal vez si adoptamos, pero no volverás a quedarte embarazada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no? -dijo Serena bajando de las nubes.

-No es seguro. Esta vez te ha afectado al tiroides y al corazón; sabe Dios qué te podría pasar la próxima. No, no debes volver a quedarte embarazada. Ya he dado algunos pasos para asegurarme de ello.

Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasos?

-Dentro de un mes me harán una vasectomía.

Ella se incorporó como movida por un resorte, visiblemente sobresaltada.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

Él le puso las manos en las caderas y se arqueó para que ella notara su miembro semi erecto de nuevo.

-Puedo, _ágape mou_. Y tú también.

No estaban hablando de lo mismo, pero ella hizo una pausa mientras se deleitaba en el placer de sus caricias antes de responderle.

-No... Quería decir, que no puedes hacerte una vasectomía. No es necesario. El médico me dijo que estaría bien en cuanto haga el tratamiento que tengo que hacer después del nacimiento del bebé. Otro embarazo no será un problema.

Él la miró con intensidad.

-No quiero arriesgarme.

La había llamado su amor, y finalmente ella empezaba a darse cuenta qué era exactamente lo que él quería decir.

-¿Quieres decir que no quieres poner mi vida en peligro?

-Naturalmente, no -agarrándola por las caderas empezó a moverse de tal modo que ella dejó de pensar-. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

-Después de eso que dijiste...

-Te lo he dicho. Me volví loco -sus mejillas se enrojecieron-. Me diste miedo. Sentía cosas por ti que no había sentido por ninguna otra mujer. Pero yo no deseaba esos sentimientos; eran demasiado fuertes.

-Por eso me rechazaste -le dijo ella.

El recuerdo le resultaba doloroso, pero no tanto como antes. Porque se había dado cuenta de que él se había quedado tan desolado como ella por todo lo que había pasado después de hacer el amor. El hecho de que todo hubiera sido culpa de él no mitigaba el dolor que había sufrido.

-Detesté lo que había hecho, no a ti.

Por segunda vez esa noche, Serena vio que tenía los ojos empañados,

-Destruí algo bello -añadió Darién.

Ella le puso la mano sobre el corazón.

-Lo estropeaste un poco, pero no lo destruiste, porque seguimos juntos.

-¿Y todavía me amas? -le dijo con incertidumbre, y eso sorprendió a Serena.

-Me enamoré de ti a los diecisiete años y desde entonces no he dejado de amarte. Eres el único hombre con quien he querido compartir mi cuerpo, el único con quien querré hacerlo.

El la besó con ternura.

-No te merezco, pero no quiero perderte jamás.

-Eso espero -se movió sobre él experimentalmente y sintió cómo su cuerpo se ponía tenso debajo de ella-. No quiero dejarte jamás.

-Serena, te amo más que a mi vida.

Dejaron de hablar mientras aprendía una manera nueva y excitante de hacerle el amor. Él dejó que ella los trasportara hasta que estuvieron a punto de alcanzar el clímax, antes de hacerse con el control de la situación. Entonces la penetró como no la había penetrado jamás, provocando un estallido de felicidad mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían de placer.

Más tarde, se metieron juntos en la bañera de hidromasaje que había en el baño de la suite. Darién la colocó delante de él y le pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo, con la intención de lavarla.

-Ya veo que algunas partes están quedando muy limpias -dijo ella muerta de risa.

La sensación de saberse de alguien y de saber que alguien era suyo era increíble, y se echó a reír de pura felicidad.

Él la abrazó con una fuerza inesperada.

-Daría todo lo que tengo para oírte reír así en los años venideros.

-Lo único que quiero es tu amor.

-Eso lo tendrás, _yineka mou_. Cada día de nuestras vidas.

Pero él le dio más, mucho más.

Darién le demostraba su amor de cien maneras distintas, por ejemplo, poniéndoselo muy difícil a Serena para convencerlo de que no se hiciera la vasectomía.

Ella quería tener más hijos con él, y sólo después de hablar con tres especialistas y de que ella misma y Luna discutieran con él hasta quedarse roncas, él accedió a un embarazo más. Lo hizo con la condición de que, si se presentaba alguna pequeña complicación durante ese segundo embarazo, no volverían a tener más.

Pero Serena sabía que no habría complicaciones. Tenía pensado llenar el mundo de pequeños Chiba a los que amar.

Un mes antes de que naciera su bebé, Darién la sorprendió con una visita de Estados Unidos. El apuesto hombre de tristes ojos marrones resultó ser su padre, cuya expresión al verla fue de cariño y felicidad extrema.

Aparentemente, se había pasado los últimos dieciocho años buscándola, pero Ikuko había cambiado sus nombres y había hecho todo lo posible para ocultarse de él. Se había llevado a Serena por rabia cuando él le había dicho que quería el divorcio.

Nunca se había vuelto a casar porque no había podido olvidar a la hija a la que tanto había amado.

Esa noche se acostó al lado de su esposo en paz consigo misma y con el mundo, y con el corazón a rebosar.

-Será un abuelo maravilloso. Es un hombre magnífico.

-Tiene una hija maravillosa.

-¿Puedes creer que lleva todo este tiempo buscándome? Se ha gastado miles de dólares intentando dar conmigo en estos años.

-Me lo creo. Yo jamás habría dejado de buscar.

Ella sonrió, le tomó la mano y se la colocó sobre su vientre.

-Nuestro bebé nos ha reunido a todos.

Un mes después, cuando nació el bebé, el círculo familiar estaba completo. Su padre y la madre de Darién descubrieron que tenían más en común que ser los abuelos de una preciosa niña, y se casaron el mismo día en que Serena se enteró de que estaba esperando otro hijo.

Serena se maravillaba que una vida que había estado tan vacía de amor pudiera estar en ese momento tan llena de sentimiento y felicidad. Estaba convencida de que en Darién Chiba había encontrado el mejor regalo de amor. Él le decía que ella era su mejor regalo, y hacía cada día todo lo que estaba en su poder para hacerle saber lo valiosa que era para él.

El día que ella le dijo que estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo, los dos se dieron cuenta de que el amor era su verdadero regalo y que continuaba dándoles felicidad, llenando sus vidas con la riqueza que sólo esa clase de amor podía proporcionar.

**FIN**


End file.
